La hobbit y el rey Enano (El Hobbit)
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Thorin Escudo de Roble y Belledonna Bolsón deben ser salvados, por eso Gandalf los une en una aventura que no sólo salvará la vida del rey Enano con el amor verdadero y unirá a dos almas que se necesitaban, sino que resucitará un antiguo reino Khazâd
1. Introducción y Chapter 1

Introducción

_Bueno, el título que le puse a mi fic no es muy original, pero no hay otro título que encuentre más acorde para esta historia. Además cuando recién vi la película, hice el comentario de que el libro debía llamarse "El hobbit y el enano", y de allí en realidad surgió este título._

_Tampoco soy la primera en imaginar que si Bilbo fuera mujer, y aunque no tengo idea de otros fanfics (No leo fanfics y hace siglos que dejé la adolescencia), sé que lo más posible sería que hubiera amor entre ella y Thorin, ya que nos damos cuenta de que en el libro El Hobbit lo único que hace que no haya una historia de amor es el hecho de que Bilbo es hombre. _

_Por lo tanto yo me baso en el concepto de una historia romántica, pero no en el sentido del héroe llegar conocer la bella mujer, besos y ya sexo en un sólo capítulo, no, yo construyo historias con contenido, y algo así es ésta, imaginada del Hobbit, con nuestro enano rey, que naturalmente veo debe ser con una hobbit._

_Es complejo explicar qué son los fanfics. Yo los veo como visiones personales y fantasías y la teoría para escribir un buen fanfic que yo trato de seguir para escribir estas fantasías personales es que hay que ponerse en lugar del autor original lo más que se pueda y no en uno, porque los personajes se distorcionan tanto y dejan de ser los personajes sino un disfraz de la autora del fic según su cultura y su forma de pensar y entonces es difícil que tenga gracia el fanfic. En el caso de fanfics como éste donde la protagonista es una fantasía de una misma, se sigue de cerca el personaje original del otro autor y la esencia de la historia, pues claro, dentro de lo posible ya que es un personaje creado para el fic._

_1) Mujeres y Elfas bellas y perfectas: Bueno, primero hay que conocer un poco a Thorin tanto el de Tolkien como el de PJ:: Nop, nada de elfas o mujeres. En primer lugar porque Thorin nunca se fijaría en una elfa o una humana, de por sí él tenía el racismo natural de las razas de Tolkien (Cosa que solamente cambió con "El Señor de los Anillos"), no importa la apariencia, nunca entablaría una amistad con una elfa como para gustarle una. Y en segundo lugar ¿Quién fantasea eso con la diferencia de tamaños?. Así que asunto descartado._

_Sólamente él se abrió con una raza y fue con los hobbits, con Bilbo Bolsón._

_2) Enanas: Por supuesto la pareja para Thorin es una Enana. ¿Pero por qué no una Enana en mi versión? Porque Thorin vivió toda su vida con los Enanos y ninguna mujer le gustó, no se enamoró de ninguna Enana nunca. Por lo tanto al conocer a una hobbit, y entablar una relación con ella de amistad, de apoyo mutuo en una misión tan importante para él etc:: ahí se da el origen de su amor por primera vez. En fin, todo se explica en el fic :)_

* * *

_¡Yo tengo muchísimo que decir de lo que escribo! Las razones, las explicaciones lo más entendible para los demás posible:)!:( XD :)_

_ No soy muy fan de los fanfics pero bueno, como ya dije, héme aquí, y para quien guste... Bienvenidas pues._

_Yo no soy parte de la cultura fanfic, ni escribo pornografía (llamado como excusa "erotismo" digan lo que digan) así que no escribo lo que usualmente buscan las lectoras de fanfics, así que eso ya debe dejar que lean mis fanfics que no van a tener lo que buscan y no esperen que por medio de críticas me hagan escribir lo que quieran... espero no pierdan su tiempo con comentarios estúpidos ni ataques al respecto ¿Eh? ;)._

_Ahórrense su tiempo así y no se buscan problemas innecesarios. Porque ya me cansé de ataques personales por esto tan absurdo, para eso que quieren deben haber millones de otros fanfics. Y nadie me paga nada ni gano nada con este trabajo así que en cualquier momento no trabajo más en el fic y ya :)_

* * *

"LA HOBBIT Y EL REY ENANO"

16-5-2013

**Capítulo I**

Soy Belladonna Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, una hobbit de La Comarca, y nunca en mi vida imaginé que me vería envuelta en una aventura que me llevaría más allá de simplemente recorrer estas tierras extrañas de Ilúvatar, una aventura que también me llevaría a recorrer los caminos inexplorados de mi corazón.

Decían que yo era demasiado flaca para ser una hobbit, una hobbit debía ser rolliza, de mejillas coloradas y graciosas curvas. No como yo. Decían también que yo era demasiado varonil, que parecía un niño, siempre saltando y corriendo con gran habilidad, porque yo tenía una ligereza asombrosa y podía escurrirme de cualquiera por donde quisiera. Nadie me atrapaba.

Eso no era nada atractivo, y los constantes rechazos de los otros hobbits me hacían permanecer más tiempo sola en mi cómodo y lujoso agujero-hobbit. No conocía nada del mundo exterior, un mundo de tierras llenas de magia y de leyendas que me atemorizaban.

Terribles historias me había contando mi abuelo, de hombres, elfos y enanos, de Valars, de Ilúvatar el todopoderoso… y de horribles orcos. No, nunca había visto un orco ni había experimentado la maldad de Melkor y sus criaturas malditas, ni tampoco quería ver nada de eso. Jamás.

Tenía una vida cómoda y muy despreocupada, pero algo me faltaba… no era feliz. Me pasaba las tardes sentada junto a la cerca de mi jardín viendo que no había nada allí que me perteneciera, no tenía ni familia ni amigos. Algo me faltaba y no sabía qué era, yo solamente me sentaba allí y observaba el horizonte como esperando un cambio que creí que nunca llegaría… hasta el día en que un mago llegó a La Comarca y me invitó a unirme a una aventura.

Rechacé enseguida semejante locura ¿Yo dejar mi cómoda casa para irme en una aventura desconocida allá afuera? Ya estaba lo suficientemente mal como para empeorar las cosas.

Entonces el mago, que se llamaba Gandalf, se fue y creí que no lo volvería a ver, y me sentí mal, no sé por qué. Seguí con la mirada al mago que se desaparecía por la vereda, dejándome con un desconcertante sentimiento de melancolía.

Otra vez estaba sola y esa noche el silencio en la casa era agobiante. ¿Qué me iba a imaginar yo lo que sucedería esa misma noche? Alguien tocó a mi puerta y mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrarme allí afuera a un extraño ser, un hombrecito casi de mi tamaño, con largas barbas y aspecto muy rudo que muy cortésmente se presentaba como "Dwalin": No era un hombre, era un enano, de esos de las leyendas de mi abuelo ¡Un Naugrim! ¡Aquí en mi casa!.

Pero no sólo era Dwalin, enseguida llegaron dos Enanos más, y luego tres, y luego ¡Cuatro más! Mi casa se llenaba de Enanos que nadie había invitado, y pedían comida, querían cenar y me pusieron a trabajar.

Muy molesta estaba cuando la puerta sonaba otra vez, eran dos Enanos más y con ellos venía el mago ¡Gandalf! Al fin entendía, Gandalf había traído ese montón de Enanos y todos estaban allí para hacerme una propuesta: querían que me uniera a su aventura.

-¿Por qué yo, Gandalf?- le espeté al fin -¿Por qué? ¿No ves que no soy siquiera una buena hobbit? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en todo esto?-

-Mi querida Belladonna Bolsón, te conozco- dijo el mago con una sonrisa- Eres extraordinariamente habilidosa para robar-

-¿Qué?¿Ahora soy ladrona?- dije furiosa por tal insulto.

-¡Sí!- corearon todos los Enanos muy alegres por eso.

Me quedé perpleja y boquiabierta en medio de la sala cuando otra persona más llegaba a mi casa, otro Enano seguramente y yo ya no permitiría aquel relajo, furiosa fui a abrir la puerta y echar a toda esa gente de mi casa.

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo el personaje que había llegado con una profunda voz y una amabilidad que hizo que se apaciguara mi temperamento.

Gandalf y los otros Enanos hicieron silencio al llegar aquel Naugrim y yo no supe qué decir, era aquel recién llegado un enorme y muy importante señor.

No sé qué me pasó, pero con aquel Enano me quedé profundamente impresionada y ya no tenía ganas de echar a nadie.

-Te presento a Thorin Escudo de Roble, señorita Bolsón, es el líder de nuestra compañía- presentó Gandalf y el Enano me saludó con un gesto que sólo los de la nobleza podían hacer –Creo que es hora de contar nuestra historia- agregó Gandalf.

Y todos los Enanos arreglaron la mesa para celebrar allí una reunión y la noche afuera había adquirido una tonalidad violeta como si un hechizo mágico hubiera caído sobre toda la casa.

-No entiendo, yo sólo soy una simple hobbit, no sé nada de aventuras-

-Ni de dragones o batallas, supongo- dijo Thorin con una mirada penetrante. Obviamente él también dudaba de mí y eso me intimidó.

-Bueno, sí sé algo ¿Dragones? ¡Claro que he oído de ellos!- repliqué con orgullo y Thorin sonrió y luego miró a Gandalf. No sé qué tramaban esos dos, pero tampoco permitiría que pensaran que era una debilucha –Yo no soy una niña bonita si eso están pensando, que no sirve para nada sino para cocinarles a ustedes-

Todos los Enanos rieron, y Bofur me guiñó el ojo con complicidad, dejándome perpleja.

-Eso me gusta- dijo Thorin sorpresivamente y su sonrisa ocultaba muchas cosas. Entonces noté algo ¿Qué le pasaba a ése conmigo? No sé pero me quedé sin argumentos y ya no estaba tan molesta, sino que tal vez tendría más paciencia con ellos.

-Siéntate, Bella- dijo Gandalf tranquilamente- Rebelde y traviesa hobbit... Oye nuestra historia-

Kili y Fili, que eran unos Enanos muy jóvenes y simpáticos, me llevaron a la mesa y me sentaron con mucha ceremonia, colocando con cuidado unos vasos ahí para servir un poco de cerveza. Bombur por su lado avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y otro Enano llamado Dori recogía las sobras de comida que sus compañeros había dejado por ahí.

De repente ya no me sentí tan ajena a todo eso, se sentaron todos conmigo en la mesa y después de unos tragos de cerveza y algunas bromas, Thorin los hizo hacer silencio, pues él tenía que hablar.

No sé si fue la profunda voz del Enano, pero la narración de Thorin me transportó a tierras desconocidas, muy lejos de mi agujero-hobbit y de todo el mundo que había conocido.

Después de oír la historia de Thorin mi corazón reflexionó, estaba conmovida pues aquel Enano tan majestuoso y rudo en realidad tenía una gran pena en su alma. Todos ellos, de hecho. Ya no sentía a aquellos Enanos como intrusos… sino que empezaba a sentir una camaradería que nunca antes había tenido con mi propia gente, los hobbits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-¿Por qué esta hobbit, Gandalf?- una vez terminado todo, lejos del comedor, el rey Enano y el mago discutían- Es una mujer y esta misión es muy peligrosa. No me involucraré con semejante responsabilidad-

-Es una mujer sí, pero es diferente- le dijo el mago fumándose su pipa con estilo- ¿No lo has notado?-

El Enano disimuló una mirada hacia la hobbit, pero no engañó al mago.

-Sí, ella es muy diferente- reconoció Thorin con humildad, algo poco común en él, por cierto.

Gandalf sonrió.

* * *

Todavía en el comedor yo no terminaba de asimilar las cosas que estaban pasándome esa noche y sentía mi mente algo mareada con toda aquella historia.

-¿En serio él es un rey?- musité muy curiosa por saber del último de los Enanos que había llegado. Nunca había oído que los Naugrim pudieran llegar a ser tan bien parecidos, siempre me habían dicho que eran horribles y apestosos, y muy peligrosos... En fin, creí que nadie oía mis cavilaciones, pero el Enano llamado Bofur me responde:

-En exilio por muchos años tal vez, pero sí, al morir Thráin II, Thorin es nuestro rey- contaba- De Thrór a Thráin, Thorin heredó la venganza contra Smaug El Terrible-

-Pero ¿Cómo saben que Thráin está muerto?- indagué con más confianza. De hecho entre Bofur y yo ya se entablaba rápidamente una inexplicable amistad.

Bofur resopló y vigiló que Thorin y Gandalf siguieran lejos de allí.

-Thráin llevaba consigo un anillo, un anillo de poder que decían era de los primeros Señores Enanos, pero para mí que los llenaba a todos de una intensa codicia… Un día se fue y Thorin no supo de él más, nadie supo de él, y yo creo que su desaparición tuvo que ver con ese anillo... Entonces Thorin a sus noventa y cinco años, y el mayor de sus hermanos, heredó la corona, por así decirlo, y así vivimos en Eriador-

-¿Y sus hermanos?-

-Frenir murió en la batalla de Azanulbizar- lamentó Bofur rasgándose las barbas por el doloroso recuerdo de tantas tragedias- Pero su hermana, y madre de Fili y Kili, todavía vive en Ered Luin-

Miré a Kili y Fili: entonces los chicos son sobrinos de Thorin y príncipes también.

-Pero ¿Cómo saben que Thráin murió? ¿Lo sabe Thorin?- continuaba yo.

-No se supo qué pasó con el anillo de poder que llevaba, y que le correspondía a Thorin… Gandalf nos contó que Thráin fue prisionero del Nigromante pues allí fue donde lo encontró, ¡Y Thorin aún espera que esté vivo!- el Enano meneó la cabeza- Mi querida hobbit, ninguno de nosotros cree que esté vivo ya, pero Thorin parece que no lo acepta. todavía alberga una esperanza de que su padre esté vivo-

Me estremecí, aquella era como las historias de mi abuelo. No son leyendas, son realidad, y las tenía allí en mi propia casa… Pobre Thorin, no sé por qué tenía tanta pena por ese Enano… Tal vez porque él era como yo, y había perdido a sus padres. Yo sabía lo que él debía de estar sintiendo.

-¿Y cómo creen ustedes que yo los puedo ayudar?- bufé atemorizada -¿Qué sabe Gandalf de mí?-

Bofur puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió:

-No te subestimes, Gandalf conoce a las personas y tú sabes muy bien que tienes muchas habilidades… Y yo creo que tú serás una gran aliada ¿No lo crees?-

Me estremeció que Bofur adivinara cosas que estaban muy adentro de mi ser, y algunas que yo me negaba a reconocer.

No supe qué más decir y la reunión terminó para mí; me retiré de la sala y el comedor hacia los cuartos para no saber más de aquel asunto. De Thorin no supe más. Pero antes de que me desapareciera Gandalf me interceptó:

-Piénsalo bien, Belladonna, sobre qué es lo que realmente quieres. Porque yo veo algo allí dentro de ti que no está muy de acuerdo con tu rechazo-

* * *

Sentada en mi habitación no podía quitarme de la mente el rostro de los Enanos pidiéndome ayuda, pero por sobre todos, era el de Thorin, tan hermoso y triste, el que más me atormentaba. Él era muy orgulloso y no me hablaría mucho, pero en sus ojos podía ver su desesperación que decía "Ayúdeme, señorita Bolsón"

En realidad ¿Qué hacía yo allí? Miré mi casa y La Comarca a través de la ventana y me dije que yo nada hacía allí, en cambio había llegado un rey Enano a mi casa y con sólo una mirada estaba ya conectada con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Afuera hacía silencio, de seguro que ya todos se habían marchado. Atisbé por la ventana y no vi ni un alma por esos alrededores iluminados por la luna.

Las palabras de Bofur seguían dando vueltas en mi mente y no entendía por qué Gandalf y los Enanos daban por sentado que Thráin estaba muerto… ¿Qué tan horrible podía ser ese Nigromante? Me estremecí ¡Lo último que quería en la vida era ver algún monstruo de Melkor! Pero Thorin tenía razón, tal vez su padre seguía vivo y todavía prisionero de ese monstruo.

Gandalf decía que el Enano ya no tenía remedio, que había perdido la razón por completo y que ya nada había que hacer por él, pero dejarlo a su suerte y abandonado sin saber nunca si murió o no era algo que un hijo no debía hacer: Abrí la puerta y salí de mi habitación con rapidez, y buscaría a Thorin y le diría que yo creía que su padre estaba vivo y de que tal vez deberíamos salir a buscarlo.

¿Deberíamos? Me detuve en seco ante aquel pensamiento ¿Yo meter mis narices en asunto tan demoníaco? No conocía esta faceta mía.

No conocía mucho de mí en realidad, y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que Nori durante la cena me preguntó: "¿Y qué hay de su familia, maese Bolsón?" .Mi abuelo me contó que mis padres habían muerto cuando intentaron navegar por el Delagua… Nada más eso y no me había dado cuenta de lo vaga que era esa historia hasta que tuve que contársela a Nori. Estaba igual que Thorin, a quien le dijeron "Tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeño", "Tu padre se perdió para siempre" y hace 100 años que no sabe de él. Así no más.

Cuando llegué a la sala encontré todo vacío, en la casa ya no había nadie, todos se fueron sin dejar rastros, excepto una nota de Gandalf: "Estimada señorita Bolsón. Muchas gracias por vuestra sincera hospitalidad. Thorin y compañía estarán hasta las 11 en la posada del Dragón Verde, junto al Delagua, donde haremos los preparativos del viaje. La esperamos con mucha puntualidad"

Solté la nota, miré todo a mi alrededor con el corazón acelerado y refleccioné sobre lo que yo realmente deseaba. De repente me moví apresuradamente, fui al cuarto y me puse mi capa de viaje, tomé un bolso y lo llené de comida y cosas y salí al frío de la noche cerrando la puerta de mi agujero-hobbit tras de mí. La noche oscura y tenebrosa me esperaba y yo me interné en sus fauces, que tragaron mi figura para siempre.

* * *

Corrí tropezándome con cualquier cosa que hubiera en el camino pues no veía bien, la luna alta y gélida apenas iluminaba mis pasos. Bajé por las colinas y dejé atrás La Comarca y no podía imaginar que era la última vez que la veía. No muy lejos divisé el sendero más allá y en un claro del bosque pude distinguir unas figuras que caminaban a lo lejos portando unas antorchas.

* * *

-¡Maese Gandalf!- exclamó Balin- ¡La hobbit!- dijo y señaló atrás al sendero que se internaba en la negrura de una colina. Los Enanos detuvieron el paso y miraron hacia donde Balin señalaba.

-Sí, así es. Nuestra hobbit viene allá atrás- rió Gandalf al ver la pequeña silueta saltarina que se acercaba.

* * *

Corrí a su encuentro y los alcancé.

-Creo que debemos hablar- les dije.

-Maese Bolsón, viene con nosotros entonces- intervino Dori –Está usted dispuesta a enfrentarse al dragón-

-¿El dragón?, oh sí, eso- la sangre se me heló, en realidad se me había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle en mi decisión- Ohh, sí, claro- balbuceé –Pero debemos hablar, tengo algo que decirle al señor Thorin…-

Antes de que perdiera la inspiración me dirigí a la cabeza de la caravana donde iba Thorin con Gandalf, pero mi nerviosismo me puso tremendamente torpe y una jugarreta del destino quiso interponer en mi camino una piedra que no vi por la oscuridad y con la cual tropecé aparatosamente… y caí, como era de esperarse, al piso horrendamente.

Como una completa tonta quedé ante todos con aquel teatro. Los Enanos se apresuraron a ayudarme a parar excepto Thorin que se quedó al frente impertérrito.

-Estoy bien, gracias, gracias, no necesito ayuda- dije con cortesía abrumada por tantas atenciones, pues estos Enanos eran muy corteses. En realidad me sorprendía encontrar en ellos a hombres tan decentes y respetuosos, nunca antes me habían tratado así.

Cuando ya estaba otra vez de pie Thorin me iluminó con su antorcha y lo que vio allí fue a una hobbit llena de polvo y con el cabello despeinado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo con algo de preocupación como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal a punto de romperme. Yo avergonzada sólo asentí –Porque en este viaje se encontrará con cosas muchísimo peores que tropezarse con una piedra, señorita- agregó cambiando de tono de repente y con cierto reproche, y me dejó fría. Estaba claro que no me aprobaba y que era una molestia porque alguien como yo no sobreviviría ni al primer altercado, y ahora me juzgaba una tonta inepta sólo porque me tropecé. Qué injusto, sentí mucha rabia pero no le dije nada, y tampoco le diría lo que había estado pensando cuando estuve sola en mi habitación, lo que me motivó a llegar hasta ellos.

Me pregunto si Thorin notó mi rabia, creo que sí, porque me observó con curiosidad, pero no se podía averiguar qué pensaba.

A la final dio la media vuelta y continuó liderando la marcha, con Gandalf atrás que me guiñó el ojo y me animó a seguir. El sabio mago sabía lo que yo sentía, pero me incitaba a no dejarme intimidar pues una solamente debía tener mucha confianza en sí misma y ser como una era sin oír ni preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran, porque tal vez los demás eran los tontos.

Pero en serio… ¿Para qué me estaba yo enlistando en una cuestión que ni me incumbía y que pondría mi vida en peligro?. Tenía la sensación de que el líder de aquella repentina misión donde me habían involucrado no me consideraba su igual, por ser yo lo que era, una delicada señorita hobbit, o porque cometía errores que cualquier otro podía cometer, y eso no me gustaba. Pero tampoco estaba segura si juzgaba a Thorin con justicia.

Tal vez debía averiguarlo.

-Chicos, yo no estoy hecha de cristal, no necesito que me ayuden, yo soy igual que ustedes- les dije a todos –Y me uno a su aventura porque soy capaz de ayudarlos, pero soy igual que ustedes y así les pido que me vean- recalqué y no sé de dónde me salió tanta firmeza. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Thorin dudara de mí lo que me hizo tomar una decisión tan rápido y sin miedo, pues quería demostrarle a la gente lo mucho que se equivocaban –¿Qué creen que soy? Soy diferente a ustedes sí, pero cada quien tiene sus habilidades, ni unas son más valiosas, ni otras son más insignificantes, y está en nosotros usarlas para contribuir bien en algo, así que yo puedo-

* * *

Los Enanos se habían detenido para escuchar a la sorprendente criatura que desafiaba las creencias que tenían hasta ese momento, y si estaban algo atónitos Thorin lo estaba aún más pues se quedó parado con ojos de sorpresa y una ligera expresión de satisfacción que no quería reconocer. Los viejos Oin y Glóin que estaban a su lado murmuraron:

-Ni su hermana Dís lo había enfrentado así nunca ¿Eh?- se rió Oin.

-Cierto, cierto, Oin. La hobbit nos ha sorprendido, pero más a él ja,ja,ja- comentó Glóin con una sonrisa.

-Amigos, más que para matar a un dragón, este viaje lo planeé para salvar a dos personas- les dijo Gandalf sin que Thorin lo escuchara y los dos Enanos no entendieron exactamente a qué se refería el mago.

Finalmente Thorin reacciona y dice escuetamente:

-¡Prosigamos! Estamos perdiendo todo el tiempo, tenemos que llegar a la posada para comprar los ponys y empezar el viaje-

Otra vez dio la media vuelta ignorando todo lo demás y pensando sólo en su camino.

* * *

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha experiencia- Fili se me había acercado una vez emprendida la marcha por el oscuro sendero -¿Sabes manejar la espada?-

-Ehhhh, pues no soy una experta. Como sabrán a las chicas no nos enseñan esas cosas y tampoco nos gustan, mucho menos si eres hobbit. Pero eso no significa que no seamos capaces ni nos hace menos-

-¡Nosotros te enseñaremos!- dijo alegremente Kili que se adelantó para alcanzarme e ir al paso con nosotros, algo alejados de los otros Enanos.

Entonces supongo que ya no hay posible vuelta atrás en verdad. Mi aventura continuaría, yo que me había pasado toda la vida sin arriesgarme en nada y odiando salir de mi Comarca.

Y así en un dos por tres se cerraba mi destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Nuestra aventura marchó sin altercados hasta tierras bastante lejanas. Nunca en mi vida había visto el mundo, tan inmenso y majestuoso, y más ante mí que era tan pequeñita.

Y a pesar de mi edad, era la niña que estaba recién abriendo los ojos. Me sentía cohibida en medio de los Enanos, no me decidía a tratar el asunto de Thráin que tanto había pensado, ni de nada más, por temor a equivocarme y hacer que se molestaran en cambiar de planes, y arruinar la misión; porque yo en realidad no sabía nada de la vida, no podía saber más que Gandalf.

Pero pronto lo iba a hacer, de alguna u otra forma debía, lo que pasa es que los altercados se presentaron mucho más temprano de lo que esperábamos.

* * *

Durante aquellos primeros días todas las conversaciones en el grupo giraban en torno a cada cosa que veíamos y los Enanos eran en realidad muy sabios con respecto a la historia de la Tierra Media, aunque no más que Gandalf. Pero Gandalf era un misterio, a pesar de todas mis preguntas aún no me aclaraba cómo me conocía de antes, si yo de él acaso me acordaba de su nombre, si es que alguna vez lo oí. Nadie sabía quién era, aunque se supiera que era un mago, un "Istari" como decía él, no se sabía lo que había detrás de eso.

Fili y Kili me enseñaban la lucha con espada, Dwalin también se unía a mis entrenamientos de vez en cuando, Balin me contaba por las noches infinidad de historias de su raza. Bofur bromeaba todo el tiempo y Bombur no paraba de comer… lo que era un problema porque no teníamos comida de sobra, la teníamos racionada. Bifur no hablaba mucho, pero hacía montones de señas, Oin y Glóin también me educaban con ese asunto de las armas, Ori, Dori y Nori andaban más perdidos que yo, y Thorin vigilaba todo hablando muy poco.

Él era muy distante pero con el tiempo empezó a acercarse, y cuando aprendía el uso de la espada se paraba a mi lado y me guiaba en algunos movimientos. En realidad no era tan arrogante como parecía, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo conmigo en esos momentos.

La espada era en verdad pesada para mí, y me agotaba con mucha facilidad, pero yo estaba dispuesta a aprender.

-La espada debe ser pesada, toma ésta- me enseñaba Thorin cambiándome la espada que usaba por otra más pesada. Resoplé, pero debía seguir entrenando –Porque si aprendes con esta espada podrás dominar mucho mejor el combate con otra más liviana-

La cosa no era nada fácil para mí, tal vez podía moverme bien, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, pero para ellos era un paseo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Golpea!- Thorin me estaba presionando, para él cada esfuerzo que yo hacía le era un chiste. De hecho hasta se reía de vez en cuando. Atacaba con suavidad y yo trataba de combatir con aquella pesada cosa -¡Muy débil! ¿Qué harás ante un orco?–

Avergonzada me le enfrenté otra vez, sin dejarme desfallecer, entonces Thorin atacó esta vez con todas sus fuerzas… En un segundo estaba yo en el piso derribada y la espada había ido a parar a donde estaba Bombur durmiendo la siesta.

-Y tú dices que eres nuestra igual- dijo Thorin bajando la guardia- Que puedes luchar… y ahí estás, en un segundo se te puede matar, niña ¿Entiendes ahora lo que te digo?-

Cansadamente se retiró del claro del bosque donde entrenaba, ante la mirada sumisa e impotente de Fili y Kili.

Gandalf había visto todo eso y meneaba la cabeza molesto:

-¡Thorin Escudo de Roble! ¡Eres un tonto!- le dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque le estoy mostrando la realidad y tratando de salvarle la vida a esa señorita? – replicó el Enano tomando una manzana de un saco y sentándose a comerla alegremente. Thorin era el único que seguía llamando a Belladonna "señorita", los otros ya la llamaban "maese", como parte del grupo.

-Usas tu fuerza para hacerte el importante, o sentirte superior. Pero sabes que la fuerza no es solamente física, Enano cabeza dura. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender- le espetó el mago.

Thorin bufó, en realidad él no era así, nunca en su vida había sentido que le divertía molestar a alguien más o hacer gala de sus habilidades como hombre y guerrero, pero por alguna razón aquella hobbit le hacía ser así. No lo hizo para sentirse importante ni tampoco para enseñarle ninguna lección a ella como tanto pregonaba; Thorin se sintió muy confundido pues hizo aquello porque quería que Belladonna viera que era un gran guerrero, sí, así fue, y eso era bastante tonto. Lo que hizo fue quedar mal. Él era un rey no un niño como para comportarse así, y jamás fue un niño de hecho, porque desde muy pequeño Thorin fue educado para ser un guerrero sin darle cabida a tener una infancia feliz. Al fin se avergonzó de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida.

Gandalf se alejó refunfuñando "Estos Enanos me calientan la cabeza" y Thorin, descansando solo allí bajo la sombra de un árbol, suspira profundamente. Observó que Belladonna Bolsón estaba allá de lo más despreocupada con Bofur, como si nada hubiera pasado, y ojalá él pudiera ser de otra manera, como Bofur que era su amigo, todo lo contrario a él. Era admirable, sí, la hobbit era admirable, que estuviera allí en ese viaje con unos Enanos desterrados y sufridos en una misión casi suicida, sin tener ella nada que ver con eso. Eso era algo que Thorin nunca haría. No, no había sido muy justo con la hobbit, en lo absoluto, pero ¿Ser amigable? Eso no podía. Thorin nunca tuvo amigos sino compañeros de batalla, jamás le interesó una mujer o algo más que no fuera su trabajo y la intensa vida de guerra que tuvo, y ahora estaba a cargo de todo un pueblo que iba en vías de extinción. No podía ser de otra manera, él no podía controlar su naturaleza, su dolor, el peso en su alma era muy pesado y nadie podía comprender eso.

* * *

Luego de una tarde de marcha, olvidado ya el asunto, hicimos una parada ya en los lindes del Bosque Negro, uno de los destinos más temidos en nuestro viaje. Para colmo de males Gandalf nos dejó solos porque se le presentó "un asunto urgente" que atender. Nadie sabía qué asuntos movían al misterioso peregrino, pero no nos quedaba de otra.

Para mí Gandalf era necesario ¿Qué haría la compañía sin su guía? Me dejó desolada que tuviera que irse, pues sentía que mi bienestar y seguridad dependían mucho de él: "Está negándote a ti misma que aquí con estos Enanos está mejor que en La Comarca, querida. Tú debes seguir tu camino, Belladonna. No tengas miedo ni dudes de ti, yo te puse en este lugar porque sé que aquí debes estar. Además, tienes 12 amigos y te sientes mal porque uno te rechaza ¿Por qué ese uno es tan especial para ti?… Tienes mucho que aprender Belladonna" me guiñó el ojo y con calidez puso su mano sobre mi hombro añadiendo: "Volveré" me dijo cuando me aferré a él para que no se marchara. El mago nos dejó solos y todos lamentamos aquello.

Ahora tenía que valérmelas por mí misma y ganarme mi lugar en la compañía si continuaba con eso, y para empeorar la situación ese bosque que teníamos que cruzar era peligroso y aterrador.

Esa noche no pude dormir de lo mal que me sentía. Me dije mil veces que ya no tenía marcha atrás pero después de que fui vencida tan fácilmente por Thorin esa tarde, después de la ida de Gandalf, ratificando que era una pequeña criatura indefensa y débil aventurándose en un mundo cruel y duro, que no tenía oportunidad ante los orcos, dudé de mi decisión y tal vez antes del amanecer me escurriría lejos de allí para regresar a mi añorado agujero-hobbit.

Todos se habían dormido, la oscuridad era total y yo estaba bastante alejada del grupo. Me marcharía, sí, así que me levanté y agarré mi capa de viaje, mi bolso y cuando di la vuelta… ahí estaba una figura se recortaba contra el cielo frente a mí, parado observándome ¡Era Thorin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

El rey Enano había estado observándome sin que yo me diera cuenta.

En silencio se acercó a mí y me hizo una seña. Atolondrada miré hacia todos lados y me le acerqué temblando pues me veía venir una expulsión inmediata de la compañía. Él era sin duda un enano enorme a pesar de que sólo era un poco más alto que yo, me doblaba tamaño era en anchura de hombros y corpulencia.

Caminó hacia donde estaban los ponys, tomó unas ramitas y allí mismo se sentó para hacer una pequeña fogata. No dejaba de admirar la manera tan fácil y rápida que un Enano hacía fuego, era la habilidad de esas increíbles manos.

-Es el frío del Bosque Negro- comentó- Es como el aliento de la muerte-

Me estremecí y creí oír un lamento lejano.

-Ven, caliéntate- dijo con suavidad, pero aún y con todo eso Thorin no dejaba de asustarme, era una criatura muy sombría -¿Te lastimé?- preguntó ante mi temor.

-¿Qué? Ah, ¿la mano?- adiviné yo- No, nada. Estoy bien-

Al fin me senté junto a la fogata, frente a él, y ninguno de los dos habló. No sé si Thorin me estaba estudiando o era que le costaba hablar conmigo, pero ahí a la luz del fuego podía ver su rostro y era otra vez como lo vi allá en Bolsón Cerrado, esa profunda mirada azul tan apacible y a la vez tan intimidante.

-Tal vez no soy muy buen maestro- dijo al rato y a propósito del altercado de la tarde. Ya no había nada de autoridad en él. Su actitud me relajó completamente.

-Oh, no lo creo. Es un buen maestro- admití yo deslumbrada por aquella demostración de fuerza y habilidad con la espada que había visto de él- Porque Kili y Fili son tan buenos como usted- comenté pues sabía que los muchachos estaban bajo su tutela y que Thorin los había enseñado a combatir.

-Soy bastante duro con ellos también- reconoció el Enano algo sorprendido de estar hablando tanto de esas cosas con aquella hobbit. Pero estar con ella era muy diferente a estar hablando con los otros Enanos. Ante los otros Enanos él debía ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

-Ellos no se quejan de nada, de hecho yo creo que usted es muy noble al tomar el lugar del padre que les falta-

-¿Lo cree?- sus ojos se iluminaron y Thorin se sintió más familiarizado y menos cohibido para hablar de cosas privadas, como si conmigo pudiera ser vulnerable sin que eso lo condenara.

El rey Enano estaba empezando a reconocer lo que era la hobbit y la manera equivocada con que pensaba antes. Había sido un tonto como dijo Gandalf, un tonto que no conoce en realidad nada más que la venganza, el odio y la guerra.

-Yo sé lo que es estar sin padre, y sin madre- le dije y bajé la mirada. Thorin reaccionó y a pesar de que no hablaría mucho de eso, sus sentimientos se reflejaban en sus rudas facciones –Y desde que salimos de La Comarca he querido decirle algo, que yo creo que hace bien en no perder las esperanzas de encontrar a su padre vivo-

-Pero…- Thorin estaba profundamente conmocionado, pero luchaba contra sus emociones –Pero Gandalf dijo…¿Usted cree, en verdad?-

-Pues sí- ratifiqué.

-Yo también creo, pero- el Enano se sacudió esa conmoción para recuperar la compostura. Se levantó del piso para alejarse y fingió observar a los ponys –pero no, no se puede ni pensar en ir a Dol Guldur, ¡es una locura!-

-Entiendo, es complicado, y desviar el camino…Ustedes necesitan llegar a Erebor, es lo que tu padre te encomendó y es tu carga, Thorin-

El Enano volteó a mirarme, era la primera vez que decía su nombre y no sólo eso, yo podía ver más allá de la coraza que se había construido alrededor.

-Señorita Belladonna Bolsón- dijo con solemnidad –Creo que he sido muy ignorante hasta ahora con respecto a los hobbits y a las señoritas. Me disculpo- admitió con serenidad. Sonreí y en realidad no sé por qué, yo no era orgullosa.

-Yo no soy tan joven, como sabrá- volví a sentirme orgullosa- Eso de "señorita"- a una hobbit no se le decía "señorita" en realidad- Yo soy una hobbit bastante adulta, señor-

-Pero no se ha casado. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Thorin sorpresivamente.

-Ah, bueno…- carraspeé. ¿Qué iba a saber él de esto? Un Enano como él, de la realeza, tan hermoso y varonil, la sensualidad le salía por los poros…debía tener un historial de mujeres. Pregunta incómoda ésa, pero Thorin estaba allí ansioso de saber. No sé por qué se extrañaba de mi soltería, no era una hobbit tan bonita ni coqueta, como las mujeres que debía conocer – Creo que debería preguntarle eso a los hobbits- dije al fin sin pensarlo mucho –Y usted ¿Por qué no se ha casado?- reaccioné con picardía ¿Cuántos corazones rotos no había dejado Thorin en su camino? El muy pervertido y atrevido Enano. Casi no me aguanto y le digo todo eso.

No sabría decir si se había sonrojado con mi pregunta. Estaba loca si eso creía, alucinando estaba ya ¡Tonta hobbit!

Parece que él tampoco supo qué decir y lo mejor sería era que me callara ¡Él era un Enano! Y yo una hobbit ¿Por qué esa conversación tan inapropiada? Me enfurecería si continuaba con el tema.

-Bueno- carraspeó Thorin con seriedad, tomando la iniciativa para cortar con eso. El Enano se paseó por el lugar disimulando el hecho de que se había inmiscuido en la vida privada de Belladonna pues tenía curiosidad por saber, pero no le incumbía. Se dio cuenta de que se había divertido con toda esa tontería otra vez, y que estaba sonriendo… Vaya cosa extraña, Thorin no entendía qué le estaba pasando pero debía frenar eso, que no volviera a pasar –Mañana tenemos algo muy peligroso que hacer. Tenemos que cruzar ese bosque- se acercó a la fogata y si había sonreído alguna vez, ya no quedaba rastro de eso en aquel rostro- Descanse y prepárese- cortó secamente y se despidió con un gesto después de esa advertencia.

Me quedé allí sentada absorta en el fuego que débilmente brillaba a mis pies, y no podía entender lo que sentía; si Thorin me resultaba difícil antes ahora me intrigaba aún más. Lamenté no haber podido irme y regresar a casa, porque ahora no sólo estaba comprometida a seguir con ese peligroso viaje y el asunto del dragón, sino que me estaba involucrando en un huracán de emociones del que cada vez me era más difícil de escapar.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos adentramos a las profundidades del bosque y no vimos más la luz del sol. Nada habitaba aquel lugar. No teníamos casi comida, no teníamos agua y el río que corría allí estaba encantado. Su hechizo nos entumecía a todos nublando el sentido de orientación y finalmente nos extraviamos.

Ya todo había quedado atrás, la distancia y los recelos de Thorin, mi inseguridad y mis remilgos de hobbit inexperta. Un nuevo coraje se había adueñado de mí, que si yo hubiera imaginado eso cuando vivía en mi agujero-hobbit no lo hubiera creído. Portaba mi espada al ristre siempre y había prevenido a Balin, Bifur y Nori de ser atacados por unos extraños murciélagos que salieron de la nada, pues mi espada voló de tal manera que los decapitó hábilmente antes.

Todos me miraron con orgullo incluso Thorin, pues la hobbit se estaba convirtiendo en una Enana, pero él nada me dijo. Yo era otra persona, de mi antiguo yo no quedaba ni la ropa pues los Enanos me habían regalado algunas de sus prendas y armas, y eso era lo que vestía ahora.

Ganaba confianza en mí misma cada día más.

Pero nada hacíamos dando vueltas y vueltas y agotando energías. La noche del altercado con los murciélagos los Enanos empezaron a discutir acaloradamente hasta que yo intervine y puse un poco de orden entre aquellos testarudos hombrecitos que no daban su brazo a torcer. Fue entonces cuando escuchamos música y cantos ¡Hipnotizante! ¡Pero no había que caer en su hechizo! Cálidos cantos y luces, y olor a comida ¡Íbamos a caer en una trampa!

-Escuchen ¡No se acerquen a las luces!- empecé a decir inútilmente. El hambre los llamaba, los hermosos cantos eran seductores- ¡Nori, Ori, Oin, no vayan!- angustiosamente repetía pues no veía a todos los Enanos -¡Bofur ¿Dónde estás? ¡Bombur… Glóin!- No los veía, se estaban desapareciendo –¿Balin, Dwalin? ¿Me oyen? Nori ¡Dori!... – se estaban perdiendo todos, todos incluso él… -¡Thorin!-

Me perdí en la oscuridad buscándolos. No sé si ellos se habían ido hacia las luces, o si el bosque se los había tragado, y ¿qué sería de mí allí perdida sola?

-¡Thorin! ¿Dónde estás Thorin?- el bosque se tragaba mi voz.

¡Se perdió Thorin! El único que podía salvarnos de algo realmente grave.


	6. Chapter 6

_ A partir de ahora no hay nada de influencias de las películas porque solamente se ha estrenado la primera. Las películas se inventaron la traición de Thranduil por lo tanto eso no existe aquí. Me he basado solamente en el libro, aunque no lo voy a recrear todo en mi aventura para no alargar la historia. En realidad para establecer una relación entre el rey Enano y la hobbit se necesita más tiempo, pero en fin, yo me voy a saltar eso_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Sola y perdida en el siniestro bosque rompí a llorar de desesperación y de miedo, pero recordé la mirada de Thorin la noche que pasamos en Bolsón Cerrado, cuando me decía con sus ojos sin pronunciar palabra "Ayúdeme, señorita Bolsón", y recordé la sonrisa de Bofur cuando decía antes de bañarse en el río "Muchachos, hay una mujer entre nosotros, sean respetuosos" y todos moderaban sus bromas y se bañaban con escasa ropa. Donde fuera que estuvieran esos Enanos yo debía encontrarlos, no los dejaría, así que me sequé las lágrimas y dejé a un lado el miedo y escuché: mis agudos oídos ya no oían nada, ya no había cantos ni olor a comida, ni luces ni nada.

Regresé a donde habíamos acampado y no me fue difícil encontrar el lugar, conocía esos árboles, y ahí estaba el claro de donde venían las luces, y ya no había nada sino una espesa oscuridad y un ensordecedor silencio. Recogí las pocas cosas necesarias que nos quedaban y con una antorcha emprendí el camino en busca de mis amigos perdidos en las entrañas de un lugar maldito.

"Valor Belladonna, valor, Gandalf confió en ti" me repetía mentalmente "Todos confiaron en mí, de hecho, y por eso me trajeron en su compañía. No los defraudaría, no defraudaría la confianza que había ganado con Thorin" y así seguía un camino sin rumbo. Entonces percibí un olor, mi agudo sentido del olfato me hacía ser una excelente rastreadora que cuando era niña me decían los otros hobbits que era un perrito, Sí, era un perrito y un ratón por cómo me movía. Así decían todos en medio de chanzas, en total silencio, inadvertida me escapaba de todo, un ratón; y así que en eso me volví, y seguí el rastro del olor de los Enanos que bastante bien conocía.

Y así fue como esta hobbit llegó al lugar más aterrador que hubiera visto en su vida… el cubil de un grupo de monstruosas arañas que vivían allí en el Bosque Negro.

Me quedé paralizada observando con el resplandor de la antorcha unos pegajosos hilos que se entretejían por todos los alrededores. En silencio deposité los bultos en el piso y con la antorcha y mi espada seguí avanzando porque estaba segura que allí era donde estaban los Enanos y no me faltó mucho para confirmarlo:

-Tenemos doce Enanos, pequeños y de piel muy dura, pero es carne- decía una horrible voz y apagué la antorcha asustada. De todas maneras ya amanecía por lo tanto un poco más de luz aclaraba las cosas, dentro de lo posible en aquel bosque.

-Los mataremos y nos los comeremos- le contestaba otra voz –¡Hay uno bien gordo! Pero, un momento…-

Mi corazón se paralizó porque allí delante de mí algo gigantesco se movió entre las ramas y vi quienes eran las que estaba hablando ¡Eran las arañas! ¡Enormes, gordas y peludas como yo nunca vi antes! Ahogué un grito pues no tenía nada de voz.

-Parece que tenemos un treceavo Enano, amigas- dijo la monstruosa araña -¡Miren!-

Eran dos, no, tres, ¡Cuatro gigantes que me habían descubierto! Salté de horror cuando se lanzaron contra mí y tropecé con unos bultos que estaban colgando de los árboles ¡Eran ellos, y estaban allí envueltos en telas de araña!

Me vi entre la vida y la muerte, tan pequeñita como yo era y tan débil, no tendría oportunidad de salvarme. Tomé mi espada que también era pequeña y no me quedó de otra que enfrentar a los monstruos con ella, alentada por el miedo a ser devorada por unas bestias despiadadas. Las arañas eran gigantes, y ante una muerte inminente no les tuve más miedo, no quería morir, así que reaccioné con violencia y las combatí como loca gritándoles. Y saltando sobre ellas con velocidad y rapidez les clavaba la aguda espada, pero por otro lado con sus asquerosas patas me golpeaban y me hacían caer al piso herida. Pero me volvía a parar y gritando les saltaba encima y las apuñalaba llenándome de un asqueroso líquido pegajoso.

El bosque se llenó de gritos porque las arañas enloquecieron por el ataque de una minúscula criatura desesperada que apenas podían ver.

Doce Enanos estaban allí a punto de ser devorados y no sabía si vivos o ya muertos ¿Y dónde estaba Thorin?

* * *

Las estancias del Rey Elfo eran en realidad una gran cueva, inmersa en medio del Bosque Negro, por donde corría un río que venía de las montañas y cruzaba los arcos de piedra que eran la entrada a dicho reino. Muchos pasadizos se internaban en la tierra, dentro de aquella gran cueva, y todo estaba finamente decorado pues los elfos eran Elfos del Bosque, amantes de la belleza y de la sabiduría, y estos Elfos en particular disfrutaban de los crepúsculos, del sol, la luna y la estrellas… pero no querían a los Naugrim debido a una antigua historia de robos y venganzas entre ellos, por lo tanto desconfiaban mucho de aquellos Enanos que se habían inmiscuido furtivamente dentro de sus tierras. Capturaron a Thorin Escudo de Roble cuando éste se les había aparecido en medio de su fiesta en el bosque y lo arrastraron sin gentileza alguna a la cueva que era también una mazmorra.

-¿Quién eres?- el rey Thranduil enfrentó a Thorin con dureza pues los Elfos consideraban a los Enanos peligrosos y traicioneros- Y ¿Qué hacías atacándonos en nuestra fiesta?-

-No los estaba atacando, sólo tenemos hambre- respondió Thorin muy molesto por estar atado y sujeto por las manos de aquellos seres que eran la guardia del rey.

-¿Tienen? Entonces son varios de ustedes- se alarmó el Rey Elfo.

No había nada de simpatía entre ellos, los Enanos y los Elfos se odiaban y se habían matado unos a otros en el pasado. Thorin era un enemigo para esos Elfos del Bosque.

Thranduil ordenó que registraran al Enano y le quitaron su espada, dejando a Thorin indefenso y sintiéndose muy humillado y pequeño en medio de gente tan alta y hermosa. Los Enanos eran en realidad pequeños y los Elfos en cambio muy esbeltos y perfectos, y lo miraban a él como a un bichito puesto que se creía que Aulë había creado a los Naugrim como un error, que esta raza era un error de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Thranduil al ver la espada que llevaba Thorin -¿De dónde robaste esto, Enano?-

-Yo no robé nada- forcejeó el Enano indignado- Esas espadas nos las encontramos en una cueva de trol hace días, durante nuestro viaje- explicó el episodio en que él y la compañía encontraron una cueva de trol con espadas y cosas y ellos habían tomado unas, por cierto, dándole a Belladonna una de estas espadas, y que era de hecho la que ella estaba usando –Esa espada es mía, yo me la encontré así que me pertenece-

-¡Es una espada élfica!- Thranduil la estudió con detenimiento y fascinación -¡Es Orcrist, forjada en Gondolin!- se asombró al descubrir lo que era. Miró con desprecio a Thorin y se guardó la espada.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí?-

Thorin no quería decirle nada, no debía…pero estaba demasiado ofendido por la desconfianza de aquellos Elfos que creían que ellos estaban allá para robarlos.

-¿No me reconoces, Elfo?- se alzó orgulloso forcejeando contra sus captores- Tú debiste conocer a mi abuelo, tú le rendías tributo…. Soy Thorin hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, el Rey Bajo la Montaña-

Los Elfos todos soltaron exclamaciones pero Thranduil permanecía inmutable ante aquella revelación, como si no significara nada.

-Por lo tanto esa espada me pertenece, soy un rey- Thorin orgulloso reclamaba lo suyo. Los Enanos eran extremadamente celosos y protectores con lo que era suyo.

-Manos sucias no son dignas de portar una espada élfica, Enano- replicó Thranduil ignorando por completo el hecho de que Thorin era también de la nobleza. Y lo despojó de sus ropas reales, que era lo que le quedaba a Thorin de su linaje, porque estas ropas ya estaban desgastadas y sucias del viaje.

Los Elfos humillaron a Thorin con aquel acto, tanto que el Enano, apenas con el pantalón, decayó sumiso y totalmente vencido.

-La Orcrist pertenece a los Elfos, no a criaturas como ustedes- el Rey Elfo ordenó a sus guardias que se llevaran las ropas de Thorin y la Orcrist.

-No ignores, Elfo, que sabes lo que soy, y cuál es mi reino- murmuró Thorin enrojecido, reclamando un poco de dignidad- Para allá voy, a por mi tesoro, porque el rey ha regresado-

-¿Tú reino? ¿Tu tesoro?- alzó una ceja Thranduil con una mueca –Señor, aquí no se ve ningún rey, sino un apestoso y feo Enano-

Aquellas palabras de duda descarada desataron la ira de Thorin que se zafó con violencia de sus ataduras, pero los Elfos lo dominaron a golpes pues los Enanos eran muy fuertes, peligrosos y agresivos y había que dominarlos así, como si fueran unas bestias.

Tirado en el piso sangrando quedó el rey Enano y humillado por Thranduil que no veía nada más en él que un enemigo peligroso y traicionero. No debió decirle quien era, Thorin temía que la gente supiera que iban a reclamar su reino y su tesoro porque eso atraería la codicia de gente ajena.

Y no se equivocó. Si una cosa adoraba el Rey Elfo era el oro, y mucho había codiciado ese oro de Erebor, pero el dragón lo había mantenido alejado. Sin embargo pensó que si esos tontos Enanos del bosque escapaban y mataban al dragón y morían en aquella empresa, el podría adueñarse del oro entonces.

Los guardias del palacio arrastraron a Thorin hacia una celda, profunda y oscura y allí lo tiraron y lo encerraron sin nada.

Solo, casi desnudo, hambriento y herido, Thorin quedó tendido en el suelo de un agujero frío y oscuro en medio de un charco de sangre, y no sabía si saldría vivo de allí. Creyó que su empresa había llegado a su fin.

Thranduil ordenó la persecución y captura del resto de los Enanos que andaban por el bosque. Pero no contaban con el hecho de que aquellos Enanos no andaban solos sino que una hobbit iba con ellos, y esa hobbit era una criatura que no subestimarían.

Porque Belladonna Bolsón sola había matado a tres arañas gigantes y la cuarta escapó aterrada del Bosque Negro, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Así que si los había salvado a todos de las arañas, también los salvaría de los Elfos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Olía a araña muerta y estaba empapada de líquido pegajoso, temblaba incontrolablemente y mi espada colgaba de lado mientras veía los enormes y abultados cuerpos yaciendo inertes entre espesas telarañas.

Corrí sin razonar mucho todavía a abrir los sacos que colgaban de los árboles y uno a uno iban saliendo los cuerpos de Glóin, Oin, Bifur, Dori, Dwalin, Balin… y se movían, luchaban contra su prisión, lo que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo pues estaban vivos…Más arriba abría otros capullos y Kili cayó al piso estrepitosamente, Fili colgaba cabeza abajo y Nori me ayudó a liberarlo.

Temíamos que volvieran más arañas.

-¡¿Estás bien, Bella?!- Bofur se había quitado todas las telarañas de encima y corrió hacia mí para asegurarse de que estaba bien pues las heridas me sangraban -¡Gracias a Mahal!- el Enano notó que no tenía heridas graves y me abrazó agradecido. Luego fueron Balin y Dwalin los que fueron a verme, Oin y Glóin, todos me felicitaron por estar vivos y a salvo, asombrados de la hazaña. Un poco heridos estaban claro, sobre todo Fili, quien perdió casi toda su barba, y el pesado Bombur que cayó desde lo alto del árbol y se dio un golpe de madre.

-Pero ¿Y Thorin? tenemos que encontrar a Thorin- temblaba yo y no estaba nada tranquila, Thorin seguía perdido -posiblemente muerto por las arañas- y mi corazón no tendría paz hasta dar con él.

Afortunadamente ya amanecía y la luz traía esperanzas, pero no imaginaba que ahora tendríamos que huir de un grupo de Elfos del Bosque.

* * *

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo Thorin Escudo de Roble encerrado en aquel agujero élfico, él sólo pensó en una cosa: Belladona Bolsón, su hobbit.

Recordó todo lo que ella había hecho durante el viaje y que él nunca reconoció. Ella estaría allí curando sus heridas como había hecho con Dwalin cuando se cortó con la espada, o como cuando Bifur se cayó del árbol y ella le puso compresas calientes en la pierna y el brazo. Ella ponía orden en las discusiones, tranquilizaba los ánimos, daba apoyo cuando se sentían mal, oía cuando necesitaban ser oídos, daba un poco de alegría y ternura a la rudeza del ambiente; aconsejaba con sabiduría, percibía cosas que ellos no percibían ¡Y los había hecho bañar! Belladonna hacía que los Enanos se asearan antes de cada comida, gran cosa, porque antes apestaban más, y se bañaban en el río apenas podían (Ella se iba a otro lugar a hacerlo, y ninguno de ellos espiaba. A las mujeres las respetaban y de eso se enorgullecían). Tantas cosas que Thorin recordaba en ese momento. Y nunca le dijo que ella era mejor en el combate con espada que Bifur, Bombur y Ori…

Tal como le había dicho Gandalf, la hobbit era diferente a todo lo que había conocido y eso le había gustado desde el comienzo, su cabello rojizo estaba siempre alborotado y sus pies peludos eran enormes, pero todo ese descuido era hermoso en la hobbit de dulce mirada y piel blanca como la luna; era descuidada la chica sí pero a la vez poseía la delicadeza y el cuidado que su femineidad aportaba al grupo y que él muy testarudo no podía ver porque sólo valoraba la fuerza del combate.

Gandalf tenía toda la razón, estaba aprendiendo cosas que no había visto antes.

Todos los Enanos la querían. Era como con los hijos y las hijas, que todos preferían a los varones al principio, eran los herederos, los valiosos, los compadres en el grupo y tal, pero luego eran las hembras las que les robaban el corazón. Como su hermana Dís, no era heredera al trono ni nada pero su padre, él y su hermano la querían más que nada. De eso Thorin se estaba dando cuenta ahora.

Extrañó a su hermana Dís profundamente, e imaginó a Belladonna allá en Ered Luin viviendo con ellos y vestida con sus ropas hermosas y peinada con trenzas al estilo Enano que seguramente Dís le haría. Deseaba verla vestida como una princesa Khazâd, entonces su corazón latió fuerte y su adolorido cuerpo empezó a tener reacciones extrañas, que no desconocía del todo, pero que Thorin se sorprendía mucho de que fueran causadas por una mujer, y no una Enana sino una hobbit ¡Eso no podía ser! Él siempre esperó a la Enana que le hiciera reaccionar, que lo enamorara, pero eso nunca llegó…Las Enanas no se interesaban en las cosas de los varones, no eran aventureras y él pensaba que estaban llenas de tontos remilgos… Entonces llegaba ahora esa hobbit desgreñada y lo enfrentaba, en aquel viaje:: Y era una hobbit la que empezaba a moverle todo por dentro y ahora deseaba tenerla allí porque era la persona que necesitaba ahora que estaba débil, para desahogar todas su penas porque ella lo oiría y lo comprendería.

Sin embargo las palabras de Thranduil destruyeron su amor, "él era un Enano feo y apestoso" y ¿Qué vería una hobbit delicada como Belladonna en él tan tosco y rudo? Nada. Esas manos de él eran ásperas y desagradables del trabajo que habían llevado y las de ella eran suaves como un pétalo de flor. Cuando Belladonna viera a los Elfos se enamoraría de alguno de ellos, nunca de un Enano.

Pero no viviría para verla otra vez para redimirse y eso encolerizó a Thorin. Ese Rey Elfo le truncó sus sueños. Toda su vida le negaron la posibilidad de ser feliz, le quitaron a su madre, a su hermano Frerin, a su padre, su tesoro, su reino ¡Todo! Y ahora a su hobbit. Porque Belladonna era su hobbit ¡Suya y de nadie más! Le habían quitado su espada y sus ropas, y se atrevían a dudar de que su reino y su tesoro fueran suyos, y lo habían arrojado allí para morirse. Y ahora el celo de su raza se adueñaba de él por completo y lo cegaba, celaba a la hobbit incluso de los otros Enanos.

"¡Maldito Smaug! ¡Maldito Smaug!" Gritaba Thorin en su celda como un poseso. Maldito sea mil veces el dragón causa de sus desgracias.

Mil veces gritaba maldiciones contra Smaug y todos sus enemigos, hasta que una voz detuvo su locura:

-Thorin ¿Eres tú?-

El rey Enano creyó que se había vuelto loco al fin pues oía esa mágica voz salida de la nada diciendo eso allí afuera y eso era imposible, él estaba sepultado vivo dentro de un agujero en la tierra ¿Quién iba a encontrarlo? Pues una hobbit, una hobbit que se escurría por los rincones y rastreaba como un sabueso. La hobbit había entrado al reino de Thranduil inadvertida y había olido la esencia de Thorin que tanto conocía, y lo había encontrado en la última de las celdas. Tal como había encontrado a los otros Enanos atrapados por las arañas.

Asombrosa criatura sin duda, Gandalf tenía razón en todo para incluirla en la misión. Thorin sonrió como nunca y una nueva vida pobló su alma, todo gracias a ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Cuando salimos de la guarida de las arañas percibí la llegada de unos nuevos seres. No los conocía pero enseguida insistí a los Enanos que se ocultaran, que se ocultaran entre los cadáveres y restos babosos que las arañas tenían por todo el lugar. Todos ellos y nuestros bultos fueron cubiertos por telarañas, sin embargo, inquietos, no dejábamos de preocuparnos por otra cosa: ¿Dónde estaba Thorin?.

-Son los Elfos del Bosque Negro- informaba Balin que conocía de eso muy bien -Mucho me temo que ellos deben haber capturado a Thorin-

-¿Serán malos?- Kili estaba muy consternado, y nada sabía él tampoco de Elfos.

-No lo sé... nuestras razas han luchado entre sí desde tiempos inmemorables y los Elfos no olvidan lo de Doriath y Thingol...- resoplaba el anciano Enano -Mucho me temo que Thorin pague las consecuencias-

Sentí un profundo dolor y allí supe que aquel Enano me importaba y me importaba más de lo que debía. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, nunca había pensado tanto en un hobbit. Pero Thorin no era un hobbit, era un Enano y ese Enano había llegado a mi vida como una jugarreta del destino.

Ya era hora de reconocer que me estaba enamorando por primera vez... y estaba perpleja por eso.

-Yo iré a buscarlo- susurré -Ustedes no pueden, ustedes son muchos y si esos Elfos son tan hábiles como dicen las leyendas, no podrán escapar ¡Deben esconderse!- insistí.

-Pero… ¡Maese Bolsón ¿Qué dice?!- el gordo Bombur estaba adolorido por la caída y los golpes, extrañado de aquella actitud mía.

-Ella tiene razón, ¿No vieron cómo escapó de las arañas? Es pequeña y ágil. Los Elfos no la verán- opinaba Bofur emocionado -Yo creo que sí puedes, Bella. Además, con esa espada que ha matado arañas ¿Vas a temerle a Elfos?-

-Es "Aguijón"- le conté a Bofur sobre el nombre que había pensado para mi espada, y me sentí llena de valor -Encontraré ese reino y buscaré a Thorin. Yo puedo- le rogué a los Enanos que confiaran en mí y obedecieran- ¡Ocúltense! No dejen que los Elfos los encuentren que yo necesito que regresen a su reino y así poder encontrar a Thorin-

Los Enanos gruñeron pues no querían ponerme en semejante peligro, pero la vida de Thorin dependía de eso, así que no había opciones.

Y así fue como yo, Belladonna Bolsón, una pequeña y frágil hobbit, emprendió una arriesgada acción impulsada por el más puro amor.

Oculta observé llegar a un grupo de sorprendentes criaturas, como nunca las había visto de hermosas y perfectas, y estaban como rodeadas de un hálito místico, y poseían asombrosa agilidad. Fueron momentos de terribles angustias y creí que mis nervios me traicionarían, que saldría gritando de allí y que aquellos Elfos que registraban el bosque...nos descubrirían. No lo soportaba más.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdimos a Thorin, tal vez dos o tres días. Aquellos Elfos no se cansaban nunca, hasta que al fin…

Entonces empecé a seguirlos, a los Elfos esos, se iban de un lado a otro, pero los seguí, todo el día y de nuevo la horrible oscuridad llegaba al bosque. No tendría más oportunidades. Pero finalmente a lo lejos divisé unas luces.

* * *

-¿Bella?- susurró Thorin incrédulo a la puerta que lo aprisionaba -Esto es imposible ¿Quién eres, demonio?-

-Escucha, no hay tiempo. He logrado llegar hasta aquí sin que me vean, pero no tenemos tiempo. Voy a sacarte-

-¿Pero cómo?- el rey Enano no se engañó más, era su hobbit que estaba en verdad allí.

-Solamente vi una salida cuando entré a los calabozos y es por donde sacan unos barriles que caen al río... es la única opción para salir ocultos, Thorin, lo único. Rápido, debo abrir esto- empecé a golpear casi llorosa aquel candado oxidado con una barra que había robado cuando llegué, pero veía que sería imposible romper así el candado...

No tenía tiempo, aunque Thorin estaba encerrado en un agujero profundo y olvidado y los guardias jamás se acercarían por allí, la horrible angustia de no tener tiempo me estaba haciendo llorar. Entonces CRAK, un golpe seco y el viejo candado se abrió ante mis incrédulos ojos.

Al abrir la puerta mis ojos que veían en la oscuridad total encontraron a un Thorin sin ropa, famélico, ojeroso y con horribles heridas de golpes en su rostro y pecho. Me horroricé al verlo así tan desvalido y mis lágrimas querían fluir al fin, pero no tenía tiempo. Lo ayudé a parase con todas mis fuerzas y lo único que pude hacer por él es llevarlo a donde los barriles aquellos, con las esperanza de que el barril pudiera salir por el agujero y caer al río fuera del reino.

-Yo te ayudaré Thorin, no te abandonaré- le dije- Estos barriles salen por allá y caen a un río. Yo me quedaré afuera y guiaré el barril por el río y saldremos por la primera orilla que encuentre-

Él me obedeció sin pensar si era un buen plan o no, entró con dificultad al barril y lo tapé. Y así sin pensarlo más, los dos nos lanzamos a lo incierto y al peligro.

La noche nos ayudó, metido Thorin en un barril y conmigo encima caímos río abajo por un torrente de agua, de tal manera que creí que no sobreviviríamos. Estaba sobre ese barril y el agua golpeaba fuertemente contra nosotros y se metía adentro del barril ahogando a Thorin.

Sólo pude volver a pensar cuando el río fue piadoso con nosotros y al fin nos arrojó a un remanso que acercaba a una pálida y serena orilla.

* * *

El escape del reino Elfo sin que ellos vieran nada fue una hazaña increíble que no pude identificar sino cuando ya estábamos en esa orilla y yo respiré otra vez. Temblando incontrolablemente y congelada por el frío de la noche abrí el barril para poder salvar a Thorin y no sabía si estaba vivo o ahogado. El Enano salió para alivio de mi alma y vomitó agua, me apuré a asistirlo aunque yo estaba casi tan ahogada como él. El agua había lavado toda su sangre, y su pecho relucía limpio, pero los golpes habían dejado moretones y su rostro estaba cortado.

Cayó boca arriba respirando con dificultad y yo me le acerqué y revisé sus golpes y heridas.

-Belladonna, Belladonna- repetía Thorin con dificultad pero estaba más inconsciente que consciente. Corrí a buscar algunas hierbas tanto para hacer una fogata (Que yo no hacía con nada de facilidad) como para curar a Thorin. Conocía de hierbas curativas y nunca pensé que eso lo iba a necesitar, las Athelas, y me di cuenta que habíamos salido del Bosque Negro, por lo tanto pude encontrar las hierbas.

Me costó un mundo encender la fogata, pero lo hice, de ver a los Enanos hacerlo, la forma en que frotaban sus manos y las rocas...

-Bella... yo, yo- balbuceaba Thorin atormentado por sus emociones.

-Tranquilo, te pondrás bien. Solamente necesitas descansar. Creo que estaremos a salvo un rato antes de que los Elfos se den cuenta de la fuga. Salimos del Bosque Negro… pero mucho me temo que debo volver-

Él me miraba con ojos ojerosos y cansados y entonces su mano buscó la mía y se aferró a ella y cerró los ojos.

Yo no podría dormir, debía vigilar, así que me quedé muerta de frío al lado de Thorin, meditando tantas cosas que me estaban pasando. No tenía nada para cubrir su torso desnudo y tal vez no deseaba hacerlo... me resultaba tan hermoso. Aplicaba el jugo de las hierbas sobre sus heridas, frotaba su torso y él dormía tranquilamente, con una paz de que parecía no conocer.

Pero no podíamos quedarnos allí ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer esta hobbit?

-Debes recuperarte, Thorin, tengo que buscar a los otros Enanos que esperan en el Bosque Negro- le susurraba dulcemente porque no sabía si él podía oírme.

Al fin el sol salía como una bendición y el Enano despertaba de un sueño profundo y reparador.

-Bella... no… no vayas tú sola- dijo al verme -Nunca había dormido así... yo- buscaba palabras con las cuales abrirse, solamente en ese momento de vulnerabilidad total él podría abrirse- Gracias, en verdad-

-Está bien, pero quédate tú aquí, yo tengo que buscar a los otros Enanos y la guarida de las arañas está lejos-

-¿Arañas?- Se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía un mojado pantalón puesto como ropa y se vio muy incómodo por eso. Se avergonzó de su inexperiencia y de su timidez, así que debía luchar contra eso.

-Es una larga historia- yo disimulé que notaba eso.

* * *

-Pequeña hobbit ¿Qué hiciste?- Thorin gruñó con una sonrisa y tomando una actitud relajada para proteger su vulnerabilidad. Ya no parecía tan apenado por estar sin ropa ante una mujer, pero la verdad era que no sabía comportarse ante tal situación.

Por eso los comentarios que le salían eran tontos y su actitud para con ella igual de tonta.

* * *

Y yo no sé por qué Thorin tenía esa habilidad para molestarme tanto con cualquier comentario. A veces parecía tan tímido, tan cohibido y apesumbrado, y otras veces era un atrevido.

-Te salvé a ti y salvé a tus Enanos, cabeza dura. Quédate aquí- le insistí para que no se parara- Vamos, no estás tan mal, no exageres-

-No, voy contigo porque prefiero que nos atrapen a todos juntos que otra vez nos lleven por separado: pero, ayúdame- Thorin puso su pesado brazo sobre mi hombro y algo me decía que se hacía el débil para que yo lo sujetara.

Lo ayudé e inevitablemente tenía que abrazarlo, apretando ese fuerte cuerpo descubierto contra mí. Era todo un malvado seductor, incluso estando herido el Enano no dejaba de ser atrevido y seductor para mí.

-Estoy segura que saldremos pronto saldremos de esto, si seguimos todo lo que nos dijo Gandalf, de no perder el sendero-

-¡Ah ese Gandalf!- despotricó el Enano enojado por el abandono del mago ante lo más difícil del camino.

-No lo juzgues, no sabemos qué motivos tiene-

-¡Yo sólo veo que todos estuvimos a punto de morir!-

Buen punto, no dije nada. Parecía un sueño que aún estuviera viva.

Caminamos libres de altercados hasta donde había dejado a los otros Enanos y Thorin pareció disfrutar el estar recostado de mí.

-Eres muy buena, Belladonna, muy buena en esto. No imagino cómo pudiste guiarte tan bien para encontrarnos-

-Bueno, instintos- me incomodizaban ya tantos alabos de un rey.

Afortunadamente encontramos al resto de la compañía y sin perder más tiempo salimos de allí inmediatamente, temiendo la llegada de más arañas o Elfos.

* * *

Y así transcurrió mi aventura por el Bosque Negro, había logrado el cruce con éxito yo, solamente yo.

Un nuevo camino se abría ante nosotros, y era el camino a Esgaroth, ciudad de los Hombres, y la Montaña Solitaria imponente y tenebrosa ya adornaba nuestro horizonte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

En las mazmorras del rey Thranduil, Thorin había cambiado para siempre.

A pesar de todo el odio que había dejado en él Thranduil, y todo el peso de la venganza contra Smaug que había heredado de su padre, ahora había un nuevo sentimiento que crecía indetenible adentro de esa fuerte coraza que tenía y que ocupaba su mente más que el propósito de llegar a Erebor y recuperar el antiguo reino de los Enanos.

La sensación de las suaves manos de ella rozando todo su adolorido pecho, el calor de sus cuidados aquella noche, era demasiado hipnotizante para él. Algo en su cuerpo había despertado como un volcán y ahora no sabía a dónde lo iba a arrastrar eso.

Pero aceptar lo que le ocurría ahora era renegar de su raza y su linaje.

Thorin no podía amar a una hobbit, tan simple como eso, él no podía amar a la persona que habían contratado para entregar a las fauces de Smaug.

Porque su hobbit era para eso, ésa era su misión, y si Thorin ahora se retractaba, la misión se vendría al piso por completo. No sabía si lo que más le dolía era eso, poner la vida de Belladonna en semejante peligro, o el hecho de que ella jamás se fijaría en él de la manera que deseaba.

Todo su orgullo se tambaleó en la cuevas del Rey Elfo, nunca notó que en realidad era débil en aspectos importantes de la vida pues no sabía tratar a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. No creía que podría acercársele nunca como hombre y además no se la merecía. Y las palabras de Thranduil sellaban el destino de aquella ilusión: él no era más que_ "un enano feo y apestoso"._

Era demasiado doloroso, y él no pidió eso, no lo quería, era un estorbo, una distracción para un guerrero con una misión tan importante como él ¡La hobbit estaba allí para enfrentar a Smaug así le costara la vida, y así ellos poder recuperar su tesoro y aún más, Erebor mismo! ¡Esos sentimientos inoportunos! ¡Lo arruinaban todo!

Thorin cerraría su corazón a ese invasor y entrometido sentimiento que era un estorbo. Para eso lo educaron, para ser un guerrero y un líder fuerte que no se dejaría doblegar por las emociones y sentimentalismos.

* * *

Más apesumbrado que nunca se la pasaba más callado y alejado de ella que antes.

Ya cuando la compañía llegaba a Esgaroth, todos preguntaban a su líder cómo iban a entrarle a los Hombres. El rey Enano no tenía cabeza para responderles, divagaba torpemente que Balin empezó a darse cuenta de que algo ocurría entre él y Belladonna, porque ambos tenían la cabeza en otra cosa que no era la misión.

* * *

Una noche me encontré con Thorin sin querer mientras él paseaba solitario a la luz de la luna.

-Belladonna- me llamó al verme impulsado por el temor a que me fuera -Hemos estado muy ocupados todos estos días, sin poder...hablar-

-Bueno sí, ehh- fue lo que me salió pero me ilusioné, y me ilusioné mucho.

-Eres oficialmente amiga de los Enanos de Erebor, nos salvaste y te espera un titulo de honor en mi reino cuando lo recupere-

Fue lo que dijo, lo que tenía que hablar. Esperaba otra cosa, mi corazón que latía con fuerza tontamente ilusionado esperaba otra cosa después de aquella noche juntos a orillas del rio.

-Cuidaste de mí y me sanaste- aquello lo decía con mucha majestuosidad pero nada más. Me sentí como uno de sus soldados -Serás recompensada-

-Sí, lo sé. Así como también recibiré mi parte del tesoro- dije disimulando mi emoción.

-Claro- dijo él.

-Bien, entonces no hay más nada que hablar- claramente veía que yo no sería nada para él, que no era una Enana hermosa y digna de un rey, así que di la media vuelta y me marché para preocuparme más por mi misión: un enorme dragón que me esperaba, y no debía pensar más en este tonto amor de niña.

* * *

Thorin se sintió miserable al verla marcharse, pero así debía ser. Aquel viaje era lo más cruel que podía soportar, y no imaginaba el llegar a las ruinas de Erebor y dejar que Belladonna entrara sola allí... ¡Oh, quién podría comprender!

Ese amor inoportuno era una maldición... y una bendición, debía reconocer, porque ella le estaba abriendo los ojos a un mundo que antes desconocía.

Ah, el Enano bufó ruidosamente y miró hacia el horizonte donde estaba la Montaña Solitaria y solamente debía tener en mente a Smaug y nada más. En cuanto a lo que ocurriera con Belladonna durante su misión... él nada podía hacer al respecto.

De mal humor volvió con los Enanos para discutir su llegada a Esgaroth. Entonces fue cuando vio aquello: Kili y Fili bromeaban sin camisa y con los pantalones colgándoles de la cintura que casi se le caían por las piernas, con Ori, Bifur y Bombur riéndose escandalosamente y muy poco respetuosamente en un rincón, y a su lado vio algo mucho peor: Era Bofur y estaba tomado de las manos con su hobbit, su Belladonna ¡Vaya atrevimiento más grande! Belladonna siempre corría a sus brazos, de arriba a abajo iba con él, desde que salieron de La Comarca eran Bofur y Belladonna y eso ya molestaba a Thorin lo suficiente. La puñalada de los celos le atravesaba el pecho.

Claro, no podía saber que Bofur había encontrado a la hobbit triste y que se había sentado con ella para consolarla. Que no había allí otra cosa que una profunda amistad. Y aunque lo viera, la naturaleza celosa de los Enanos no lo dejaría razonar.

* * *

-¡Kili! ¡Fili!- una voz nos sobresaltó a todos -¡Qué hacen comportándose como unos ebrios y con esas fachas!- Thorin había aparecido en el grupo furioso con sus sobrinos -¡Qué falta de respeto es ésa! No parecen ser dignos de llevar el linaje de Durin ¡Vístanse!-

Kili y Fili se avergonzaron mucho y enseguida corrieron a ponerse sus camisas. Los jóvenes habían tenido un momento de vanidad para con la hobbit mientras trataban de animarla, ésa era la verdad, por eso se quitaron las camisas. Thorin no era tonto. Ori, Bifur y Bombur se estaban riendo de aquel teatro que los jóvenes montaban pero ya no.

-Sólo estaban jugando- bufó Balin observando todo-Todos necesitamos relajarnos después de lo que hemos pasado, y tratamos de divertir a nuestra saqueadora que anda nerviosa por la cercanía de su trabajo... ¡Enfrentar a Smaug, nada menos!. No hay que tomarse las cosas tan en serio-

-Bofur, quiero hablar contigo- Thorin ignoró a Balin pues estaba enfocado en Bofur nada más.

-¿Qué pasa?- perpleja por aquello traté de razonar con Thorin. Pero él sólo me miró con reproche y volvió a su asunto con el Enano. Bofur no dijo nada sino que se levantó de la hierba para atender al jefe. Él era muy humilde y poco orgulloso, por lo tanto no chistaba ante estas cosas

-Ya estamos demasiado cerca de Smaug- le dijo el jefe enérgicamente. Yo y los otros Enanos observábamos atontados la escena- Nadie cree que lo logremos, todos nos ven muertos apenas lleguemos allá. Esperan que muramos para tomar nuestro tesoro ¿Entiendes la responsabilidad que tenemos, Bofur?-

-Claro que sí- Se defendía el aludido nerviosamente.

-Entonces es hora de que dejes de jugar todo el tiempo y te pongas a entrenar en combate, porque podemos ser atacados por orcos en cualquier momento y tú no has agarrado una espada en todo el viaje. Sólo andas de amiguito ¿Entiendes?-

-Un momento muchachos, calma, calma- intervino Balin al fin -¿Por qué la preocupación, Thorin? antes no te importaba que no todos fueran guerreros-

-Me importa ahora ¡Ocúpense de la situación y dejen el amigueo!- ordenó a Bofur y a todos los demás -Los espero junto a la fogata, a todos, vamos a hablar lo de mañana-

Dejando las cosas claras y sin darme un chance de calmarlo, el rey Enano se aleja dejando a Balin meneando la cabeza ante una clara escena de celos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- balbuceó al fin Bofur- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que andemos sin camisa? No estamos desnudos, vamos. Nunca ha sido problema, no le hemos faltado el respeto a nadie-

-Pues tal vez ante una mujer a Thorin no le guste que anden sin camisa- suspiró Balin.

-Bah y eso ¿Por qué?- torció el gesto Bofur –Yo soy un Enano bastante decente y les dije a estos torpes que se bañaran con sus pantalones, al menos-

-Ah, muchacho, no preguntes, que ese mal genio de Thorin es porque está atravesando algo muy confuso que le ha llegado justo ahora. Está sufriendo...- Balin meneaba la cabeza cansadamente- Vamos, todos, a la fogata-

Esto no podía quedarse así, yo hablaría lo que tuviera que hablar en aquella reunión.

* * *

La noche estaba clara pues la luna brillaba como nunca sobre nosotros en aquel cielo inhóspito. Los Enanos y yo nos sentamos al rededor de la fogata, excepto Dwalin y Dori que debían permanecer vigilando todo el lugar. Ya nuestra compañía estaba sin los ponys (Que tuvimos que dejar antes de entrar al Bosque Negro) y sin la mitad de nuestros fardos. La comida la habíamos recuperado un poco en nuestro trayecto, nada más que puras frutas secas y vegetales que conseguíamos para comer en aquellas tierras. El hambre era perenne sobre todo en ellos cuya dieta consistía en carne mayormente. Sólo yo estaba bien con comida como ésa

-Bien- habló Thorin más sereno pero en su rostro quedaban las marcas de sus tormentos. Ninguno de ellos podía comprender lo que le pasaba, debía controlarse, no se estaba comportando como el líder que aquella compañía necesitaba -Mañana llegaremos a Esgaroth y de allí sólo es un paso a nuestro destino. Hemos pasado juntos incontables días, compartiendo esta vida al aire libre, de privaciones y peligros. Todos nos hemos vuelto una familia- y sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí haciéndome estremecer, y no tanto por lo que sentía por él, sino por la tristeza que había en ellos.

-Estoy seguro de que los herederos de Girion están allí- intervino Glóin -Podremos negociar con ellos, sabrán que somos los que hemos venido a retomar Erebor y lo respetarán-

-Es posible, Glóin- apoyó Oin.

-¿Quién es Girion?- intervine yo muy acomodada en el grupo; que allí reunidos alrededor de la fogata se sentía la compañía de verdad como una familia, a pesar de las discusiones.

-Era el antiguo regente de Valle, la ciudad que está junto a la Montana Solitaria. Solíamos ser aliados los Enanos y la gente de Valle. También fueron arrasados por el dragón- contaba Oin.

-Entonces esta gente no son enemigos- preguntó Fili ansioso.

-No deberían- susurró Thorin- Los descendientes de Girion y la gente de Valle deben estar tan interesados como nosotros en matar a Smaug-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Bombur bostezaba cansado.

-Entraremos a esa ciudad y reclamaremos nuestro lugar. Si se oponen y no se nos unen los atacamos- opinó Thorin enérgicamente.

-No, no no, espera Thorin, creo que eso no es prudente- hablé yo parando un poco aquel ímpetu -¿Cómo atacar nosotros a toda una ciudad? Es una tontería-

-Es cierto, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos- Thorin reflexionó, La hobbit obraba ese efecto en él, pues antes estaba totalmente ciego por muchas cosas y por eso cometía algunas imprudencias.

-Muy bien dicho, mi querida hobbit- me felicito Glóin por aquel logro. Otra vez veía que yo enfrentaba a Thorin victoriosamente. Pero no se atrevió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro delante de él y nadie sabía en realidad por qué.

-Entonces. Que nuestras saqueadora haga el plan- anunció Thorin sobresaltándome -La que nos salvo. Ella decide ¿Qué opinas, Bella?-

-Bueno, hum- me agarró de sorpresa pero bueno, yo ya tenía una idea clara- Está bien. Si esta gente fue víctima de Smaug también y fueron gente de Valle aliados de los Enanos en tiempos pasados, no veo por qué habrían de apresarnos. No pensemos lo peor y no actuemos a la defensiva-

Los Enanos murmuraron entre sí.

-Opino que mañana lleguemos a Esgaroth con tranquilidad y nos presentemos. Porque no tenemos nada que ocultar y nada por qué actuar como bandidos, nos presentaremos como lo que somos - continué.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza aceptando mi plan.

-Iremos yo y mis herederos primero- agregó Thorin para redimirse con Fili y Kili que sonrieron.

-Bien, eso suena mucho mejor- apoyé.

-Y también con mi hobbit- concluyó el rey Enano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago, se alzaba justo en el medio del Lago Largo, la extensión de agua más grande que pudieran ver los visitantes. Era una ciudad de madera construida sobre troncos en la misma superficie del lago.

Eran Los Hombres de Lago los únicos que se atrevían a vivir en una zona tan cercana a la montaña del dragón. Eran gentes pacíficas y lo único que sabían de Erebor eran viejas canciones que hablaban sobre el regreso de Thror y Thráin, los reyes Enanos de la raza de Durin, sobre la llegada de un dragón y la caída de los Señores de Valle.

Las canciones profetizaban el regreso del Rey Bajo la Montaña y que cuando eso sucediera el oro saldría de la Montaña Solitaria como un río dorado.

Pero nadie creía ya en esas leyendas e incluso dudaban de la existencia de un dragón dormido allá dentro de la montaña. Hasta que una mañana el grupo de guardias que despreocupados y alegres vigilaban el gran puente ven llegar a cuatro extraños visitantes que muy pomposamente cruzaban el puente directo a la ciudad….

Del susto que se llevaron saltaron de sus asientos con las armas apuntando a los tres hombrecitos pequeños y extravagantes, más una criatura más pequeña todavía que no conocían, que venían llegando de la nada.

* * *

Nuestra llegada a Esgaroth fue todo un espectáculo, Thorin iba delante y yo con Fili y Kili caminábamos unos pasos más atrás, marchando con paso firme.

-¿Quién eres?- gritaron los hombres que vigilaban el puente al vernos llegar y nuevamente estaba yo sorprendida de ver gente tan alta e imponente. Eran los Hombres, a quienes yo veía por primera vez, y por la sorpresa en el rostro de aquellos hombres ellos también veían a alguien como yo por primera vez.

Thorin les llegaba apenas a la cintura y yo era aún más pequeña.

-¿Quiénes son? ¡Hablen!- temblaba otro de los guardias.

-¡Soy Thorin hijo de Thráin hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña!- dijo el Enano con voz recia y a pesar de las ropas prestadas que llevaba desgastadas por el viaje, pues Thraduil le había quitado su traje real, Thorin conservaba joyas y cadenas de oro encima suyo que no dejaba de usar y eso lo hacía lucir como un verdadero rey- He regresado y deseo ver al gobernador-

Todo el mundo allí lanzó exclamaciones pues el rey Enano de las leyendas llegaba y algunos incluso corrieron a ver si el río se tornaba dorado.

El capitán de la guardia preguntó quiénes éramos entonces los otros seres que veníamos con él.

-Ellos son Fili y Kili, hijos de la hija de mi padre. Y ella es la señorita Bolsón, miembro valioso de mi compañía y que ha viajado con nosotros desde el oeste. Venimos en paz, como ven no tenemos armas. Hemos regresado a nuestros dominios, y como me dijo la señorita Bolsón, no podemos luchar contra todos ustedes-

* * *

Los Hombres de Esgaroth recibieron a los sorpresivos visitantes con perplejidad. Atendieron la petición de Thorin y los llevarían con el gobernador de la ciudad que estaba en una fiesta, y para allá llevaron a los Enanos y la pequeña criatura que iba con ellos.

El gobernador de la ciudad era un hombre enorme, y estaba sentado en una silla disfrutando de un banquete en medio de su gente y algunos Elfos cuando a las puertas del lugar llegó un Enano que se presentó antes de que cualquier guardia pudiera hablar:

-¡Soy Thorin hijo de Thráin hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña y he regresado!-

Todos en la fiesta se levantaron de sus asientos de un salto ante la presencia del Enano, incluyendo el gobernador, y los Elfos presentes gritaron:

-Éste es el Enano que se escapó de nuestras prisiones- denunciaron a Thorin enérgicamente ante el gobernador. El Hombre cuestionó a Thorin con la mirada.

-Es cierto, los Elfos me encarcelaron sin razón alguna. Cuando yo soy sólo alguien que regresa a su tierra legítima. Nadie puede impedir que se cumplan las profecías-

El gobernador de Esgaroth era imparcial pero se regía por la política y ellos tenían trato con Thranduil. Sin embargo no cedió antes las denuncias de los Elfos sino que actuó con cierto interés y para complacer a la supersticiosa multitud: Fingió que Thorin y compañía eran lo que decían y así los recibió en la ciudad como huéspedes. A los otros Enanos los fueron a buscar e igualmente la gente los aclamó cuando llegaron.

Prepararon una casa enorme con habitaciones para cada uno de ellos, con comida y comodidades y la gente cantaba las canciones por las calles.

* * *

Al fin podía sentirme como en casa. Tenía una cama enorme y cómoda, comida, tinas y baños para asearme a gusto, y ropa limpia.

En aquella cama cabíamos como cinco hobbits ¡Los Hombres eran en verdad grandes!

La llegada a Esgaroth nos alegró a todos, incluso Thorin se veía más animado, ahora con sus ropas limpias, el cabello arreglado, sin rastros de ninguna herida. Era como un rey que ya se paseaba por sus dominios… De una belleza extraordinaria.

De todos los Hombres de Lago, uno en especial llamó mi atención: Durante nuestros días en Esgaroth, Bofur y yo conocimos a Bardo el Arquero, el Hombre que habla con las aves.

Éste era el que no me quitaba los ojos de encima desde que llegamos, de cabellos negros y muy apuesto. Muy amablemente nos invitó a comer en la taberna esa tarde, donde también estaban Bombur, por supuesto comiendo, Dori, Nori y Ori sentados en una mesa al otro extremo.

-Entonces, tú eres de la raza de los Hombres de Valle- adivinó Bofur pues los Hombres de Valle entendían la lengua de los zorzales- Entonces es cierto que hay aquí descendientes de Girion-

Bardo asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Y tú, pequeña- se dirigió a mí- ¿Es cierto que salvaste a Thorin Escudo de Roble?-

-Sí, señor-

-Nunca había visto a un hobbit. Ya veo que son criaturas maravillosas, y también muy lindas- elogió el hombre y yo me puse muy colorada. Me hubiera gustado oír esas palabras tan galantes en Thorin.

-¿Y cuál es tu misión en la compañía?-

-Entrar a la Montaña Solitaria y averiguar de Smaug y el tesoro. Especialmente rescatar la Piedra Del Arca de Thror para Thorin-

-Sí, algo así- agregó Bofur sin parar de engullir comida como un desesperado. No lo podía evitar después de pasar tanta hambre, tenía el temor de que nunca más volvería ver tanta comida.

-Pero no entiendo mucho ese plan- Bardo jugueteaba con su vaso de jugo pensativo. Bofur y yo nos miramos, en realidad no era un plan muy convincente –Hablaré con ese jefe de ustedes ¿Dónde está?-

-Thorin se pasa casi todos los días en su habitación y no sale mucho- informa Bofur- Y cuando sale es para pasearse por allí, pensando en quién sabe qué, o para reunirse con el gobernador-

* * *

Efectivamente Thorin estaba en su habitación y nunca se reunía con sus compañeros en la taberna, solía comer allí también, sentado en el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y libros (y el mapa de la Montaña Solitaria) en completa soledad.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y Enano se levanta a abrir: era Balin.

El recién llegado pasea la mirada por la habitación deteniéndose en la ventana:

-Estamos muy cerca- comenta mirando por la ventana la Montaña Solitaria que ya se veía desde allí -Pareciera que todo sucedió ayer-

-Así es- suspira Thorin invadido por los recuerdos y las sensaciones de antaño, de cuando vivía allá en el reino con su familia completa.

-¿Ves como pasan los años de rápido? No hay que dejar pasar nada, Thorin- dijo el Enano enigmáticamente para Thorin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- gruñó el aludido.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si tienes algo qué hablar, puedes contar conmigo, como siempre-

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar-

Balin respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama con cansancio.

-Déjame decirte algo, es un grave error ocultar los sentimientos, un grave error. Los sentimientos se deben demostrar y eso no es ninguna debilidad, Thorin- le clavó sus negros ojos encima al rey Enano- No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí en esta tierra, y hay cosas más importantes que el oro, que nuestros logros como guerreros o reyes, y eso es, te lo digo por mi experiencia, el amor, y estar con las personas que más queremos. Y yo creo que tú sabes eso muy bien ahora que otra cosa ocupa tu corazón y que no es precisamente Erebor ¿Hum?-

Thorin reflexionó y por un momento sintió un fuerte impulso para desahogarse con Balin. Contarle todo. Pero en ese justo momento llegaba un Hombre del Lago a su puerta y ambos Enanos se ven interrumpidos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Como ya había mencionado, desde la llegada de los Enanos al Bosque Negro no hay influencias de las películas en el fic. Sin embargo aquí añado a Bardo y algunas cosas que vi en el tráiler de La Desolación de Smaug. Pero nada más.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

-Thorin, hijo de Thráin ¿Podemos hablar?- era Bardo, que se presentaba allí ante Balin y Thorin.

-Podríamos, si supiera quién es usted- el aludido no sentía ninguna simpatía por los humanos tampoco y menos aquel que desde que llegaron se la había pasado con la mirada fija en Belladonna Bolsón.

-Soy Bardo, heredero de Girion- se irguió ante ellos el hombre y Balin y Thorin soltaron una exclamación.

-Entonces, Bardo ¿Se uniría usted a nuestra misión?- Thorin se alzó pretendiendo con eso ser más alto, pero tan sólo le llegaba a la cintura al esbelto Hombre de Lago.

-Hum- Bardo meneó la cabeza -Es una locura, mucho me temo, esa arriesgada empresa, Thorin Escudo de Roble- dijo.

Thorin y Balin intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo sabemos, pero todos los signos se presentaron y ha llegado el momento, después de tantas décadas, de que nuestro pueblo regrese a casa- alegó Thorin.

Bardo suspira meditando aquello.

-No está usted interesado en recobrar su ciudad, ya veo- sentenció Thorin decepcionado ante el silencio del hombre. No había encontrado a nadie que lo apoyara más que aquellos doce Enanos y su querida y noble hobbit- Es extraño que una hobbit tenga más honor que usted-

Bardo se paseó por la habitación como si fuera suya. Eso molestó a los Enanos.

-Ustedes han traído a esa pequeña que nada tiene que ver con su asunto para entregársela al dragón- fue lo que dijo Bardo.

El corazón de Thorin se encendió ante una verdad que no quería aceptar.

-Eso no es así. El dragón está dormido, ella debe entrar porque es la única que puede hacer eso sin ser notada por Smaug, y dar fe de qué es lo que ocurre allí dentro. Smaug no la verá- intervenía Balin en defensa de Thorin pues sabía lo mucho que le había perturbado eso- No conoce a la hobbit-

-Está bien, pero supongamos que la pobre hobbit se salve ¿Qué harán ustedes entonces?- continuó Bardo implacable con su cuestionario.

-Sólo somos trece Enanos y una hobbit los únicos que hemos tenido el valor, el honor y la decisión de hacer esto. Porque ya ves que nadie más- lo enfrentó Thorin.

-Thorin…- Balin intercedió.

-Me preocupa la vida de la hobbit, que es inocente en medio de ustedes y Smaug-

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en ella?- al fin Thorin denotaba sus celos.

-¿Y por qué no habría de interesarme? ¿Por qué es una simple hobbit?- Bardo proseguía con sangre fría.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bardo de Valle?- la voz de Thorin se alzó sobre la de él. Era pequeño pero su voz y su presencia opacaron al hombre.

Bardo reflexionó pues no esperaba tal reacción del rey Enano. Algo había con él y la hobbit y eso no se lo esperaba. Debía medir sus palabras.

-Escuchen, no quiero entorpecer su misión, sólo pienso que van a despertar a Smaug, si es que existe, y eso nos va a destruir a todos-

-Smaug es muy real, mi señor- dijo Balin con un escalofrío- La misión de Belladonna en realidad es rescatar la Piedra del Arca, valioso tesoro de nuestro pueblo, luego ya veremos. Como dijo Thorin, hacemos lo que podemos, nosotros trece. No podemos hacer más-

Bardo los estudió con la mirada.

-Si no vamos nosotros, otros lo harán- denunció Thorin- ¿No es así, humano?-

-Si lo dices por Thranduil pues no eres tonto Thorin Escudo de Roble- lo apoyó el aludido.

Bardo era muy sabio y muy noble, al fin demostraba que su interés era desinteresado. Los ánimos de los Enanos se calmaron ante tal nobleza.

-Mañana partiremos a nuestro destino final. Prepararemos todo hoy- sentenció Thorin- Ya está dicho, no hay vuelta atrás-

Bardo lo miró con gravedad pero asintió. No estaba muy al tanto de las intenciones del gobernador con el asunto de los Enanos, pero sospechaba que algo tramaba pues el gobernador era muy ambicioso:

-Bien, vayan. Pero tengan mucho cuidado y si Belladonna no está segura no la obliguen-

-¡No lo haremos!- aclaró Thorin- Jamás la obligaría a algo-

-Bien, nos veremos antes de su viaje. Espero los Hombres del Lago los ayuden en todo, pero no confío en el gobernador… tengan cuidado Enanos de Erebor. Hay muchos intereses alrededor de ese tesoro-

Las palabras de Bardo alarmaron a Thorin y a Balin. Cuando el hombre se fue y cerró la puerta Thorin musitó:

-¿Crees que en verdad estamos haciendo mal, Balin?- y el Enano se dirigió a la ventana para ver la Montaña Solitaria –En hacer que Belladonna…-

-Hum, hum- gruñía Balin –Me preocupa todo, absolutamente todo-

Thorin bajó la mirada con pesar dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras Balin se quedaba parado junto a la puerta sin saber cómo aliviarlo. Después de lo último que dijo Bardo, definitivamente lo único que le interesaba a Thorin era Belladonna.

-Nunca debimos dejar que Belladonna se nos uniera ¡Nunca! Nunca nunca- repetía obsesivamente.

-La hicimos feliz, Thorin- dijo Balin- Ella no se sentía parte de los hobbits en cambio mira lo que es ahora, valiente y capaz de todo, y es parte de nosotros. Yo creo- el Enano sonó muy soñador- Que cuando recuperemos nuestro reino ella se quedará con nosotros y tomará como esposo a un Enano- dijo con doble sentido tratando de hacer reaccionar a Thorin –Por eso Gandalf planeó esto- agregó sugestivamente.

-¿Un Enano?- Thorin no pudo disimular el sobresalto pues su corazón había dado un vuelco violento. Balin no podía saberlo, lo que él sentía. Ningún rey Enano podía tomar como esposa a otra raza ¿Qué decía Balin? Lo atormentaba.

-Bofur- aclaró Balin alzando una ceja y miró de reojo la reacción de Thorin- ¿Por qué no? Se llevan muy bien, él ha sido muy atento con ella. Hacen buena pareja ¿Por qué no podría un Enano casarse con una hobbit?-

Thorin se paró como un resorte de la cama y el corazón le palpitaba frenético. ¿Por qué decía Balin esas cosas? Bofur casarse con Belladonna, Nunca… Pero la horrible realidad lo golpeaba:

-Claro… él puede. Él no es un rey- susurró amargo y sombrío.

Balin esperaba que eso al fin obrara algo en Thorin, que se aclararan sus emociones y reconociera lo que sentía, y que diera la iniciativa si amaba a Belladonna, como debía ser. Continuó con sus insinuaciones con lo de Bofur:

-Si Bofur quiere estoy seguro de que le hablará de sus sentimientos, y la conquistará. En fin, estamos en horas oscuras, y hay que prepararse para nuestro regreso a Erebor. Pero después de toda oscuridad viene la luz, mi amigo-

* * *

Como un león enjaulado Thorin se paseaba por la casa mientras los demás empacaban y preparaban todo para el viaje final esa última tarde en Esgaroth. Los Hombres del Lago ayudaban en todo. Pero para Thorin ya no era eso tan importante.

Increíble, él más fuerte que ningún Enano, que no le temía ni a los peores orcos de Melkor, estaba ahí debilitado por el amor, sin saber cómo entrarle a esa mujer antes de que llegara otro, tal como le había dicho Balin. Mientras él estaba muriéndose de timidez y de la estupidez, Bofur se ganaba a su hobbit. Incluso Bardo era más conquistador que él.

Pero ¿Como fallarle a su padre? Su padre perdido en Dol Guldur y él allí sin saber nada. Sin saber nada de Gandalf que por ningún lado se aparecía para ayudarlos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Entre el amor y el deber.

Él era el responsable de todo, por eso Bofur podía darse el lujo de conquistar a Belladonna. Eso era lo que pasaba, y entregar a la hobbit al dragón le negaba la posibilidad de rendirse ante el amor.

Esa noche ninguno durmió, ni la hobbit ni el rey Enano. Thorin no olvidaba las palabras de Balin, que pesaban sobre él junto con todo lo demás: la herencia de su padre, el compromiso con su pueblo, la venganza contra Smaug, la amenaza de los Elfos.

Y Belladonna, ella sentía su final cerca pero no daría marcha atrás, ella haría que los Enanos recuperan su reino. Los Hombres del Lago los llevarían a La Montaña Solitaria, ya el destino estaba allí en sus puertas.


	12. Chapter 12

**De aquí hasta el final sí que ya me invento muchísimo, ya no habrá casi nada del libro en el resto de mi historia ****. Pero para eso son los fanfics ¿No? jajaja XD ¡A venir inventos míos! entre ellos los nombres de la madre de Gimli y el esposo de Dís XD, y TODO el final será muy distinto **

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Los días de estancia en Esgaroth renovaron nuestras energías y nuestros ánimos.

Los Enanos andaban radiantes y gordos de tanta comida y descanso. A pesar de la cercanía de Smaug estaban bastante alegres, y la verdad es que a veces me incomodaba tanta atención. Todos eran corteses conmigo, incluso los Hombres del Lago, en especial Bardo que compartió mucho con nosotros en la taberna esa noche. Nos contaba historias de los grandes Reyes de Númenor y de mí quería saber todo sobre la historia de los hobbits.

Yo en realidad no podía contarle mucho más que lo que me contó mi abuelo.

¡Y si mi abuelo supiera hasta dónde había llegado yo! Que había conocido Elfos, que había matado arañas gigantes, y que ahora estaba en una taberna repleta de Hombres sentada en una mesa con doce Enanos, y aún me faltaba el gigantesco dragón…. Qué hubiera imaginado mi abuelo que este corazón mío iba a despertar por un Enano…un legendario Naugrim, heredero de reyes.

Pero eso era lo último que quería pensar.

Me enteraba que Glóin estaba casado, de hecho era el único casado de la compañía ya que los demás éramos todos unos solteros sin remedio, y estaba deseoso de poder terminar con el viaje para volver a ver a su esposa y su hijo Gimli. Gimli solía ser compañero de juegos de Kili y Fili, y Glóin hablaba con mucho orgullo de él. Él decía que su hijo tendría un futuro notable para la raza de los Enanos. Y yo deseé conocerlo, de hecho conocer a todos, a su esposa, y a Dís la hermana de Thorin y madre de Fili y Kili.

Sí, haría lo posible por recuperar Erebor para que el pueblo de Durin esparcido por las Montaña Azules regresara a casa.

Ahora ¿Qué haría yo después? Mis compañeros estaban haciendo planes como si ya estuvieran en su reino, libres de Smaug. Kili y Fili no me dejarían ir con facilidad, pues ya se hacían a la idea de que nosotros tres practicaríamos arco y flecha todas las tardes ante el ocaso a puertas de Erebor.

-Ya eres una de nosotros, Bella- decía Kili con su sonrisa habitual y su brazo rodeándome en un abrazo de camaradas de guerra- ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine victoriosamente?-

-Kili, aún falta lo más importante como para pensar que el final será victorioso- opinó Fili más serio. Claro, era el heredero de Thorin, y él se había encargado que fuera más responsable que Kili, por eso Fili no era tan soñador.

-No lo sé- dije con cierta amargura. Si bien el viaje me había hecho mucho bien y ahora tenía amigos y confianza en mí misma, también me trajo el amor, y ese amor que me había llegado era un Enano y no podía soportar no ser nada para él. No podría soportar verlo encontrar el amor con una Enana que fuera su reina.

Pero Thorin ponía todo su legado sobre los muchachos, como si estuviera decidido a que él jamás tendría descendencia. Se preocupaba por el futuro matrimonio de Fili y los herederos. Tanto así que el mismo Fili estaba fastidiado de esa presión.

Extraño sí, eso indicaba que por su cabeza no pasaba ni de lejos la idea de un matrimonio para él.

-Pero ¿Thorin no ha pensado en casarse?- pregunté como si nada a los otros Enanos.

-¡No que va!- bufaron Dori, Dwalin y Oin a coro –Por eso es tan gruñón-

-Y por eso está encima mío- gruñó Fili fastidiado de la presión de encontrar esposa.

-Es que verás, Bella- intervino Balin –No hay casi Enanas mujeres, por eso muchos nos quedamos solteros. Las Enanas están todas comprometidas o casadas- y miró a Glóin.

-No me vean así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi Fhinli se haya fijado en mí y no en ustedes. Soy mucho más guapo- rió Glóin con una enorme jarra de de cerveza en la mano celebrando ese hecho.

-Entonces, Fhinli es la madre de Gimli- adiviné yo.

-Así es- soltó Glóin con emoción añorando a su familia la cual tuvo que dejar en Ered Luin para partir en esa arriesgada misión.

-Volveremos, Glóin. Te lo prometo- yo le puse mi mano sobre la suya, haciendo una promesa al afligido Enano -Y tú, Fili. No te sientas presionado. Mírame a mí, yo nunca me casé obligada sólo porque tenía. Si no llega el amor pues no me caso- comenté al joven Enano de cabellos rubios –Y tú tampoco, Kili-

-Yo no creo que encuentre nunca esposa. Mi tío dice que soy un inepto- refunfuñó Kili, el Enano de hermosos cabellos negros sueltos. Era el único que no lo cargaba con trenzas.

-Kili, no digas eso- le dije yo. En realidad Kili era muy guapo pues tenía la belleza heredada de su tío y seguro de su madre también.

-Yo creo que has visto eso con tus propios ojos- acotaba el joven.

-Sí, he visto que Thorin es estricto pero ¿Sabes algo? Él los quiere mucho, a los dos, me lo ha dicho- le conté yo.

-¿Thorin te ha dicho eso?- se asombró Dwalin, que era muy grande y muy rudo pero por dentro era bastante tierno.

-Sí, él y yo hemos hablado a lo largo del viaje de cosas- confesé sobre algunas conversaciones que había logrado tener con Thorin.

Los Enanos todos se vieron unos a otros como si no creyeran lo que yo decía.

-Es cierto, yo los vi hablando de vez en cuando- comentaba Bofur, y Bifur su hermano asentía.

-¿Por qué sería raro?- me extrañé torciendo el gesto.

-Que Thorin hable así contigo podría resultar inusual. Él es muy reservado incluso con nosotros sus compañeros de tantos años- me decía Balin con una sonrisa y me parecía que me guiñaba el ojo. Estaba sugiriéndome algo con eso.

-¿Es porque soy una hobbit y mujer?- alcé las cejas obviando las insinuaciones de Balin.

-Tal vez- se encogió de hombros Balin –Ya sabes, Bella, al principio algunos de nosotros somos algo tontos. Y la verdad es que nunca nos relacionamos con otras razas. Pero contigo mucho ha cambiado-

-¡Claro, no eres una elfa al menos!- exclamó Dwalin y los demás celebraron eso.

Kili seguía cabizbajo sintiéndose menos que los otros Enanos, casi no comía.

-Kili, Thorin me contó que él fue el primer Enano en cargarte cuando recién habías nacido, y se sintió muy dichoso. Yo creo que eres especial para él- le confesé a Kili sabiendo que eran cosas muy privadas de Thorin. Pero esas cosas necesitaban ser dichas.

-¿En serio?- al joven se le iluminaron sus grandes ojos negros.

-Tu padre, ya sabes, él…- yo no quería entrar en tema tan doloroso, pero la cálida atmósfera de la taberna esa noche antes de partir a Erebor nos hizo hablar a todos –Murió poco antes de que nacieras tú-

-¡Malditos orcos, malditos mil veces malditos!- exclamaron los otros Enanos en memoria de Khîm , difunto esposo de Dís.

-Y entonces él era el único que quedaba allí para ser tu padre, tuyo y de Fili…- continué. Kili sonrió emocionado y Fili también- Y bueno, estuvo contigo abrazándote pequeñito. En verdad eso me lo contó-

Todos los Enanos brindaron conmigo:

-¡Bravo por Belladonna, y si fuera Enana pues ojalá y le crecieran mucho más las barbas!- celebraron a su estilo bebiendo cerveza y molestando al pobre Bombur quitándole la comida.

-No sé cómo no encontró mujer Thorin…- musité después -Él tiene un corazón muy noble-

-No la consiguió, pero por eso no tiene que andar presionándonos a nosotros con eso del matrimonio ¿No? - prosiguió Fili quejándose.

Pero yo sabía por qué la actitud para con sus sobrinos: Thorin había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrar el amor, tal como yo. Ésa era la verdad, por eso estaba totalmente enfocado en su misión, sus deberes y en presionar a Fili para que formara una familia, porque pasara lo que pasara ya el destino hablaba: el futuro trono de Erebor pasaría a la descendencia de Fili o Kili nada más.

* * *

La mañana llegó llena de ilusión y de temor.

Los Hombres nos iban a llevar a todos en bote hasta las laderas de la Montaña Solitaria. Thorin fue el primero en salir de su habitación y pidió que fuera yo con él en un bote, y el resto en los otros botes. Tenía el mapa de su padre en la mano y una llave de plata muy extraña, y me dijo:

-Bella, debemos interpretar este mapa. Hay una puerta secreta, por donde huyeron mis antepasados. Es por allí que debemos entrar. Mira, mi padre tenía la llave-

-¡Sí, es verdad!- yo no había visto aquella llave, de seguro que Gandalf se la entregó a Thorin en algún momento.

-Las runas indican el lugar donde está la puerta- Thorin y yo íbamos a la cabeza de la caravana. Atrás venían los otros botes con el resto de los compañeros. El sol nacía detrás de la montaña y bañaba el lago con un romántico tono rojizo… Era realmente encantandor si olvidábamos lo que hacíamos en verdad allí.

El Enano estaba bastante sereno y muy pegado a mí me consultaba los pasos que tenía pensado seguir cuando llegáramos a la montaña:

-"Estad cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal" - leía yo el mapa-" y el sol poniente brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura con las últimas luces del Día de Durin"-

Thorin asentía meditando aquel acertijo.

-Tú puedes encontrar ese lugar, estoy seguro-

-Oh sí, soy buena para eso. Pero ¿Cuándo es el día de Durin?- pregunté yo mecida por el suave ir y venir del agua. En el bote nos acompañaban dos hombres que remaban pero estos permanecían atrás dándonos a nosotros total privacidad.

-El primer día del año nuevo de los Enanos- me explicó Thorin- Por eso planeamos el viaje en estas precisas fechas, en este preciso momento. Este año es el Día de Durin y no se presentará más. Es pasado mañana. Tenemos dos días para subir la montaña y encontrar la puerta-

-¡Por Ilúvatar, es demasiado cerca!. Muy poco tiempo- gruñí yo con desesperanza.

Thorin sorpresivamete pone su mano sobre la mía y me reconforta con una mirada. El contacto de nuestra piel fue como un corrientazo de placer. Retiró su mano algo perturbado por eso y luego dijo:

-Llegaremos, ya estamos aquí que era lo más difícil. ¡Quisieron los Valar que no nos encontraran los orcos o los trasgos! ¡Benditas sean nuestras barbas! Y subir una montaña es un paseo para un Enano, y para un hobbit también- sonrió y me quedé perpleja por toda esa conversación, era hermosa su sonrisa, y esa cercanía… Durante el viaje tenía la sensación de que se alejaba de mí. Todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, otra vez sentía en él insinuaciones extrañas. En realidad Thorin era bastante tímido, comprendí que no era como todos creíamos que era. Estaba empezando a ver cosas en él que no veía antes.

Yo lo imaginé un conquistador arrogante, que debía tener una fila de mujeres enamoradas detrás de él, porque así lo mostraban esos ojos seductores y esa mirada penetrante y atrevida muchas veces. Pero por lo que me dijeron los Enanos anoche… me equivoqué aparatosamente.

Thorin no tenía la más remota idea de cómo comportarse con una mujer que lo intimidara, eso era todo. Ahora notaba la dificultad que tenía para acercarse a mí, al fin lo reconocía.

Sonreí muy sonrojada y no sé si él lo notó.

-Y dime algo ¿De qué hablaron anoche? ¿Eh?- preguntó él muy curioso a propósito de nuestra reunión en la taberna.

-Ah, de todo un poco. Hubieras comido con nosotros, la taberna de Esgaroth sirve muy buena comida-

-Estaba muy ocupado estudiando este mapa- explicaba Thorin- para no llegar tan desorientados allá arriba- y señaló allá, a la inmensidad natural que teníamos adelante.

-Fili está preocupado porque dice que los presionas mucho- aproveché la ocasión para entrarle a ese tema- Es muy joven todavía para preocuparse por matrimonios, Thorin. Yo sé muy bien que no hay nada peor que eso. El amor debe llegar naturalmente-

-Fili ya es un hombre y un hombre debe ser, Bella. Es muy distinto. Debe buscarse una mujer porque ya es hora, y nuestras mujeres son notoriamente escasas, así que tiene trabajo. Claro que sí. Que honre a nuestros ancestros enriqueciendo nuestro linaje- soltó orgulloso y terco.

Entonces lo miré sugestivamente diciéndole con mis ojos "¿Y por qué tú no te has buscado tu pareja?" El Enano se tambaleó vencido ante eso y luchó contra una sonrisa muy indiscreta.

De repente hizo silencio y los dos contemplamos el lago por donde navegábamos a plena luz matinal. Y hacía muchísimo frío pues era invierno por aquellos lares.

Me estremecí y él lo notó. Y tuvo intensiones de abrigarme con su limpia y reluciente chaqueta de cuero adornada con finas pieles, un perfume a cuero y telas finas embargaba toda su presencia, pero la timidez lo limitó.

-Recuerdo esto como si fuera ayer cuando vivíamos aquí, yo y mi familia- susurró rompiendo el silencio del bote, respirando el aire fresco lleno de olores familiares de tiempos pasados.

-Me imagino lo que debes sentir, Thorin-

Él me agradeció toda la compresión, pero había algo que lo atormentaba y no podía decirme qué.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, de no ser por ti no estaríamos aquí, Bella- de la noche a la mañana hablábamos como viejos amigos. Estábamos muy a gusto. Aquello era inevitablemente la presencia de la muerte que ya la sentíamos- Pero quiero que sepas que si no te sientes segura con tu misión, pues no dudes en decírmelo-

Oh sí que estaba sorprendida. Pero ante eso dije:

-Estoy aquí porque quiero, una vez tuve intensiones de dejarlos y regresar a mi casa. Pero ya…- me sinceré emocionada ante su sonrisa –Ya no quiero regresar-

-Bella, tú no conoces a Smaug- el horror cruzó los ojos del rey Enano.

-Ese monstruo no sabe que estamos aquí. Cumpliré con el trabajo para el que me contrataron. Nunca hice nada en mi vida, así que ahora yo los ayudaré a que ustedes recuperen su tierra, Thorin. Bardo tenía razón al cuestionar nuestro plan, hay que hacer algo más para lograr eso: Hay que buscar la manera de matar a Smaug. Así que yo lo sacaré de su guarida protectora- le dije con firmeza y juntos observamos el camino que teníamos enfrente del bote: las laderas de la imponente y legendaria Montaña Solitaria.

Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba impresionado y nunca pudo sentirse más enamorado de Belladonna Bolsón.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Siguiendo el mapa, la compañía de Thorin viajó por toda la montaña y sus alrededores sin descanso. Había pasado el primer día desde su llegada y el Día de Durin se acercaba, y lo único que habían encontrado eran las ruinas de la ciudad de Valle y... la Puerta Principal de Erebor que humeaba caliente como un infierno.

Ni de cerca se podía pasar por allí.

Los Enanos entraron en desesperación y discutían todo el tiempo, siendo Thorin Escudo de Roble el más apesumbrado de todos: Se decía que el tesoro de Erebor tenía una maldición y esa maldición caía directamente sobre el heredero de Durin.

A cada paso se oían los murmullos de los muertos de hacía casi doscientos años atrás.

* * *

-¡Cometimos un grave error al salir tan tarde de Esgaroth. Thorin no pensaste bien!- reprochó Oin al jefe de los Enanos que ya bastante nervioso estaba como para aguantar los reproches de sus compañeros. Ya era la noche del segundo día, por lo tanto el Día de Durin estaba encima de nosotros.

-¿Qué hubieran hecho en mi lugar?- bramó Thorin con el rostro a medio iluminar por la luz de la fogata- Necesitábamos recuperarnos unos días para tener las fuerzas para subir esta montaña y enfrentar a Smaug-

-Un zorzal- yo que venía más atrás repetía esas palabras en voz baja sin quitarle la vista al mapa, como si con eso lograra que el mapa me hablara. Me había apartado del grupo pues nada iba bien con ellos, lo que hacían allí era discutir.

Thorin estaba distinto y eso me desconcertaba. Cuando nos dejaron los Hombres del Lago su alma estaba tranquila, pero a medida que nos alejábamos del lago y la sombra de la Montaña nos cubría también se ensombrecía el alma de Thorin.

-Por aquí hay orcos, lo presiento- Bofur vigilaba los alrededores con temor, ya bastante había practicado en Esgaroth el uso del hacha –No creo que debamos permanecer en un sólo lugar-

-¿Y qué haremos con Smaug?- preguntaba Ori a todas ésas.

-Ya Belladonna nos planteó su plan. Hay que sacar a la bestia de su guarida- gruñía Thorin –Y matarla-

-¿Nosotros trece?- seguía Ori incrédulo.

-¡Los Enanos hemos matado olifantes, mi querido Ori!- Dwalin se alzó imponente con su enorme hacha lista para la batalla-¿No podríamos hacerlo con un dragón? Miren todas las armas que nos dieron los Hombres: Flechas, lanzas ¡Mataremos a Smaug cuando Belladonna lo saque de esta montaña!-

-¡Yo no haré eso!- rugió Thorin con toda su bravura, ésa que hacía que los Enanos se callaran- ¡No dejaré que mi hobbit sea una carnada!-

Volteé enseguida a ver aquello desde mi rincón. No sé qué me pasaba ahora con él, me daba miedo. Era tan fiero cuando estaba en esas situaciones, que me hacía dudar de las veces que lo sentí emocional y cercano a mí. Ahora se mostraba posesivo, y yo soñaba con que me diera amor y tal vez lo que haría Thorin conmigo sería adueñarse de mí y poseerme como si fuera yo su objeto.

¿Dónde estaba el romance que había notado en él? Tal vez fue todo una fantasía mía. ¿O era la influencia de ese lugar? Del oro de Erebor que decían estaba maldito.

¿Estaba obrando la maldición de Smaug sobre Thorin?

En aquel lugar yo dejé de creer en el amor, así de fácil, de la noche a la mañana.

No había dudas de que había cambiado desde que desembarcamos en la Montaña Solitaria, el lugar lo intimidaba muchísimo, pues era el lugar donde hace casi doscientos años creció con toda su familia y ahora estaba en ruinas y en vez de un reino, era una tumba tenebrosa.

Tal vez sobre mí también estaba obrando la Montaña, pues estaba cargada de miedos y dudaba de todo lo que creí que era maravilloso.

-¿Y cómo sabemos el tamaño de Smaug?- preguntaba Bofur que también se había mostrado muy preocupado cuando conté mi plan –Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera tú que lo viste, Thorin-

El aludido lo miró ceñudo.

-Dicen que es del tamaño de una montaña- Bombur tuvo un escalofrío.

-Pamplinas- espetó Dori- Eso dicen las leyendas, pero no creo que sea verdad-

-Sólo Belladonna sabrá si podremos con ese monstruo cuando lo vea- dijo Nori y sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí que estaba sentada aparte. De hecho, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre mí, y tuve la sensación de que había lástima en ellas.

Seguiríamos caminando y caminado por toda la montaña sin descansar ni un minuto, buscando esa puerta secreta.

Mis esperanzas estaban puestas sobre un zorzal, porque tal como le dije a los Enanos, un zorzal nos indicaría el lugar donde estaba la puerta pero ellos no me creían.

Toda la noche me quedé vigilando, acompañada por Bombur, Dori y por Bofur, toda la noche busqué en los cielos la señal, el zorzal, antes de que llegara el momento. No descansé, no me detuve, refunfuñando los Enanos detrás de mí insistían en que era inútil todo eso.

Fue a primeras horas de la mañana, antes de despuntar el sol que vi en los cielos un ave, venía de las ruinas de Valle allá en la lejanía. Un ave pequeña que mis ojos de hobbit distinguió.

-¡Dori, Bombur, Bofur! Lo encontré ¡Vamos! ¡Llamen a los otros!- grité saltando como una loca.

-¿Queee?- gruñó el gordo Bombur malhumorado de tanto caminar.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? ¿Qué el mapa dice eso del zorzal?- Bofur no estaba convencido y mucho menos Dori.

-¡Me voy tras él, ustedes síganme rápido!- corrí para no perder de vista el ave. La luz era escasa pues las tierras tapaban todavía el tenue sol invernal.

Bufando de agotamiento Bofur y Dori me siguieron y el último ordenó a Bombur que buscara a los demás.

Con pies ligeros y frescos como recién levantada de la cama escalé montaña arriba, entre rocas y árboles, persiguiendo el pequeño zorzal que revoloteaba por allí.

Bombur llegó con la noticia al campamento donde el resto de la compañía cargaba sus fardos y armas para un nuevo día. Muy gruñones todos emprendieron el camino siguiendo a Bombur, montaña arriba y muy lejos de la Puerta Principal.

* * *

Caía el mediodía del Día de Durin cuando encontré un camino de escalones olvidados y ocultos por la hierba que seguí hasta que al fin hallé la piedra gris, un muro liso, muy particular y allí estaba el zorzal. Emocionada esperé y esperé ver algo en aquella pared pero nada más sucedió, entonces oí los gritos de los Enanos a lo lejos y los fui a buscar.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Es aquí, la piedra gris! ¡Rápido!-

Era mucho más ágil y resistente que ellos, los pobre Enanos llegaron con la lengua afuera en especial Bombur que había corrido y escalado montañas esos dos días más que lo que haría en toda su vida.

-Es ésta, sí- se acercó Thorin a mí, observando fascinado la pared- Lo encontraste, y allí está el zorzal-

-¿Entonces?- pregunté.

-Entonces cuando el sol y la última luna de otoño estén juntos en el cielo…- susurró el rey Enano con voz profunda con los ojos azules perdidos en el cielo.

-Thorin- lo llamé y él me miró en silencio.

-Y bien, ahora vas a hacer lo que viniste a hacer ¿No?- me dijo con una repentina y sorpresiva frialdad.

-Sí- yo le respondí igual.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Nadie te obliga, hobbit terca- soltó.

Quería tanto hablar con él, y no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad. Pero ya me molesté por ese malhumor repentino que no paraba de mostrar durante esos dos días.

Era otra persona.

-Buscaré tu preciosa Piedra, eso es lo único que te interesa, tu Piedra del Arca y tu oro, Thorin Escudo de Roble- le dije herida por su actitud y su apatía. Era más que obvio que el interés por el oro era lo que lo estaba dominado. Yo no estaba allí en ninguna parte dentro de ese corazón.

No había sido más que una ilusa que se enamoró de un rey Enano que no era para mí.

-Tú no eres capaz de amar a una mujer, Naugrim codicioso y gruñón- dije impulsada por mis emociones.

-Y tú no eres más que una descendiente de ratas ¿Qué sabes de nosotros los Enanos?¿De mí? ¿De lo que me pasa? ¿De mi responsabilidad?- mis palabras lo hirieron horriblemente- ¿De lo que tengo que hacer aunque no quiera?¿De todos mis sacrificios?- gruñó él cruelmente que todos los Enanos bufaron y menearon las barbas en descuerdo con aquellas palabras. Era un Enano duro, de piedra.

Enseguida apartó la vista de mí, impertérrito como siempre, y se fue, nos dejó a todos allí solos.

Enfurecidos por aquel insulto con la hobbit, Bofur y Bifur se alzaron contra Thorin repentinamente pero Balin los detuvo, tratando de calmarlos pues en esos momentos oscuros se decían cosas que no se tenía intensión de decir.

-Oh, yo no quise decirle nada de eso ¿Qué le pasa a Thorin, Balin?- le pregunté afligida al Enano con apenas un susurro de voz y con el corazón dolido.

-Nadie quiso decir nada de eso ¡Ay, Bella!- éste suspiró –No lo oigas, no tomes a mal eso que te dijo. Nada de eso lo dijo de corazón- trataba de defenderlo -No tiene esperanzas para lo que siente, eso es lo que le pasa. ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer las cosas por él! – gruñó y me dejó con la incógnita.

Horas malditas aquellas, y nada sucedía con aquella puerta secreta.

Yo ya quería que todo terminara de una buena vez.

* * *

Al llegar el crepúsculo un rayo rojizo de los últimos del sol muriente cruzó por entre los árboles y llegó hasta nosotros y se posó sobre la roca lisa y gris. El viejo zorzal cantó con sus pequeños ojos brillando, y donde el rayo de luz se posaba la roca empezó a desmoronarse y cayó en pedazos sobre la hierba.

Una apertura se mostraba ahora en aquel hueco en la pared, era una apertura donde cabía una llave.

-¡La llave, Thorin, la llave!- exclamaba Dwalin y Thorin se apresuró a sacar la llave e introducirla por la apertura y girar.

Un crujido retumbó en el silencio y una puerta de unos tres pies de ancho y cinco de alto empezó a abrirse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de hacer el trabajo para el cual me contrataron- dije con un nudo en la garganta porque aquel pasadizo que se abría detrás de la puerta era un hueco oscuro y profundo y de allí provenía un lejano rumor que mi más íntimo ser me decía eran los ronquidos de la bestia.

La mirada de Thorin estaba clavada en mí haciendo que mis entrañas temblaran. Era una mirada impenetrable, desafiante.

Sé que durante la tarde después del altercado, él y otros Enanos estuvieron hablando, y estoy segura que no era precisamente de Smaug.

Pero estaba decidida y había hecho la promesa a los Enanos que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos en su empresa, aunque ahora Thorin se hubiera olvidado de todo eso.

-¿No… tienes miedo?- me dijo Bofur conmocionado y todos estaban atentos a aquel momento. Su hermano Bifur acotaba un comentario a eso en su extraña lengua que nada más ellos entendían.

-Está demasiado oscuro, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que fuera de mañana- opinaba Nori indeciso, sin atreverse a acercar al agujero.

-Yo he sido feliz todos estos meses con ustedes- dije con sinceridad- He encontrado la vida que no tuve en La Comarca. Entendí lo que Gandalf quería de mí, porque he sufrido heridas y enfrentado peligros inimaginados y con eso aprendí cosas que antes no hubiera aprendido nunca. Me he descubierto a mí misma, amigos-

-Pero… pero…Tal vez debamos ir… - ahora era Kili quien titubeaba. Pero Thorin le hace una seña para que se callara.

-¿Sabes? Yo en realidad no tenía muchos amigos allá en la Montañas Azules- Bofur dejaba entrever un tono de melancolía que no era nada usal en él- Bella, tu eres mi mejor amiga-

Impulsada por la emoción por esas palabras que nunca nadie me había dicho antes abracé a Bofur, y rabiosa con Thorin por su indiferencia y mirada cruel.

Los Enanos aplaudieron y se despidieron de mí con abrazos, excepto Thorin que permanecía allí parado mirando aquello con muchos celos.

-Llévate esta antorcha, Bella, pero no olvides apagarla cuando llegues a los salones- me explicaba Oin –Si fuera de día podrías ver allá dentro pues los Enanos construimos de tal manera que haya claridad dentro de nuestras cavernas-

-No esperaré hasta mañana, entraré ahora- tomé la antorcha y dejando mi bulto en el suelo, tomé mi espada y me dispuse a meterme en el agujero sin ninguna otra contemplación.

-¡Espera!- una voz gruesa me detuvo en seco-¡No tienes que hacer esto!-

Thorin habló al fin y se acercó a mí con rostro desesperado. Ya no más indiferencia ni frialdad, el Enano ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía.

Me tomó del brazo negándose a aceptar el hecho de que me iba.

-Voy a ir, es mi misión y la voy a cumplir-

-No vayas abajo tú sola ¡Yo iré contigo!- insistió Thorin.

-Así Smaug nos olerá y nos pulverizará antes de que podamos siquiera llegar. No puedes ir, ninguno. Yo al menos podré rescatar la Piedra del Arca- aparté su mano de mi brazo.

-¡La Piedra del Arca de mi abuelo!- al oír otra vez el nombre de la valiosa joya los ojos de Thorin brillaron por el hechizo. Pero el amor pudo contra eso, y se sacudió la desmedida codicia que despertaba el oro en él –Olvida eso que te dije Bella, perdóname, estaba ciego e inventé eso por el calor del momento. No era algo que yo pensara en realidad- se disculpó ante todos los Enanos. Y ese oro no me importa más que tú- y toda su nobleza estaba allí impecable e incorruptible ante el hechizo del oro.

Fue una hermosa declaración digna de su verdadero ser, pero no me ablandaría.

-Gracias, eres digno de tu linaje- le dije pero me di la media vuelta para entrar en la montaña.

-No… ¿Qué quieres probar?- me reprochó furioso y lo enfrenté otra vez.

-Dudas de mi capacidad. No estoy hecha de cristal ya les dije. Cuando empecé este viaje me miraban como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que no sería capaz de sobrevivir ¿No es así, Thorin? ¿Delgada y frágil que un orco mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Cuatro arañas gigantes no pudieron matarme, así que ya les he demostrado que así delgada y frágil y todo soy igual que ustedes y tengo muchas habilidades. Ahora visto sus ropas, uso mi espada "Aguijón" y sé luchar con el hacha también como un Enano-

Los Enanos miraron a Thorin con una sonrisa y muy poco les faltó para celebrar mis palabras con un "Si fuera Enana ojalá y le crecieran más las barbas"

El rey Enano estaba perplejo.

-No quiero probar nada. Ya te lo dije muy bien, y se lo prometí a Glóin, quiero hacerlo por ustedes que son mis amigos y así sentirme satisfecha de que lo hice. Iré-

Thorin se controló y no volvería a cometer ese error que nunca se perdonaría de llamarla "descendiente de ratas". La observó y aceptó al fin su decisión con un gesto. Aceptó y la dejaría ir.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado para todos los allí presentes, Thorin se acercó y me abrazó de tal manera que mis piernas se aflojaron. No era un abrazo como el de los otros Enanos, no, él llegó y me tomó por la cintura con firmeza y me atrajo hacia él apretándome fuerte, pero sin hacerme daño, contra su fornido cuerpo. Ése era su estilo, impetuoso, que en cualquier momento llegaba y te sorprendía.

Y me estremecí de pies a cabeza, a propósito me hizo sentir todo su cuerpo cruzando sus brazos sobre mi cintura, muy apretada a la suya. Y era asombroso que a pesar de toda la ropa que teníamos encima pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápida y fuertemente allí sobre mi pecho. Un corazón vivo y enamorado.

Los Enanos soltaron todos una exclamación y Balin sonrió satisfecho, porque finalmente el rey había escuchado las cosas que tanto le había sugerido, siendo esa tarde la última conversación seria que tuvo él, Oin, Glóin y Bofur con Thorin: Que ya tenía cerca de doscientos años de edad y no se comportaba como un hombre, sino que se dejaba cegar por los demonios del pasado y las maldiciones de Melkor. Thorin atormentado todavía seguía desvariando, pero despejó las sospechas y sacó de su pecho el dolor que le embargaba. Cómo podía un rey Enano desposar a una hobbit y qué pensarían todos en Ered Luin y en las Montañas de Hierro si supieran que él se había enamorado de una hobbit. Entonces Balin le dijo que un rey podía cambiar una ley, y que los demás se fueran al diablo.

Así fue como la locura de Thorin se apaciguó antes de que se abriera la puerta secreta.

Demasiado atontada lo abracé yo también y no quería soltarme nunca, no era un abrazo de amigos sino de amantes. Un abrazo que decía las palabras "Te amo", pero esas palabras no fluían de ninguno de los dos, en cambio él se acercó a mi oído y sentí sus húmedos labios rozar mi oreja con aliento cálido para susurrar en voz baja y grave:

-Por favor, regresa con vida, Belladonna-

Fue lo que dijo. Nos separamos al fin y sus brazos me dejaron ir.

Con más ánimo que nunca emprendí mi camino a lo profundo del agujero negro y silencioso.

* * *

No sé qué horas eran cuando la oscuridad de la montaña me tragó por completo, que ni la luz de la antorcha era suficiente. Caminé hacia abajo casi arrastrándome por el estrecho túnel, muchos metros, no sé cuántos, y no veía ningún fin.

Aquel camino llegaba hasta las profundidades.

Pero tenía un nuevo incentivo para concluir la misión, tenía esperanzas así que no me detuve, bajé hasta el final.

El túnel desembocó en un pasadizo y allí apagué la antorcha tal como me dijo Oin. Ese pasadizo daba hasta los salones de Erebor, ya estaba a un paso. Seguramente ya se acercaba el amanecer y eso me ayudaría a ver.

Entonces oí con más claridad el rumor, ése que había sentido cuando abrimos la puerta, y un frío gélido me corrió por la venas… Eran los ronquidos de Smaug.

No tenía idea de dónde sacaba el valor, pero ya estaba allí y el miedo no me detendría. Temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la presencia del dragón en algún lugar de aquel salón de más adelante.

Me aferré a mi pequeña espada como si eso fuera a salvarme y entré a Erebor lo más silenciosamente posible, paso por paso, abriendo mucho los ojos y agudizando mis sentidos.

Al rato de andar así y no ver nada, mis pies tantearon algo extraordinario en el piso de la sala inmensa que se abría ante mí. Estaba todo oscuro sin embargo tal como dijo Oin, un resplandor daba una extraña claridad a las paredes y pensé que era el sol que entraba por alguna parte pero me equivoqué, era oro. Mis pies estaban pisando monedas de oro puro.

Casi suelto una exclamación de admiración, nunca había visto algo tan majestuoso, que el reino de Thranduil se quedaba pequeño. Erebor estaba en ruinas pero aún quedaban obras de los Enanos en pie por allí, enormes salones finamente decorados, muchas reliquias. Había armaduras, espadas, lanzas, escudos y miles de piezas de oro y joyas por todas partes. Tenían décadas y décadas abandonadas, pero el polvo y la tierra no cubrían su belleza.

No vi rastros de nada vivo allí dentro, todo era muerte, y un olor me agobiaba. Tal vez era el olor de los miles de cadáveres calcinados que aún permanecía allí.

Sin embrago la ventilación no era mala, esos mundo subterráneos estaban muy bien diseñados, había aire fresco siempre debajo de la montañas de los Enanos.

Entonces empecé a buscar, y me llené los bolsillos de oro y joyas, pero debía encontrar la Piedra del Arca. Me habían dicho que era una joya que brillaba como la luz del sol, que se vería desde cualquier distancia, así que recorrí todos los salones.

Tal vez me tardaría días allí dentro, no encontraba nada, ni la joya ni mucho menos al monstruo. Recurrí a mi oído y debía encontrar el rumor que había escuchado antes, esa ligera respiración siniestra que me guiaría hasta el enemigo.

Pero quería ese oro, entendía las razones de Thorin, yo también quería ese oro, y me regocijé entre tanta maravilla sin importarme que eso le había costado la vida a miles de Enanos y Hombres de Valle.

Fue cuando lo oí otra vez, encontré el rumor y me dirigí hacia donde me guiaba, más adentro a una sala aún más grande que las anteriores. Era el corazón de Erebor, poblado de inmensas columnas de piedra lisa bien talladas y ornamentadas. Totalmente cubierto de oro, como un lago de oro.

Y allí se oía la respiración de algo sobrenatural. Pero no veía nada, solamente veía una montaña de oro puro, dorado y brillante.

Salté a buscar entre las monedas, en mi tarea interminable, rogando tener la suerte de encontrar la Piedra. Un temblor. Me detuve asustada, creí que se había movido el piso, pero no hice caso, solamente me importaba el oro y la Piedra del Arca. El temblor se repitió aún más fuerte y empecé a sudar frío, las monedas se movían a causa del movimiento de la tierra y encontraba montones de joyas que creía podrían ser la Piedra. Pero no eran.

Empecé a enloquecer, me parecía que veía Enanos caminando por los salones aledaños, pero esos fantasmas no me quitarían mi oro ni mi Piedra del Arca. Estuve un día entero, o tal vez más, no sé cuánto tiempo, metiéndome por recovecos en aquel gigantesco lugar.

Parecía que todo estaba bañado de rojo, porque debía ser de día, y la luz se hacía rojiza allí en esa profundidad. Y el rumor de la respiración… con horror al fin me di cuenta que la montaña que creía de oro era lo que estaba respirando y lo que emitía ese resplandor rojizo.

Caí de espaldas porque las piernas me fallaron, me faltó el aire y empecé a llorar de terror, porque allí estaba yo ante Smaug: el humo salía de la nariz del monstruo y ése era el humo que salía por la Puerta Principal, el humo de la respiración del dragón.

Me quedé paralizada esperando que sus fauces salieran al fin para matarme. Era una serpiente gigantesca que reposaba sobre un lecho de oro y las monedas la cubrían toda, que sólo su cabeza se podía entrever. No supe qué hacer por un rato, luego reaccioné gracias al hecho de que la serpiente no se movió más.

Eran rojas sus escamas por lo que podía ver, y una luz muy brillante iluminaba todo el perfil derecho de la enorme cabeza. Una luz increíblemente brillante. Mi cerebro reaccionó al fin: ¡La luz provenía de la Piedra del Arca!

Sin pensar nada más me moví como un espíritu sin cuerpo, acercándome hacia Smaug temblando de terror, tenía la Piedra del Arca al lado derecho del cuerpo que era como una montaña que tenía que rodear. Corrí cerca hasta que di con la joya más hermosa que alguien pudiera ver, algo que reflejaba todos los colores, y la tomé en mis manos sin pensar.

Ya me veía fuera de Erebor con la Piedra, todo fue fácil excepto por el hecho de que el tocar la Piedra me causaba un profundo malestar y pesaba mucho en mis manos. Pero no me importaba, era mía y sería mi recompensa por aquel trabajo, y tampoco tenía que despertar al dragón, al ver su tamaño supe que ninguno tendría chance ante él. Bardo siempre tuvo razón, esa empresa era una locura.

Debíamos todos escapar de la Montaña Solitaria.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás ladrón?- una voz retumbó por todo Erebor y tembló tan fuerte que caí de donde estaba, rodando abajo otra vez al sótano -¡¿Dónde estás?! Ladrón, te puedo sentir. No escaparás con mi tesoro-

Desesperada traté de trepar hacia arriba y escapar pero no pude. Tembló la tierra una segunda vez en ese momento y la montaña de oro se movió toda, y poco a poco fue saliendo de allí el monstruo que había despertado y que me había descubierto.

Otra vez me puse de pie y salté con todas mis fuerzas para trepar el muro y meterme por un pasillo que me salvara, pero Smaug lanzó su enorme cola contra la pared cerca de donde estaba y la derribó por completo. Con fuerzas salidas de la nada pude saltar otra vez abajo para escapar de los escombros que caían, pero el ataque de la bestia no me dio respiro, y a pesar de mi rapidez que me ayudarían a esquivar las embestidas del dragón, no tomé en cuenta una cosa: su aliento de fuego.

No escaparía, era imposible, las paredes y escombros me protegían momentáneamente de las llamaradas pero tampoco tomamos en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que allí encerrados con aquel fuego moriría asfixiada por el humo.

Mis fuerzas se agotaron cuando me refugié entre unos escombros, porque tenía los pulmones llenos de humo y me iba a desmayar. El fuego de Smaug me calcinaría apenas estuviera sobre mí.

Otro golpe destructor de la cola del monstruo y unas rocas del techo cayeron sobre mí, y herida quedé atrapada a merced del fuego de Smaug.

Había llegado mi fin, estaba ahogada y herida que el dolor y la sangre nublaron todos mis sentidos. Pero moriría feliz.

El recuerdo de los Enanos celebrando por mí en la taberna, de Bofur diciéndome que era su mejor amiga, de Kili y Fili soñando con que viviera con ellos en Erebor, y sobre todo el saber que yo era más importante para Thorin que la Piedra del Arca, eso era algo que llenaba mi vida de satisfacción.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

-¡Enanos!- rugió Smaug con una furia que retumbó en toda la montaña. Algo había ocurrido que era más importante para Smaug que la Piedra del Arca que me había robado-¡Enanos vivos en mi reino!-

Estaba consciente todavía, herida entre los escombros y asfixiada por el humo, y con un pie fracturado, pero podía escapar con la Piedra del Arca en mi mano. El dragón enloquecido empezó a buscar algo que percibía y en ese descuido vi mi oportunidad de moverme hacia otro lugar, moverme con un sólo pie, y así lo hice.

Erebor se había convertido en un infierno de llamas y en llamas tenía que huir, aunque el humo abrasara mi piel y mis pulmones.

-¡Aquí estoy, maldito, es a mí a quien buscas!- en medio de ese infierno se alzaba una voz que me negaba a reconocer. Estaba alucinando, pues así como había visto fantasmas de Enanos por los salones abandonados, ahora oía a Thorin allí adentro.

-Te huelo, maldito Enano- gruñía Smaug y el sonido de su horrible voz llegaba a todos los rincones del mundo- ¡Los olí apenas cruzaron esa puerta! Los mataré como maté a toda su raza-

No creía que iba a aguantar mucho más pues con un sólo pie no iba a poder subir por el túnel de la puerta secreta para escapar de Erebor, un Erebor que la furia de Smaug destruía por completo. El monstruo había desplegado sus alas y todas las paredes se derrumbaban a su paso. Quedé atrapada en el salón que daba al pasadizo secreto, no llegaría nunca."¡Bella, Bella!" Oía voces en mi delirio, voces que gritaban mi nombre.

En medio del humo y del polvo me pareció ver otro fantasma Khazûd y aterrorizada grité pues ya no lo soportaba más y perdí la razón, el fantasma me saltó encima y me sujetó por la cintura. Como ya no podía sostenerme en pie caí desfallecida y el fantasma me sostuvo, de hecho era muy fuerte y ya no era un fantasma sino un Enano muy vivo.

-¡Bella, Bella, no te mueras!- gritó desesperado el Enano que me había cargado en sus brazos, y no sé si ya estaba muerta pues con mi vista nublada veía un rostro amado que no creía que fuera real.

-¿Quién eres, fantasma?- balbuceé con lo último que me quedaba de aire.

-Soy yo, mi amor, Thorin-

En sus brazos me llevó a un recoveco para huir de la ira del dragón que esparcía fuego por todos los rincones del lugar, y el calor quemaba nuestros rostros. Pude ver a Thorin allí, sangrante y lleno de hollín, pero era Thorin que había venido a rescatarme. En mi mano el resplandor de la Piedra del Arca iluminaba su presencia.

Al ver la impresionante joya Thorin se sorprendió profundamente:

-Bella ¡Robaste la joya al dragón!- exclamó. Yo le entregué la joya pues había cumplido mi misión, y luego me desmayé.

* * *

El rey Enano tenía la joya y a la hobbit en sus brazos y la tierra se sacudió con violencia haciendo caer más rocas alrededor de ellos. Pero con su cuerpo él la protegió, mientras los otros Enanos que habían entrado por el pasadizo distraían a la bestia tratando de sacarla de las profundidades donde hacía tanto daño.

Kili y Fili lucharon contra la furia de Smaug a puertas del reino, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur y Bifur también enfrentaban al monstruo mientras los demás buscaban a Belladonna y a Thorin.

Smaug estaba ciego de ira e humillación, había perdido su más valioso tesoro y su reino fue invadido por Enanos. Los destruiría a todos así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Era una bestia demasiado gigantesca que los Enanos nunca podrían matar, pero gracias a lo pequeños que eran se le perdían de la vista muy fácilmente, y su fuego no les llegaba. La raza Khazâd era demasiado fuerte para gusto de Smaug, resistían todo, por eso él los odiaba tanto.

* * *

Sentía que un terremoto nos sacudía y desperté asustada, pero yo estaba refugiada en los brazos de Thorin y nada me hacía daño allí, él y yo permanecimos escondidos entre las rocas y el fuego. El pie me dolía horriblemente y sangraba, y él estaba igual de herido que yo, pero aún tenía sus huesos intactos.

La Piedra del Arca había quedado olvidada a un lado.

No supimos qué pasó con Smaug, el dragón había pasado a ser problema de los otros Enanos.

El primero en encontrarnos fue Dori, y ayudó a quitarnos rocas y escombros.

-¿Qué pasó con Smaug?- rugió Thorin.

-Creo que Smaug escapó- dijo Dori sin mucha seguridad.

-Hay que poner a Belladonna a salvo y curarla- exigía el rey Enano -¡Rápido! ¡Que venga Oin que es el que sabe!- le gritaba a Dori.

Los dos me llevaron a un espacio más abierto, aunque todo estaba completamente cubierto de humo asfixiante, y me acostaron sobre la tierra.

* * *

La Montaña Solitaria explotó como un volcán y el dragón salió. Desde Esgaroth pudieron ver todo eso y los Hombres alarmados empezaron a prepararse para el ataque, estaban seguros de que los Enanos habían llegado a Erebor y habían despertado a la bestia. Y ya estaban todos muertos.

Ninguno de los Hombres creyó que los Enanos o la hobbit estuvieran ya vivos.

El terror de Smaug llegó hasta el Bosque Negro y Thranduil ordenó al ejército élfico ponerse en pie de guerra para defender el reino.

* * *

El destino de esos pueblos no se podía saber. En Erebor quedó la ruina dejada por el dragón pero todos los Enanos estaban vivos y encerrados allí podrían estar a salvo de Smaug; poco a poco fueron encontrando la estancia donde estaban Belladonna y Thorin, excepto Kili. Kili había desaparecido.

Oin llegó apresurado a atender a Belladonna, el pie lo tenía fracturado, y no tenía nada allí para atender heridos.

-Hay que buscar nuestros fardos, así no podré curarla- dijo el Enano desesperado.

Todos necesitaban atención, estaban heridos más que todo por quemaduras. Pero los Enanos resistirían, había que antender a la hobbit.

-¿Dónde está Kili?- se preocupó Thorin. Nadie le dio una respuesta, pero Fili enseguida salió en busca de su hermano.

La angustia quedó en todo el recinto pues el rey Enano no toleraba ver a Belladonna herida y ahora estaba preocupado por Kili y temía por la vida de los dos.

Unas lágrimas afloraron de los azules ojos de Thorin tal vez por primera vez en su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amigas lectoras, hay muchos aspectos que ya están tratados en la historia original, que en realidad no interesa tratar en mi historia, que se centra en los Enanos y Belladonna y su aventura emocional y física.**

**Es muy posible que en mis fics que saldrán a raíz de éste yo ahonde en los eventos paralelos a la situación de los Enanos atrapados en Erebor, por ejemplo la desolación de Smaug, los elfos y los Hombres de Esgaroth, así como al muerte de Smaug.**

**No lo sé, yo avanzo a cómo salga en el momento, no están en realidad calculadas o algo, pero tal vez estos eventos no estén muy detallados en este fic. No sé vamos a ver cómo continúa :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

-Él es como un hijo para ti ¿Verdad?-

El rey Enano reaccionó ante mis palabras. Estaba ahogada con el pecho oprimido y el calor que había en las entrañas de la tierra me hacía sentir febril, pero aún podía hablar con dificultad.

-Él es un hijo para mí- susurró aclarando el significado de aquello. La hobbit podía ver lo que él sentía, y cada vez que eso pasaba su corazón daba un vuelco –Yo he sido duro con él, con ellos, y no me perdonaré si algo les pasa y no he sido un buen padre. No sé cómo puedes decir que yo he sido un buen padre con Fili y Kili-

-Lo has sido, yo lo veo en ellos. En verdad-

Agradecido el rostro del rey se relajó y esas lágrimas ya no tenían razón de ser.

-Está bien, lo presiento- le aseguré para calmar su angustia por la vida de Kili- Tendremos a ese chico con sus bromas y metidas de pata por todo el resto de nuestras vidas- sonreí a pesar de mi padecimiento físico. Porque mi estado físico, el peligro, la situación del reino, eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. En ese momento me sentía feliz.

-Pero ¿Estás bien tú? No hables mucho, debes descansar- Thorin tocó mi frente sudorosa para ver si tenía fiebre y notó lo dificultosa de mi respiración- ¡Oin!- gritó de repente- ¡Oin ven acá!-

El Enano obedeció pero nada podía hacer sin tener ningún medicamento o un pañuelos siquiera para tapar mi boca y nariz.

-¿Qué pasa? no respira nada bien-

-Tiene los pulmones llenos de humo, Thorin- sentenció el anciano Enano.

-Nosotros también-

-Pero nosotros somos Khazâd, ella no, ella es una hobbit. No tiene nuestra fortaleza física ni capacidad de vivir en las entrañas de la tierra- le recordó Oin, pero después tranquilizó a Thorin- Sin embargo mírala, esta hobbit sorprende. Ha hecho lo que otras razas nunca hubieran podido: hacerse toda una Enana, parece que la vida dentro de la tierra no le pega tanto. Y ese pie se curará apenas halle algo para entablillarlo- el Enano buscó por todo el lugar pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle- Resistirá, Thorin, no te preocupes, esta chica se ha adaptado a nosotros más que otra raza posible… -

-Es la única persona que ha podido verme, Oin, y que no me ha juzgado a pesar de lo difícil que soy por lo que he tenido que pasar…- dijo Thorin buscando las palabras que no le eran fáciles. Pero yo oía todo aquello y eso me mantenía con vida, como si las palabras fueran mi medicina.

Oin cortó un pedazo de tela de su ropa y lo puso seco sobre mi boca, no había agua para mojar un poco mi rostro o mis quemaduras, pero ellos hacían lo posible.

-Sabemos por lo que estás pasando ahora- le dijo a Thorin- Es confuso, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que la raza Khazâd aceptará a esta hobbit como… Reina Bajo la Montaña-

-¿Tú crees?- Thorin dio un sobresalto pues era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba aquel título, pero en seguida volvió a la realidad–Yo no creo que la acepten, no será nada fácil-

-Thorin…Tú la aceptas y si tú la aceptas pues los demás Enanos mucho más fácil- sonrió Oin a propósito de la fama de Enano receloso contra otras razas que tenía Thorin.

El rey entendió pues Oin tenía toda la razón.

Entonces él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y estaban cálidas. Eran manos de guerrero, grandes y gruesas pero me sorprendía el sentir lo suaves que eran. Mi respirar dificultoso me daba mucho embotamiento, estaba entre la ensoñación y la realidad. Pero estaba segura de lo que mis oídos captaban.

-Yo…- hablé otra vez con dificultad- desde un principio te vi, Thorin, vi tu alma no tu actitud superficial-

La Piedra del Arca y el oro de Erebor ya no surtían efecto alguno en Thorin, el amor y la comprensión estaban borrando la maldición de Smaug sobre el linaje de Durin. Los otros Enanos presentes en aquella cámara veían a su jefe sujetar las manos de Belladonna y presentían un enorme cambio en el destino de todos. "La Reina Bajo la Montaña" susurraban en voz baja con un cántico.

La mitad de ellos había salido en busca de Kili, mientras, no se sabía nada de la bestia.

-Ori y Bofur están afuera, según sé- decía Dori- Deben averiguar algo del dragón, dónde está, o si va a regresar otra vez-

-No podemos salir de aquí- gruñía Thorin- Estamos atrapados. Sólo espero que ellos puedan traernos noticias- luego se volvió hacia mí- Bella debe descansar y esperar con paciencia, está estable-

-Thorin…- yo tenía demasiado qué hablar, eso de "Reina Bajo la Montaña" ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿De qué habían hablado Thorin, Balin, Glóin, Oin y Bofur aquella tarde del Día de Durin? Todo me desesperaba. Pero un temblor me impidió pronunciar palabra pues el movimiento de la tierra sacudió mi pierna herida y el dolor se me clavó en la carne.

Un temblor y luego oímos voces, y vimos figuras que venían corriendo por uno de los pasillos que estaban atrás. Thorin se paró como un resorte espada en mano y Dori, Bifur, Nori, Oin se pararon detrás de él listos para el ataque…. Eran los otros Enanos los que llegaban.

-¿Dónde está Smaug?- preguntaba Thorin todavía alerta, abriendo los ojos muy bien para poder ver lo que venía en medio del humo.

-¡Está afuera de la Montaña Solitaria! Nos tiene rodeados. No sabemos qué hizo allá afuera- jadeaba Bofur- Pero, pero…- no había dicho lo peor, que atrás venían Fili, Bombur y Ori cargando un cuerpo inerte.

Thorin lo vio enseguida y de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

-Kili- fui yo quien lo dijo, viendo todo desde el suelo bajo el resplandor rojizo de las llamas de Erebor. Los Enanos se apuraron en colocar a Kili en el suelo junto a mí y ante la perplejidad de Thorin que cae de rodillas junto a su sobrino, Balin que venía con ellos le dice:

-¡Está vivo, tranquilo Thorin que el muchacho está vivo todavía!-

Pero Thorin parecía no oír a nadie, arrodillado junto a su sobrino caído lo miraba tontamente. El joven estaba todo ensangrentado y no respondía, no se movía, estaba como… muerto.

Kili fue embestido por Smaug, según pensaron los Enanos, y estrellado contra las rocas, y tenía fracturas no sabían cuántas… el joven rostro del Kili estaba pálido e inexpresivo, y ampollas de quemaduras le cubrían el lado derecho.

Mil lamentos retumbaron en la caverna, eran las voces de los Khâzud atrapados que esperaban y esperaban, con dos heridos en su haber y nada con qué curarlos.

-Esperen, allá hay algo que nos puede servir- distinguió Fili en medio del humo que ya comenzaba a disiparse. No habían cosas en Erebor que alimentaran el fuego de Smaug, por lo tanto poco a poco éste se estaba extinguiendo, y corrió hacia uno de los pasillos. Trajo en sus manos piezas de lanzas que encontró por allá y Oin exclamó:

-¡Claro, eso me puede servir para entablillar las fracturas! Buen trabajo Fili- y se apresuró a estudiar el cuerpo de Kili junto con los demás Enanos que observaban la escena muy nerviosos. Thorin aún permanecía a mi lado expectante e incapaz de razonar.

Laboriosamente Oin limpió el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kili con trazos de tela limpios que habían conseguido o sacado de sus propias ropas, y procedió a vendar el brazo y la pierna rota del joven Enano que permanecía inconsciente. Las quemaduras también las vendó.

-Ojalá tuviéramos Athelas, yo podría sanar esas heridas- susurraba con voz ahogada. Y cuando Oin terminó con Kili vino hacia mí.

-Vamos a ver señorita, qué tenemos aquí- Oin me revisaba toda bajo la mirada vigilante de Thorin- Oh, por Mahal… ese pie-

-¿Qué pasa?- yo empecé a asustarme mucho –Dime Oin-

-Si no alineo esos huesos rotos, tu pie quedara inútil de por vida, Bella…-

-¿Qué significa eso?- intervino Thorin con una mueca de desagrado ante la visión de mi pie herido.

-No podrá caminar. Para entablillar el pie debo arreglar los huesos rotos- explicaba Oin y luego de una pausa tomó aire profundo, tosiendo un poco por el humo que aún quedaba en el ambiente –Pero no tengo nada para dormirla, y el procedimiento es… muy doloroso-

Los Enanos se miraron entre sí y Thorin apretó firmemente mi mano entre las suyas.

-Bella, dime si quieres que haga esto- preguntaba Oin y yo temblaba de miedo- Si quieres recuperar tu pie-

Tragué saliva aunque tenía la boca totalmente seca y mis ojos buscaban consuelo en los de Thorin.

-No podemos hacer eso, Oin, es demasiado cruel- gruñía el rey Enano meneando la cabeza nerviosamente.

-No, háganlo. Soportaré… yo soportaré- gemí con lágrimas en mis ojos, pues ya había sufrido suficiente como para no hacer nada por curarme lo que me hizo Smaug.

-Bella ¿Estás segura?- Thorin titubeaba arrodillado junto a mí, sosteniendo fuerte mi mano.

Asentí aunque para nada estaba segura, temblaba y gimoteaba de miedo pero para mí era más importante recuperarme y ser como antes para empezar una vida nueva con mis Enanos y tal vez con mi Thorin, no una lisiada de por vida. Eso nunca, ya lo había sido toda mi vida en La Comarca, pero ya no más.

Los Enanos todos me rodearon mientras Oin se colocaba a mis pies y tomaba el herido entre sus manos, haciendo que el dolor me apuñalara.

-Tú eres valiente, Bella- comenzó a decirme Thorin con mi mano muy cerca de su pecho- Eres más valiente que todos nosotros. Además, mira lo que lograste conmigo, mira. Esto es algo que nadie más en esta tierra hubiera podido hacer… despertar este arrollante, loco, hermoso, apasionado y perturbador sentimiento en mí, hacerme abrir los ojos y ver mis errores. Mira que este tesoro y la Piedra del Arca ya no me importan como tú-

El dolor me ensordecía, agonizaba, pero Thorin insistía:

- Bella, tú eres la única que ha visto aquí dentro de mí, no te echaste para atrás como todos lo demás, con una imagen mala de mí. Por eso tú y sólo tú te ganaste mi corazón. Te mereces una vida mejor que la que tenías entre los hobbits, y has hecho que yo, Thorin, hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór, cambien las leyes de los Enanos- decía solemnemente- Sin ti yo no lo lograré, sin ti la locura se adueñará de mí- decía con voz quebrada y una emoción profunda se reflejaba en su rostro- Entonces… Bella… tú, tú ¿Te casarías conmigo, con un rey Enano?-

Todos los Enanos soltaron exclamaciones y esperaron expectantes el desenlace de aquel memorable acontecimiento.

Las manos de Oin manipularon mi pie y ante el primer movimiento sentí que mi visión se volvía negra y grité desde lo más profundo de mi ser, con lágrimas ardientes quemado mis mejillas. No pude responder aunque mi corazón latía enloquecido.

-Resiste Bella- Bofur se había arrodillado también, y Ori, y Bombur, todos para apoyarme- Vamos, nena, esto no es nada para ti-

-Sí, nos enseñaste lo que es fortaleza de verdad, más que la podríamos tener nosotros que estuvimos en miles de campos de batalla. Con tu cuerpo frágil has luchado más. Vamos- animaba Balin.

No lo soportaba, me aferraba a Thorin agonizante y perdía la visión del dolor. Las manos de Oin era lo único que sentía y no quería sentir más.

Y no vi más, y no supe más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

El hambre, el agotamiento y las heridas hacían estragos en los Enanos sitiados en La Montaña Solitaria. Las horas pasaban como días.

Kili y Belladonna permanecieron inconscientes por casi dos días mientras Smaug revoloteaba por los alrededores aterrorizándolos. La Puerta Principal era una amenaza pues por allí podía entrar el monstruo y destruirlos de una buena vez. Pero algo había distraído el juego sádico de la bestia, algo que ocurría más allá de las laderas. Nada sabían del mundo de afuera más que lo que Bofur, Fili y Ori en su vigilancia podían ver.

La situación adentro se había puesto tensa, Thorin no toleraba tener a Belladonna y a Kili allí tirados en el piso inconscientes al cuidado de Oin, sin saber de verdad cómo estaba su salud y sin saber qué respuesta le iba a dar ella a su propuesta. Al parecer una enfermedad los agobiaba ahora. Era un castigo. Atormentado se iba a recorrer Erebor por horas y horas recordando el pasado y ensombreciéndose completamente sin el consuelo de tenerla a ella allí para escucharlo.

Los otros Enanos por su lado hacían otras cosas, el trabajo era su pasión por lo tanto no tardaron en empezar a limpiar y arreglar el reino así fuera paso por paso. Recuperaron las armaduras, escudos y las armas de sus antepasados y las limpiaron para ellos usarlas algún día.

Pasaron dos días así, pero no más. Algo ocurría en las afueras de la montaña y de Smaug no supieron más, se había ido pero eso no les daba ningún alivio.

Pronto sabrían lo que estaba pasando, cuando al despuntar el sol del tercer día del sitio un cuervo llegó a donde ellos estaban, trayendo un mensaje y el sonido de unas trompetas en la lejanía.

-Soy Roäc, hijo de Carc ¡Oh Gloriosos Khazâd de tiempos antiguos!. He venido a traerles la noticia de que la gran bestia, Smaug el Magnífico, ha muerto- dijo el cuervo ante los Enanos en la Puerta.

-¡Muerto!- gritó Nori.

-Muerto- repetían Bofur y Fili perplejos.

-Sí, y que al zorzal que lo vio caer nunca se le caigan las plumas. Vio a los Hombres de Esgaroth acabar con él. Bardo el Arquero ha matado al dragón- cantaba Roäc agitando sus alas –Glorioso sea ese día-

-¡Muerto Smaug!- saltaron los tres –Muerto, el gusano ha muerto-

-Pero he de decirle algo a Thorin Escudo de Roble, el tesoro es todo suyo, pero la noticia de la muerte de Smaug ya llegó a todos los reinos aledaños y han venido para acá ambicionando encontrar el valioso oro-

Fueron ésas las palabras del cuervo.

Ori y Nori corrieron a llevar la impactante noticia a las entrañas de las cavernas.

-Sí, así es hermanos. Smaug ha muerto- jadeaba Nori de la emoción.

-"¡Bajo la montaña tenebrosa y alta

El rey ha regresado al palacio!

¡El gusano terrible ha caído y ha muerto

Y así una vez y otra caerá el adversario"-

Cantaban los Enanos la legendaria canción por los cavernosos recintos.

-Pero cuidado, el cuervo nos advirtió algo…Creemos que hay gente afuera- informaba Nori -¿Dónde está Thorin? Debemos llevarle un mensaje-

-Se perdió otra vez- meneaba la cabeza Dwalin- Algo le pasa desde que Oin diagnosticó que Belladonna estaba enferma. Es que no puede estar en paz. Cuando creíamos que todo se arreglaba… pasan estas cosas ya ves-

-Ve a buscarlo, Dwalin. Creo que anda ya sabes dónde, en los aposentos de su abuelo- le dijo Balin.

El Enano fue a buscar a Thorin rápidamente mientras la confusión, y a la vez los cantos, imperaban en todo Erebor.

* * *

-¡Nunca!- rugió el rey Enano al enterarse del mensaje de Roäc- No permitiré que oportunistas vengan a adueñarse de nuestro tesoro-

Tal como dijo Balin, Thorin Escudo de Roble se encontraba en los aposentos de Thrór, ahora en ruinas, pero el Enano se esforzaba por arreglar todo de nuevo. Y la preciosa Piedra del Arca había sido guardada allí en su antiguo cofre de plata.

-Eso dicen- explicaba Dwalin – Mucho me temo. Y ya están aquí…ellos-

-Es nuestro oro, y más ahora que yo voy a levantar el reino otra vez, que tengo tantos planes ¡No tienen derecho alguno!- se paseaba inquieto por todo el cuarto, molesto por tal atrevimiento. La muerte de Smaug le había dado una enorme alegría pero la idea de tener a gente oportunista allí lo arruinaba todo y había envenenado el alma debilitada del jefe de los Enanos.

-Debemos dialogar con ellos- opinaba Dwalin y con razón. Thorin a pesar de su ofuscamiento, trataba de razonar.

-Eso creo.. .ehh ¿Cómo siguen Kili y Belladonna?- preguntó preocupado.

Dwalin negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Thorin frustrado dio una patada a una roca que encontró en el piso pues la preocupación le oprimía el pecho y ahora se presentaba eso… un ejército de gente a puertas de su reino. Era el peor momento, necesitaba que sus seres queridos ("su esposa y su hijo" le repetía la mente) estuvieran bien para él afrontar aquella difícil situación pero no era así.

* * *

Dos ejércitos se acercaban a la Montaña Solitaria liderados por un majestuoso Elfo montado sobre un alce blanco. Era el rey Thranduil que venía a Erebor y no estaba solo, venía con Hombres, un ejército de Hombres encabezados por Bardo el Arquero.

Los cascos y las lanzas brillaban a la luz del sol matinal y esos reflejos se vislumbraban desde la entrada del reino Enano. Era todo un mar de armaduras y caballos engalanados para la guerra.

Tardaron unas horas para subir y llegar a las puertas de Erebor donde esperaba Thorin y cinco de sus Enanos más fuertes, con sus armas y escudos preparados. Los Elfos y los Hombres traían sus estandartes y todo parecía muy pacífico.

-Saludos, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór- saluda Bardo muy sorprendido- Están vivos, Enanos de Erebor ¡Grandes noticias!-

-Sí, estamos vivos, veo que eso los sorprende mucho ¿Y dónde está Smaug?-

-Muerto y pudriéndose en medio de Esgaroth, la ciudad que destruyó- habló Bardo.

Thorin no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Thranduil que indiferente observaba todo el lugar.

-Lo ven, hemos llegado y hemos vencido. Aquí está de nuevo el Rey Bajo la Montaña, y las profecías se han cumplido- el Enano se alzó majestuoso ante todos ellos.

-Bardo, heredero de Girion, ha matado a la bestia, Thorin, hemos venido a reclamar la parte del tesoro que corresponde a Valle y al Bosque Negro- habló Thranduil al fin, ignorando lo último dicho por el Enano.

-El tesoro es sólo de los Khazâd- el hecho de que hubiera sido Thranduil el que planteó el reclamo cegó a Thorin de ira- Y sólo nosotros hemos venido a luchar por este reino, nadie más. Los demás lo que hicieron fue entorpecer nuestra misión. Ahora no quieran venir a aprovecharse- soltó una clara indirecta a Thranduil.

-Thorin- Bardo intercedió- Parte del tesoro de mi gente, la gente de Valle, que Smaug nos arrebató está allí también. Eso nos corresponde a nosotros y más si soy yo el que mató al dragón-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí con este ejército? Porque para pedir parte del tesoro sólo necesitan a una persona- respondía Thorin suspicaz y la maldición de Smaug se adueñaba de él otra vez ante la indignación que sufría, poco a poco- Ah sí, claro. Vinieron para adueñarse del tesoro creyendo que estaba muerto, porque todos creía que Smaug acabaría con nosotros-

Parado firmemente frente a los inmensos caballos y altos hombres, Thorin no retrocedió y no cedió en nada.

-No compartiré mi tesoro con ustedes, mucho menos con este Elfo-

-Te comportas como todo un rey, Enano. Ya veo...- torció el gesto Thranduil con un tono sardónico que hirió al Enano.

Pero una cosa había aprendido Thorin durante el viaje, y era a controlar esos demonios y más si eran infringidos por el oro y la codicia, o las provocaciones. Se decía que no se dejaría dominar.

-Sí, es verdad, estoy aprendiendo. Aquí estamos construyendo nuestro reino, y con buenas nuevas, habrá rey y reina- soltó aquello con la ingenuidad de su inexperiencia con el amor.

-¿Una reina?- alzó una ceja Thranduil con algo de envidia -¿Pero quién es tal afortunada en tu corazón, Enano? No he visto nunca a una mujer Khazâd-

-Será una hobbit- sonrió orgulloso- Lo ven es un reino nuevo para una vida nueva-

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Thranduil y no era nada agradable.

-Por Ilúvatar que estos Enanos han hecho un desastre en este lugar… una hobbit de reina, sin duda muy majestuso para los Khazâd, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Harán una parejita... preciosa- musitó el rey Elfo riendo y dejando a Thorin perplejo, pues no se esperaba aquello- Bueno, la pareja va con tu atuendo-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?- bramó el Enano ofendido. Tal vez se había controlado antes, pero ahora el Elfo se metía con Belladonna y eso no lo toleraba–Retráctate, estás tratando de ofender a la señorita Belladonna Bolsón-

-"Reina Belladonna Bolsón"… tiene mucho estilo- se burló Thranduil de cada palabra de Thorin. Bardo a todas ésas se había quedado callado pues no se atrevía a discutir con el rey Elfo un asunto tan delicado- Yo no he visto casi nada de los hobbits, pero, bueno, supongo que al menos será algo más "bonita" que una Enana y no tendrá barba, porque la verdad …Nunca entenderé el sentido de la belleza de los Enanos ¡Ah! Por supuesto, también irá acorde a tu tamañito-

-¡CÁLLATE!- enfurecido el Enano sacó su espada e iba a cometer una imprudencia, pero Dwalin y Glóin lo detuvieron. Eran claras las provocaciones de Thranduil pero para Thorin era demasiado que soportar así que no podía razonar –La belleza, Elfo, de mi Belladonna no es ni de lejos esa nauseabunda idea de belleza que tienen los Elfos-

-Basta- intervino prudentemente Bardo a favor de Thorin, sabiendo lo mucho que lo había herido el rey Elfo con sus impertinencias- Esperaremos tu respuesta, Thorin hijo de Thráin, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Sé justo y sabio en tus meditaciones ante nuestra propuesta-

* * *

Enardecidos los Enanos dejaron a los emisarios aquellos con la palabra en la boca. Llevaron a Thorin adentro para que se calmara y pensara con la cabeza fría. Había que sopesar las ventajas y desventajas del negocio propuesto por Thranduil y Bardo, olvidando las provocaciones de los Elfos.

Con un puertazo el rey Enano se encerró en la habitación de su abuelo dejando a los demás en vilo en medio de una discusión. Solo un mensaje claro dejó a sus herederos antes de eso, buscar la ayuda de un cuervo para mandar a llamar a Dáin de las Colinas de Hierro. Que Dáin viniera a la Montaña Solitaria con su ejército. Eso clamaba Thorin.

Había estado en realidad muy emocionado arreglando los aposentos para su nueva vida, ilusionado con que Belladonna se casaría con él. Pero ella había caído enferma y ahora esos intrusos estaban a puertas de su reino sitiándolos con todo un ejército y provocando los vientos de guerra que él no buscaba.

Otra vez era arrastrado a la guerra, ahora que él ya deseaba casarse, que como varón había despertado como un volcán y tenía deseos cada vez más intensos por su amada. No quería volver a caer en lo mismo, lo que más pensaba era en su matrimonio con Belladonna y en traerla a esa cama y hacerla suya. Pero había llegado una gente maldita a arruinarle todo, y el Enano invadido por los deseos de amar y la ira contra todos, no lo soportaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

El joven rostro de Kili había adquirido color y poco a poco se fueron abriendo sus ojos para distinguir el techo de una oscura y abovedada cámara.

Volteó confuso y lo que vio fue una cama improvisada colocada no muy lejos de la suya donde dormía la hobbit, Belladonna.

-¿Qué pasó?- reaccionaba lentamente, aclarando su visión y su mente. Pero no se podía mover, tenía todo un brazo y una pierna totalmente inmóviles y le dolía el cuerpo.

-Muchacho, bienvenido al mundo- le dijo una voz y el muchacho volteó hacia su izquierda.

Oin estaba allí a la luz de unas antorchas y no muy lejos estaba Bombur sentado observándolo con curiosidad.

-Estás muy herido, no te muevas mucho- le decía Oin- Tu pierna y brazo estaban… Bueno. Pero te recuperarás-

-¿Qué le pasa a Belladonna? ¿Por qué está en esa cama?-

-Ella también resultó herida, y aunque tiene menos fracturas que tú el humo de los incendios de Smaug la enfermaron- le explicaba Oin quien fue a echarle un vistazo a la hobbit- Esperamos que despierte al menos pronto. No debería estar así pero- el Enano le tocó la frente- está fresca, respira mejor… Debería despertar, pero bueno. Hay que dejar que la naturaleza obre-

-¿Qué pasó con Smaug, dónde están todos?- Kili quiso pararse pero ni modo, cayó abatido por el dolor -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Han pasado no sé, como unos tres días. Por Mahal que ya el tiempo ni existe aquí abajo, no sabemos- resoplaba Oin muy cansado.

-Lo que sí sabemos, Kili...- intervino Bombur- Es que la bestia ha muerto, amigo. ¡Muerto!-

Kili no pudo reaccionar ante la noticia como hubiera querido, estaba demasiado inmóvil y adolorido.

-Pero, pero…- gruñó al fin.

-Pero nada, estamos aquí sitiados. La Montaña Solitaria está rodeada de un ejército de Hombres y Elfos que vienen a reclamar parte de nuestro tesoro- Oin fue donde Belladonna y se sentó a su lado, en el piso, por supuesto- Tenemos un enorme problema ahora. Ya han armado campamentos y todo allá afuera-

-¡No! No podemos permitir eso- se enfureció Kili- ¿Qué dice mi tío?-

-Ya te podrás imaginar la preocupación que tiene encima, pero saber de ti lo alegrará- el viejo Enano llamó a Bombur y le indicó que anunciara a los otros que Kili estaba consciente y que trajera un poco más de agua fresca. El aludido obedeció –Al menos algunos de los Hombres de Bardo nos han ayudado a traer comida y agua, y ya este lugar está más habitable que antes y el humo se ha ido-

-Belladonna tiene que ponerse bien, tiene que comer algo- Kili quiso pararse otra vez e ir donde estaba ella –Vamos-

-Sí, y tú también- Oin se inclinó sobre la hobbit y empezó a sacudirla por un brazo suavidad –Bella, despierta- la llamaba tratando de despertarla –Bella, Bella- Luego fue a buscar un pedazo de tela húmedo y agua para refrescar a la hobbit.

Thorin y los otros Enanos no tardaron en llegar a la cámara de los heridos, y ven a Kili despierto y sereno sobre su cama y Thorin respira profundamente.

-Kili- susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Tío…- dijo Kili cohibido. No era muy emocional con su tío, tal vez porque éste no le daba muchas oportunidades de serlo. Su educación había sido muy formal y rígida, sobre todo con el asunto emocional, que no era propio de los guerreros. Pero en ese aspecto Kili no podía acatar las enseñanzas de su raza.

El rey Enano fue a arrodillarse junto a su cama y le tomó la mano al muchacho.

-Kili, está bien. Te recuperarás-

Kili estaba sorprendido de aquello, y se avergonzaba de haber caído ante Smaug.

-Lo siento, yo no pude, tío, Smaug…- murmuraba excusándose.

-Nadie hubiera podido contra Smaug, Kili, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Luchaste como todo un guerrero, me lo contaron tu hermano y Dwalin- le dijo Thorin con una expresión de orgullo –Eres un digno hijo de la raza de Durin-

Kili se sintió inmensamente feliz y Fili también se le acercó, y Thorin junto a ellos dos sonrió agradecido por tener esa familia, aunque faltaran su padre perdido, su hermana Dís y… su amada Belladonna .

-Pero ahora tenemos problemas mayores- volvió a la realidad y el rey Enano se levantó para hablar seriamente con sus compañeros –Nos quieren invadir, mucho me temo, y nosotros somos trece y…- miró hacia Belladonna y sintió una punzada de dolor y no pudo continuar.

-No podemos permitir esto- exclamó Dwalin -¿Cómo van a venir ahora a pretender quitarnos el tesoro de Thrór?-

-Es verdad- refunfuñaba Balin dando vueltas por toda la cámara que ya estaba limpia de escombros y piedras –No es justo. Pero, nada podemos hacer-

-Oh, sí podemos hacer, negarnos y no ceder- intervino Fili enérgicamente –A ver cómo hacen para sacarnos de aquí. Podemos vivir bajo la tierra por muchos años-

Thorin se quedó pensativo un rato, luego apoyó lo dicho por Fili.

-No cederemos. Nos quedaremos aquí, y si quieren guerra se la daremos. Ahí tenemos las armaduras y lanzas de nuestros ancestros, así que las vestiremos y los enfrentaremos hasta la muerte- sentenció con severidad y ojos centellantes.

* * *

-¿Oin?- me oí pronunciar con una voz que no reconocía. Abrí los ojos y respiré profundamente. Ya mis pulmones no ardían.

-¡Bella!- alguien exclamó y en medio de una visión borrosa distinguí una figura que se me acercaba. La vista se me aclaró y reconocí a Glóin.

-¿Glóin?- balbuceé y moví un poco la cabeza. Glóin corrió a buscar una copa con agua y se acercó a mí otra vez -Toma, debes tener sed, toma, bebe-

Con dificultad me levanté y era como si despertara de un sueño vivificante y reparador. Observé todo a mi alrededor y recordé todo lo que había pasado. Estaba en Erebor aunque ahora todo se veía claro, limpio y seguro.

Estaba en la cámara donde me había desmayado, pero acompañada por Kili en otra cama y Oin y Glóin. Tomé agua en una copa de oro puro y estaba fresca. Bebí como nunca.

-Qué felicidad, los enfermos resucitan- cantó el viejo Oin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunté tanteando mi pie vendado e inmóvil, que ya no me dolía -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Kili?-

-Ha pasado mucho ¡Ah! Pero lo importante es que ya estás mejor y Kili también- me ayudaban a sostenerme los dos Enanos.

Entonces recordé lo último que había oído en mi estado febril, lo que me había dicho Thorin y mi corazón dio un vuelco. No fue un sueño, fue la realidad.

-¡La bestia ha muerto! Y estamos todos vivos- me anunciaron con una sonrisa- Sin embargo las cosas no están del todo bien. Pero eso no importa ahorita ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, de hecho- me senté y creía que podía pararme también, pero con la ayuda de algo –Pero ¿Qué me pasó?-

-Creo que te desmayaste a causa del humo que inhalaste y la debilidad, y lo del pie que no fue fácil, además del influjo maligno del fuego de Smaug- opinaba Oin –Pero al menos eso ya pasó. ¿Ves lo fuerte que eres?-

-Puedo parame, si me dan algo. La verdad no soporto más estar acostada-

-Toma, esto te servirá- Glóin me dio una pieza de metal que me serviría de apoyo y los dos me ayudaron a parame. Tenía muy ligera ropa, y estaba muy sucia así que quise limpiarme un poco.

-Por Ilúvatar que parezco una miserable. Me quiero asear un poco y este pelo ¡Cómo ha crecido!- exclamé notando por primera vez desde que salí de La Comarca que lo tenía largo, y ahora me caía sobre los hombros -¿Cómo está Kili?-

-Bueno, él está más delicado… debe quedarse en cama por todas esas fracturas. Pero si lograra hacer los medicamentos que conozco sanaría más rápido- decía Oin con frustración.

-Y ¿Donde está… él?- dije con emoción contenida, todavía un poco ida de la realidad.

-Él… ¿Quién?- Oin preguntó tontamente y Glóin le dio un codazo –Ah, sí, él. Pues bueno, hay muchos problemas aquí, Bella, y todos estamos trabajando muchísimo… Supongo que anda por allí con Fili, o afuera hablando con los Hombres…-

-¿Los Hombres? ¿Qué Hombres?-

-Oh, es una larga historia. Pero esta mañana estuvo aquí con Kili- contaba Glóin –Bueno, creo que necesitas tiempo para ti ¿Estás bien con ese pie?-

-Estoy de maravilla, y mi pie completamente inmóvil y muy bien entablillado y casi no me duele- solté demostrando una fortaleza que yo no conocía antes.

* * *

Nuevamente Thorin con Fili, Dwalin, Bofur y Bifur había salido a hablar con los invasores después de haber estado en la cámara de los enfermos.

Y nuevamente el rey Enano rechaza la propuesta de Bardo y Thranduil de compartir el tesoro de Erebor con ellos. Entonces Thranduil orgulloso declara la guerra a Thorin Escudo de Roble y sus Enanos.

-Enano, no te conviene tener esa actitud- decía el poderoso Elfo de cabellos dorados, muy por encima de Thorin sobre aquel alce misterioso- Tienes heridos allá dentro, y ustedes son muy pocos-

-Habla claro, Elfo ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué has venido a mis puertas con ese ejército?-

-Porque sabía que ibas a ser un testarudo, poco digno de tu linaje-

-Testarudo soy que estoy aquí para cumplir con la misión que me encomendó mi padre, benditas sean sus barbas, y proteger el tesoro de mi abuelo y que le pertenece a mi gente nada más. Ya veo- razonaba el Enano, pero ni Thranduil ni Bardo comprendían, condenaban a Thorin Escudo de Roble de arrogante y codicioso, cuando en realidad tenía todo el derecho de rechazar la propuesta.

-Tu padre está muerto y no le cumpliste, Enano- dijo Thranduil seco como una roca, inmisericorde –Ahora tienes allí dentro a gente herida ¿No es así? Gente débil como esa hobbit-

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- reventaba en rabia el corazón del rey Enano cada vez que el Elfo se metía con Belladonna.

-Que están en una situación mísera, y ella podría morir… si mi ejército entra a ese antro- sentenció Thranduil. Eran claras amenazas que ponían a Thorin entre la espada y la pared ante las intensiones del rey Elfo, porque había venido a acabar con ellos, con o sin tesoro. Eso entendía él.

Bardo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Thranduil pero nada había logrado con las discusiones que había tenido con él.

Si no salían ellos a batallar entrarían a la fuerza al reino y la vida de Belladonna correría grave peligro.

* * *

Parecía que todo lo que necesitaba mi cuerpo era unos días de sueño profundo para reparar todo el cansancio y todas las heridas que había acumulado de mi aventura. Me sentía bien, y con muchas ganas de quitarme la enfermedad y el desgaste del viaje y la lucha contra el dragón de encima.

Tal vez lo que en realidad me animaba era lo que Thorin me había dicho cuando me componían el pie.

Estaba en ropa interior mientras Oin me buscaba ropa limpia, por lo tanto era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía tan descubierta. Los Enanos usaban una camisilla muy ligera y fina con unos cortos pantaloncillos como ropa interior y eso era lo que tenía encima, nada más. No me importaba lo inadecuada que era esa camisilla para una mujer, me arreglaba el cabello mientras Glóin hablaba interminablemente todo los conflictos entre Enanos y Elfos que conocía. De repente alguien más llegó a la cámara y yo volteé creyendo que era Oin con mi ropa… pero no ¡Era Thorin!.

Fue cuando me di cuenta entonces que yo era totalmente diferente a ellos, que era una mujer. Durante todo el viaje nada más lo recordaba pues la ropa me ocultaba todo, pero ahora lo vivía. Thorin se quedó mudo cuando me vio, y nunca lo había visto con aquella mirada y aquella expresión, no disimuló en ningún momento que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi cuerpo.

No me sentí avergonzada ni de cerca, qué extraño, aquello me gustó, el hechizo que el sólo verme causo en él. No había experimentado algo así antes. No me oculté, no me volteé y él no quitó sus ojos de mí, y quise sonreír sorprendida de mi actitud. Cuando Glóin se da cuenta de lo que pasaba y al fin llegaba Oin con la ropa.

-¡Cúbrase, maese Bolsón!- dijo Glóin alegremente y me puso una sábana encima carraspeando.

-Está ropa está recién lavada- agregaba el otro Enano.

-Ehh bueno- reacciona Thorin al fin sacudiendo las botas, había venido con un peso enorme en su alma y el corazón le saltó al entrar en la cámara de los heridos –Yo… he venido pues para decirles que debemos… - se suponía que iba a anunciar el inicio de una batalla, traída sobre sus hombros las amenazas de Thranduil, pero en ese momento lo olvidaba y esa compostura orgullosa y seria que adquiría por coquetería ante la hobbit volvió a él–a ver cómo están, pues vengo de afuera y… hay asuntos muy graves que me acongojan, pero no importa . Estás levantada, Bella, qué bueno- nuevamente la mira a ella, y esa vez a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?-

-Me estoy recuperando- sonreí –Y… recuerdo bien todo lo que me dijiste, Thorin- tomé aire emocionada, y no me iba a callar, ya había pasado dos días o más callada- Desde mis sueños tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

El rey Enano se hinchó y parecía más alto, si algo había pasado con los Hombres y los Elfos, si había una amenaza sobre ellos, sentía que podía con eso, que podía vencer.

-Acepto- dije muy sonrojada pero totalmente decidida y Glón, Oin y Kili giraron todos a ver a Thorin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

-Bella…- Thorin abrió muchos los ojos que eran como un mar profundo de salvaje oleaje, pues era mucho lo que sentía en momento tan importante de su vida –Qué mal momento, muy mal momento…- lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza de todas esas ensoñaciones y apartó la mirada de mí.

-Sí, ya veo que lo es- estuve de acuerdo, pero igual quería aceptar su propuesta. Mi corazón era como un caballo salvaje.

-Esto es lo más importante de mi vida- dijo manteniendo en vilo a todos los presentes- Pero no creo que tú estés muy al tanto de la realidad. Yo creí que al fin había cumplido con mi destino y que al fin podía pensar en otra cosa para mi vida pero no, aquí estamos otra vez: Han venido a mis puertas para recordarme lo que soy-

Quise acercarme a él y consolarlo pero mi pie me mantuvo inútil. Él evitaba mi mirada pero nuevamente da un giro:

-Soy un asesino. Pero parece que todo el mundo se olvida de eso- soltó de repente con rabia infinita que nacía de sus entrañas. Se odiaba a sí mismo por todo lo que había hecho- Yo no soy ningún galán romántico, Bella, no sé amar como tú misma me dijiste. Tenías razón con lo que me dijiste el Día de Durin. Soy un Khazâd y los Khazâd no somos esos príncipes enamorados ¡Soy un asesino!-

Los Enanos presentes menearon las barbas pero no podían contradecir a Thorin que decía una gran verdad, aunque a Kili le hubiera gustado contradecirlo en eso último que dijo. Kili era un romántico, es sólo que no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto porque lo avergonzaba.

-Entonces… me pregunto si aceptarías casarte conmigo si yo estuviera aquí con la cabeza de Thranduil colgando de mi mano-

-Thorin… no seas tan duro contigo mismo- me horroricé con aquello.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo si estuviera aquí bañado en sangre de pies a cabeza? Después de haber matado a cientos como lo he hecho tantas veces en el pasado? ¿Sabes a cuántos he matado sin piedad?- Thorin parecía poseído por la maldición del oro otra vez, pero no, me engañaba, era el verdadero Thorin el que me hablaba- Porque eso es lo que voy a hacer allá afuera ahora, voy a salir y los voy a matar a todos, y le sacaré el corazón a ese Bardo y lo tendré en mi mano regodeándome con la sangre-

-¡Thorin!- exclamé y retrocedí aterrorizada –Yo sé lo que eres, yo sé lo que has hecho, y aún así te amo- confesé –Además tú te olvidas que yo tampoco soy una princesa, coqueta, hermosa o delicada. Me llamaban ratón, nunca preciosa hobbit, sino ratón, varonil como un niño. Y soy una asesina también, maté a tres arañas gigantes y mataré en una batalla también- me hinché orgullosa y hubiera querido tener mi pequeña espada "Aguijón" allí conmigo.

El rey Enano gruñó sin argumentos contra eso, y los demás bajaban la cabeza ante una realidad de la que antes se enorgullecían, pero ya no tanto.

-Bella…- mis palabras habían aplacado notoriamente el fuego del ímpetu de Thorin- ¿Cómo puedes verme si yo sólo sé matar? No sé amar, y parece que muchos se crean una imagen de mí al respecto que nada tiene que ver con esta naturaleza. De mis ciento noventa y cinco años, la mitad me la he pasado matando, Orcos, Elfos, lo que sea, y la otra mitad luchando contra las adversidades. Y esos muchachos, que tú dices que yo he sido un buen padre, también son unos asesinos porque yo los enseñé-

Fili y Kili permanecían callados, y con eso confirmaban las palabras del rey.

-Yo eso lo entiendo ¿Qué no lo ves? Yo sé eso, y entiendo sus vidas y no la juzgo ni intento cambiarla, y lo acepto. Y juzgo por lo que veo, y en este viaje yo sólo he visto de ti gentileza y nobleza-

-Pero nos han truncado todo…-soltó con ojos llorosos, desesperado –Ahora moriremos, porque la vida nos negó el llegar aquí y construir una vida nueva- Pero cuando lleguen Dáin y sus ejércitos saldremos allá afuera y los mataremos-

-Así sea, sí, por Mahal, los mataremos- exclamó Fili, y Glóin, Oin, Bofur, todos allí clamaron guerra con orgullo.

Yo meneaba la cabeza decepcionada, todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por un momento yo creí vivir un tonto romance. No, esa tontería ya no más, la vida real era eso, lucha, y lucharía. Mi ilusión se ensombreció y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Estaba viendo la realidad de los Enanos y de mi Thorin, pero no me echaba para atrás, no dejaba de amarlo así fuera él una bestia sanguinaria. Sabía que lo era y aún así veía lo hermoso en él y me había enamorado.

Entonces Thorin se me acercó y yo retrocedí, pero no tenía razones.

-No, no temas- dijo sereno, pero con los ojos brillantes todavía- No temas, pequeña hobbit. Tú sabes que estas manos llenas de muerte jamás te harían daño, nunca. Tú si que has sabido ser para mí- y me tomó de las manos con una gentileza asombrosa- No permitiré que te pase nada. Estarás protegida aquí y si tengo que morir moriré antes de que entren a la montaña a hacerte daño. Yo no puede creer que me aceptes tal como soy, eso es lo que pasa- confesaba, pues todo había sido consecuencias de la situación que había caído encima de nosotros.

-Yo te veo, Thorin- le repetí mis mismas palabras.

-Entonces lucharé, lucharé para regresar a ti y cumplir con mi propuesta. Es lo que más deseo en esta vida- dijo con una profunda pena marcada en su rostro hermoso, pues no había muchas esperanzas- Eres mía, Bella, y te tomaré- agregó con el ímpetu en la piel.

* * *

Pasarían algunos días antes de tener a Dáin y sus ejércitos en la Montaña Solitaria. Fueros días de angustia y Los Enanos trabajaban sin parar y preparaban sus armas para la guerra.

Yo deseaba ir con ellos, batallar, pero estaba inválida al igual que Kili que se retorcía de frustración en su cama. Yo me ocupaba de él, pues de mi Thorin no supe más, se había encerrado para no verme más en los aposentos de Thrór.

Había mucha preocupación en el ambiente y los Enanos murmuraban , murmuraban mucho de Thorin. De resto me concentraba en ayudar en algo en los trabajos, construyendo un reino que ya creía mío, porque estaba segura de una cosa, de que el rey Enano me tomaría por esposa si no pasaba una desgracia mayor. Me tomaría, como decía él a su estilo, sea para bien o para mal.

Hasta que una tarde, me sorprende Bofur con el anuncio de que Thorin solicitaba mi presencia en sus aposentos.

-¿Qué querrá conmigo?- me negaba a acceder a su inesperada petición.

-Vé, Bella. Él te necesita- me aconsejaba Bofur- Tú eres la única que puede hablar con él de ciertas cosas, hacerle entrar en razón. Thorin te escucha, aunque ande ladrando todo el tiempo, él te escucha- me guiñó el ojo el Enano con su picardía habitual -¿Sabías que allá en Ered Luin, Dís le metía sus buenas jaladas de oreja?-

Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Thorin habla mucho, se ganó de hecho el sobrenombre de "Asesino de Elfos" shhh, casi nadie sabe eso, pero ahora lo sabes tú. Está muy orgulloso de esa fama… Pero no te dijo nada de eso porque no se glorifica ante ti de tal fama ¿Ves lo que significa? Tú haces que él se abra un poco más y salga de la coraza que tiene encima. Creo que con tus consejos podremos llegar a una solución menos devastadora-

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo ante esta guerra, Bofur?- lamenté con inmenso cansancio- La guerra no es mi especialidad. No debo inmiscuirme-

-Precisamente, de eso tienes que hablar con él. Muchos tememos que Thorin no está bien. Por favor, debe haber otra salida a esto. Habla con él-

Dijo el Enano y yo accedí a ir a las cámaras de Thrór, con la ayuda de Bofur pues por mí sola yo no podía moverme mucho.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

La reconstrucción de Erebor tomaría algún tiempo, pero siendo nosotros sólo trece Enanos y yo y ya el lugar se veía más limpio y organizado, las cosas marcharían mucho más rápido cuando llegaran los Enanos de Las Colinas de Hierro.

Bofur me llevó a unas cámaras más profundas todavía y el tiempo parecía no haber pasado allí, el lugar conservaba toda la belleza de los tiempos de Thrór, hacía ciento cincuenta años atrás. La muleta que me habían hecho me funcionaba muy bien, casi podía andar al paso de Bofur que me ayudaba en algunas partes que estaban derrumbadas.

No sé que querría Thorin conmigo después de todo lo que me dijo, después de que se había vuelto un vaivén entre sí y no.

-Hola- cuando el rey Enano nos recibió a puertas de una habitación majestuosa me impactó su presencia: Estaba totalmente limpio y con ropas nuevas que no había visto antes, y olía a perfumes de jabón y telas finas que no sé de dónde salieron. Su cabello negro brillaba trenzado a la usanza Naugrim.

-Hola- saludé secamente pero mis ojos se fueron a recorrer la habitación que tenía atrás. Era hermosísima, y como si nunca hubiera estado abandonada; y Bofur tampoco disimulaba su admiración- ¡Este lugar es hermoso!- dije inevitablemente.

-Sí, lo he acomodado todo- explicaba Thorin.

-Entonces a esto te dedicabas todos estos días- adiviné al fin.

-Algo así. Yo… estuve muy ofuscado la última vez. Me disculpo- dijo ante nosotros dos con un semblante muy distinto a cuando nos dio la noticia de la guerra –Bella ¿Viste ese pasillo de paredes blancas que está allá después de las escaleras?-

Él me señaló hacia el lugar de donde veníamos y yo asentí.

-Eran los aposentos de mis padres, y en las puertas de enfrente dormíamos nosotros tres- contó Thorin con la mente en el pasado.

-Oh, tú, tu hermana y Frerin-

-Sí, así es- sonrió –Yo creo que Dís ha hablado mucho de eso en Ered Luin ¿Verdad Bofur?-

-Sí- Bofur sintió nostalgia por su casa. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a Erebor –Ella siempre recuerda este lugar y a sus padres-

-Esto debía increíble cuando reinaba tu abuelo- dije con admiración- Pero volverá a ser igual-

Thorin suspiró ante eso y Bofur y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Yo creo que…- iba a mencionarle el asunto que me traía pero mis ojos notaron una magnífica armadura de oro que tenía Thorin atrás de la puerta y que hizo que exclamara: –Por mi abuelo ¿Qué es eso? ¿Era de Thrór?-

-Sí –respondió él orgulloso y nos llevó a ver de cerca la obra de los Enanos –La usaré yo ahora- dijo rozando la gloriosa armadura con sus dedos.

-Sé que honrarás a tu abuelo y a tu padre con ella. Pero también debes saber que ya los has honrado, porque estamos aquí, estás aquí y el dragón ha muerto. Ya has saldado tu deuda, Thorin-

-Tal vez- reconoció, pero tenía algo más importante que decirme, la razón por la cual me mandó a llamar- Pero mira, Bella, mira. Las cosas aquí se han mantenido muy bien, hay muchas que están como las dejamos. Mira- y entonces quitó una sábana que tenía encima de otro perchero que estaba al lado de la armadura. Un vestido rojo de bordados de plata apareció ante nosotros, adornado con joyas y cintas blancas. Hermosísimo que incluso yo quedé prendada con el vestido –Era de mi abuela-

-Ohh- me acerqué a tocar aquella tela, con delicados acabados y costuras. Una obra sin duda de las Enanas de Erebor- Todo esto es… woww, es que todo es tan hermoso. Nunca había visto algo así. Ya había oído hablar de las habilidades de los Enanos, y mucho he visto, pero todo esto… es precioso. Y tú te recuerdas muy bien-

-Sí, apenas lo vi lo recordé- suspiró con emoción, con las imágenes del pasado cruzando ante sus ojos –Y ahora quiero que lo uses tú, lo mandé a limpiar con Ori para que estuviera como nuevo para ti ¿Ves que también eres de nuestra talla?- me mostró que al vestido lo ajustaron un poco pues yo era mucho más delgada pero de resto era una Enana completa - Porque yo he sido bastante descortés y malhumorado. Lo siento. Pero eso no significa que desde que te vi la primera noche no me gustaras y mucho. Yo, este Enano tosco y poco romántico, te ama-

Lo había dicho, muy a su estilo, pero asi contenía más sentimiento que de otra manera.

-Thorin…- se me encogió el corazón de conmoción y Bofur prefirió irse a ver las obras de arte de la habitación de Thrór para dejarnos un poco de privacidad.

-Es verdad. Y aprecio todo lo que has dicho y todo lo que hemos pasado en esta aventura. Y abrazarte aquella vez del Día de Durin… eso fue la sensación más maravillosa que pudiera experimentar en todos mis años de vida-

-Thorin, yo quiero decirte que tal vez, que tal vez hay otras salidas que aceptar las provocaciones de esos oportunistas de allá afuera- solté todo lo que tenía en mi pecho ante su declaración de amor. Estaba desesperada que no salían mis emociones con palabras.

Él me miró con tristeza y dio unas vueltas sin perturbarse.

-Ojalá las hubiera, lo he pensado… pero la guerra… la guerra no se acaba nunca, mi Belladonna Bolsón- decía él.

-Tal vez- esta vez Bofur debía intervenir- Tal vez nos conviene sacrificarnos nosotros-

-¿El reino dices tú, Bofur?- lo estudió el rey Enano con las cejas alzadas.

-Sacrificar el reino para vivir nosotros. Piénsalo, por favor- le dije y me aferré a él sin miramientos. Con un abrazo Thorin me acogió deseando sentirme como aquella vez ante la puerta secreta y no dejarme ir nunca.

No todos los Enanos estarían de acuerdo con eso, ellos habían venido para luchar hasta morir. Eso lo sabía Thorin, y en su rostro se reflejaba el fin.

* * *

Fue un honor para mí probarme el vestido escarlata de legendario pasado, y Fili se encargó de trenzarme todo el cabello y mi apariencia cambió. Esperaba con ansias curarme totalmente pero eso tomaría algún tiempo.

Afuera de la Puerta Principal se montaba guardia constante, dos o tres Enanos, el resto trabajábamos adentro, e espera de la llegada de Dáin que decidiría nuestro destino.

* * *

Por las noches Bombur hacía grandes banquetes gracias a que algunos Hombres de Bardo nos daban comida y agua, además de que los conductos y desagües de agua internos de Erebor ya comenzaban a funcionar como antes.

Estar allí adentro nos hacía olvidar un poco de la situación que esperaba afuera, al menos por esos días. El día que me estrené el vestido para la cena, Thorin se presentó a comer con nosotros, y era otra persona, con esas ropas y ese porte. Era todo un rey, y ya no más el Enano en el exilio.

Orgulloso no dejó de admirarme con mi nuevo atuendo y mi cabellera trenzada, le brillaban los ojos tan sólo de verme.

-Eres hermosísima, ratoncito- me dijo con picardía –Esos hobbits estaban bastante mal de la cabeza al no verlo y dejarte ir, pero bueno, tanto mejor porque así los Enanos nos ganamos esto. Y aunque fueras un ratón yo igual te quería, porque eres hermosa tal como eres-

Yo me sentía muy halagada, y casi era feliz, de no ser porque sabía que pronto él iría a una guerra devastadora, tal vez más pronto que lo que deseaba, y que aquella cena podría ser una cena de despedida. Y era cruel, era cruel tener eso ahora cuando no podría disfrutarlo.

Quería llorar pero no dejé que ninguno de los Enanos lo notara.

-¿Sabías que toco el arpa, Bella?- comentó Thorin alegre en medio del banquete –Voy a tocar para ti esta noche ¡Bifur!- ordenó con un gesto y Bifur trajo el instrumento, muy bien lustrado y afinado. Debió ser muy antiguo, nunca había visto un arpa así.

Tomó el arpa y se sentó en otra butaca y los Enanos comenzaron a recoger todos los platos y limpiar la mesa, y preparar todo para la música. Y luego de aquel caos hicieron silencio.

Thorin se concentró y con ligeros movimientos de sus dedos empezó a acariciar las cuerdas de su instrumento. Las notas que salieron del arpa me encantaron como un hechizo de los Istari.

-Es una vieja tonada- me dijo Balin melancólico- Eso está saliendo de su corazón, Bella. Sin duda ¿Eh?-

Luego de la canción de Thorin, los Enanos tomaron flautas y tambores y comenzaron a tocar alegremente y otros a bailar. El rey quiso tomarme de la mano y bailar, pero ni yo podía bailar ni él bailaba mucho, pero accedí, y me acercó a su cuerpo y me abracé a él con las melodías alrededor de nosotros hechizando el ambiente.

-Cuando Dáin venga nos casará- me susurró al oído, sus labios rozaban mi oreja con deseo, con sus barba muy suave cosquilleando mi mejilla- Ojalá hubiera un Enano aquí con la potestad pero no lo tenemos entre nosotros. Espero a Dáin y su gente-

-Yo también- le dije de corazón con voz quebrada. Él me apretó fuerte para hacerme sentir su cuerpo y él sentir el mío. No bailábamos en realidad, era un abrazo melódico.

Thorin también tenía el peso de la muerte en su alma, cuando quería vivir nada más que para estar con ella.

Me miró a los ojos y sentí su aliento fresco y tentador, y él el mío, y no quiso que me alejara, me atrajo hacia él y poco a poco sus labios húmedos como imanes atraían los míos.

Una caricia, un roce y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, al más puro estilo Naugrim. El beso con las caricias de su lengua me hizo debilitar las piernas y ya la cocina dejó de existir para nosotros, y mi mano acariciaba aquella barba negra suave y recién cortada.

El beso Naugrim salía del alma de Thorin por primera vez y hechizó a la hobbit con un ardor que quemaba cada fibra de su ser.

Casi desmayados los dos, nos abrazamos después de aquel beso y yo entre lágrimas le dije lo mismo que me había dicho él cuando entré a la puerta secreta:

-Regresa con vida a mí, mi Enano amado-


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

A primera hora de ese día y en las laderas de la Montaña Solitaria, los campamentos de los Hombres y de los Elfos tenían una vida agitada. Esperaban impacientes el tiempo pautado para que Thorin Escudo de Roble decidiera entregar el tesoro, como habían acordado durante el último encuentro.

Los ejércitos no se esperaban la llegada ese día de extranjeros inesperados.

Un hombre a caballo venía galopando como el viento, directo a la tienda del rey Thranduil. Y no descansó hasta haber llegado ante la presencia del mismo Elfo.

Los Elfos se encontraban organizando armas y caballería para mantener la guardia ese día, cuando el hombre llega extenuado y salta del caballo trayendo un mensaje urgente para el rey.

-Viene un ejército por el norte, su majestad- dijo el hombre casi sin respiración –¡Ya están aquí!-

-¿Un ejército, humano?- Thranduil no se inmutó -¡Orcos!-

-No señor, no son Orcos, son Enanos- informó el hombre.

Thranduil enseguida hizo llegar la alarma a Bardo y sus hombres. Se acercaba un ejército de Enanos que no esperaban, y no tenían idea de quién era. Todos en los campamentos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro.

* * *

Pero otra sorpresa más les esperaba a Thranduil y Bardo. Esperaban el ejército de Enanos por el norte pero por el sur tres personas llegaron aparte y cubiertos por el misterio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está allí?- bramó Thranduil montado sobre su alce blanco listo para la batalla, y Bardo estaba al frente junto sus hombres también listos para la batalla, pero ambos vieron llegar a otra gente por la retaguardia. Y ya esa gente estaba allí a unos pasos de ellos -¿QUIÉN VIVE?- gritó sorprendido el orgulloso Elfo.

-Thranduil hijo de Oropher- dijo una conocida voz y el Elfo se quedó de piedra aguzando la vista para ver la figuras misteriosas que se había colado entre su ejército -¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?-

El rey Elfo, Bardo y toda su guardia encararon a los tres recién llegados y distinguieron un hombre alto con una sombrero puntiagudo montado sobre el caballo más hermoso de toda la Tierra Media, el gran Sombragrís. Y aquel mago venía acompañado por dos personajes que más perplejos los dejaron: dos Enanos, uno muy desgastado y anciano y otro que se les antojó pensar que era una mujer.

* * *

Gandalf el Gris había llegado a Erebor al fin, acompañado por las personas más soprendentes.

-Thranduil hijo de Oropher. Supongo que te acordarás de Thráin Rey Bajo la Montaña y su hija Dís, que han regresado a su reino- sonrió Gandalf con mucha tranquilidad.

¿El curso de la guerra cambiaba con eso? Thranduil no lo creía así.

-Thráin hijo de Thrór… qué sorpresa- balbuceó el Elfo como si viera a una fantasma.

-Muchos años estuve en Dol Guldur, no sé si podré ser Rey Bajo la Montaña otra vez pero me han dicho que mi hijo Thorin han logrado retomar el reino. Él es el nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña- dijo Thráin muy cansado y avejentado. El Enano estaba vivo gracias a Gandalf nada más.

-Así es, oh rey Elfo- apoyó Dís con solemnidad.

-Eso no redime el hecho de que parte del tesoro es nuestro- discutía Thranduil y su ejército partiría a las puertas de Erebor, tal como había acordado con Thorin si no se rendía antes.

-Causarás una guerra innecesaria, Thranduil- le dijo Gandalf –Pero bueno, hablemos con el Rey Bajo la Montaña ¡Vamos! Que Dáin ya llega-

El rey Elfo no respondió a aquello pero el mago agregó:

-Déjame hablar a mí primero, oh sabio rey, luego veremos qué nos dicen los Enanos de Erebor-

Gandalf y Sombragrís tomaron la delantera y empezaron a subir por el sendero nuevamente habilitado hacia las puertas del reino Enano. Y atrás el rey Elfo y Bardo se alinearon junto con sus soldados de vanguardia, detrás del mago y el Señor de los Caballos.

* * *

Un caballo blanco que resplandecía bajo el sol se veía desde lo lejos y los Enanos distinguieron la llegada de extraños visitantes que no eran ni gente de Bardo ni gente de Thranduil. Thorin y sus Enanos estaban frente a la Puerta Principal a la expectativa y cuando Thranduil y Bardo llegaron al reino, se sorprendieron mucho de verlo vestido con ropas reales pero ninguna armadura, como imaginaban.

Pero los Enanos de Erebor tenían esa vez otro objetivo que llamaba aún más su atención: no podían distinguir quienes más venían con los Elfos y los Hombres, allá junto con Thranduil y Bardo. Thorin se quedó esperando pacientemente pero aguzaba la vista lleno de sospechas y con los latidos del corazón más acelerados.

-Es Gandalf- murmuró al fin atónito a sus compañeros –Gandalf ha regresado-

-Pero ¿Quién viene con él?- dijo Balin inquieto a su lado. Los Enanos no podían creer lo que veían.

Thorin miraba atentamente hacia la multitud de recién llegados, pero no pronunciaba palabras.

-¡Salve, Thorin Rey Bajo la Montaña! He venido con el despuntar del nuevo día trayendo muy buenas nuevas- cantó el mago con una sonrisa.

Paralizado el rey Enano no respondió a ese saludo pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los dos ponys que flanqueaban a Sombragris, dos ponys que traían a dos Enanos sobre sus grupas.

Gandalf hizo silencio ante la sorpresa de los Enanos, y los otros dos se quedaron atrás sin acercarse todavía.

-¿Quiénes son…?- balbuceó al fin.

-Thorin, primero que nada debemos aclarar esta situación. Dáin ha llegado y aquí están Thranduil y Bardo…- le dijo el mago antes de distraer todo del asunto que tenían allí encima.

El rey Enano se sacudió de la cabeza las ensoñaciones que lo habían embargado pues era obvio que los Enanos que venían con Gandalf eran seguramente Dáin y algún capitán de las Colinas de Hierro, así que se enfocó en la situación con los invasores.

-Dime, Thorin Escudo de Roble- intervino Thranduil acercándose a los Enanos, intimidante por su tamaño y majestuosidad.

-Perdón, pero así me llaman los Enanos. Los Elfos me conocen como "El asesino del Elfos" así que así es como debes llamarme de ahora en adelante, Thranduil-

Ante esto Thranduil sólo asintió con fastidio y luego Bardo prosiguió.

-Thorin, no venimos aquí en son de guerra aunque hayas creído lo contrario. En verdad nosotros reclamamos lo que es justo-

Los Enanos no dijeron nada.

-Veo que…- añadía Bardo a propósito de que Thorin no llevaba puesta ninguna armadura de guerra- aún no se deciden ¿O me equivoco?-

Siguió el silencio entre los Enanos. Thorin empezó a pasearse por toda la entrada que ya estaba reparada y con las puertas de nuevo colocadas cerrando el paso hacia adentro.

Los ejércitos expectantes entraban en nerviosismo mientras unas trompetas anunciaban la llegada de los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro. Thranduil, Bardo y Gandalf exigieron la respuesta de Thorin.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo en las laderas los Enanos de Dáin montados en ponys armados con lanzas y escudos, pero los hombres de Bardo o los Elfos de Thranduil no hicieron movimiento alguno. Daín se acercaba, pero se quedó parado y a la espera montado sobre un enorme pony negro y con sus Enanos armados con cotas de mithril, escudos enormes colgados a sus espaldas, fuertes azadones en una mano y espadas cortas en la otra, todos formados detrás de él.

-Bien- al fin habló Thorin- He decidido que no habrá ninguna guerra aquí-

Aquello levantó murmullos entre todos, especialmente Gandalf reaccionó, y los dos Enanos que estaban detrás de él igual.

-Accedo a que sea repartido el tesoro equitativamente. Mis Enanos vigilarán muy bien eso. Si aceptan la repartición del tesoro así pues accedo a su petición-

Thranduil se quedó perplejo, Bardo sonrió y Gandalf aprobó orgulloso las palabras del rey Enano que había vencido la enfermedad del dragón y la codicia del oro.

-Thorin, Rey Bajo la Montaña, aún no has reconocido a quienes vienen conmigo ¿No?- el mago se acercó a las Puertas Principales después de que el barullo se calmó, y lo mismo hicieron los Enanos que lo acompañaban.

La inquietud se apoderó de todos los compañeros de Thorin a medida que los extraños visitantes se acercaban, sobretodo Thorin empezó a temblar pues ya su corazón le decía lo que todavía no le decían sus ojos. Perplejo había identificado a su hermana Dís allí presente, y ella venía con un anciano que aún no identificaba quién era.

-Thorin- ella lo saludó y luego le hizo un gesto para que saludara a su acompañante. Thorin no reaccionaba, estudiaba al anciano Enano negándose a reconocerlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

-¿Hijo?- dijo el anciano. Thorin no podía decir nada de la profunda emoción que oprimía su pecho.

El anciano se acercó a él y lo miró todo vestido con las ropas de Thrór y se emocionó muchísimo.

-Hijo, mírate, ya eres todo un rey- dijo tomando a su hijo por lo hombros.

-Padre…- al fin pudo hablar. Su padre lo tocaba, no era un fantasma, no era nada de eso un sueño.

Todos observaron aquella escena hasta que Dís vio a su hijo Fili y corrió a abrazarlo. Ambos se abrazaron fuerte frente a las puertas de Erebor y ella preguntó por Kili con el corazón encogido porque allí estaban todos los Enanos menos Kili.

Los Enanos la tranquilizaron contándole que Kili estaba adentro.

-Cien años en Dol Guldur- decía Thráin –No sé cómo estoy vivo, no sé cómo aún te recuerdo, hijo. Pero ahora estamos en otra grave situación- lamentaba el Enano no poder disfrutar de aquel encuentro tan añorado.

-No padre, esto ya se resuelve- le dijo Thorin.

-¿Estás seguro? Has cedido el tesoro de nuestro pueblo ¡Thorin! ¿Qué haces?- el anciano no aprobaba tal acción –Nuestro tesoro es nuestro ¡No deshonres a tu abuelo así!-

-Padre, hay cosas más importantes que ese oro. La vida me ha bendecido demasiado como para poner eso en riesgo por ese oro- le dijo Thorin.

-¿Qué puede valer más que nuestro tesoro de miles de años?-

-Me voy a casar-

-¡Oh, buenas nuevas!- exclamó Gandalf ante aquellos hechos, pues había logrado su objetivo.

Dís se sorprendió muchísimo ante esa noticia, alzó las cejas observando incrédula a su hermano. Hubiera creído primero que las Ent-mujeres estaban allí a que Thorin se hubiera enamorado.

-¿Entiendes padre lo que me pasa? Tú sabes lo que es esto, tú te casaste-

-Oh, sí lo sé, eso lo recuerdo también- suspiró Thráin comprendiendo completamente la decisión de su hijo.

-Quiero vivir el amor, no morirme en una batalla-

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero dónde pudiste encontrar ese amor, Thorin?- intervino Dís sin creer aun nada de eso.

Thorin se quedó callado, era obvio que todos pensaban que era una Enana la mujer que amaba. No sabía cómo iba a entrarle a ese tema.

-¿Te echaste perfume, hermano?- Dís bromeó a propósito del aspecto tan limpio de su hermano.

-No es perfume, es jabón- gruñó él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esto se ha resuelto, sí- intervino Gandalf ya que estaban allí el rey Elfo muy fastidiado con aquello y Bardo, más todo un ejército que esperaba.

-Aún quedan cosas pendientes entre tú y yo, Elfo- dijo el rey Enano a Thranduil que torció el gesto con indiferencia. Gandalf intervino otra vez para no dejar que algo se inmiscuyera en la paz que habían logrado.

–Hemos de proceder a repartir el tesoro de una manera muy justa. Estos señores están aquí a la espera- señaló a los ejércitos de Thranduil y Bardo- Yo te ayudo Thorin, y además me ofrezco a celebrar tan hermoso acontecimiento- le guiñó un ojo al Enano y Thorin se ilusionó con su boda pues Gandalf lo casaría con su Belladonna.

Ahora vendría el momento de que todos los Enanos, su padre, su hermana, Dáin y su gente que venían a ayudarlo a reconstruir Erebor conocieran a la futura Reina Bajo la Montaña.

* * *

**Continúa en fic "La Reina Bajo la Montaña"**


	23. FIC ILUSTRADO

_Hacía tiempo que tenía pensado abrir un blog como el de mis fics con el Capitán Eo, para poder poner las imágenes que quisiera, los colores que quisiera y eso._

_Le tengo cariño a este fic, mi primero del Hobbit :) así que por eso lo hago en blog también._

_No lo hice antes porque me detenía el que no tenía imagen alguna que se acercara más o menos a Belledonna Bolsón._

_ La imagen que encontré y es el banner del fic en el blog está increíble, la única diferencia con la Belladonna Bolsón de mi fic es que mi hobbit es flaca, flaca y delicada, y la hobbit del dibujo es rolliza y fuerte. Pero en fin, de resto está como debe ser :)_

_Encontré este arte en Deviantart y voilá. Esta imagen se me asemeja mucho lo que es Belladonna y Thorin en mi fic** "La hobbit y el rey Enano"** y su secuela **"La Reina Bajo la Montaña"**_

_Por lo tanto finalmente abrí el blog:::_

_ Se titula igual **La hobbit y el rey Enano. blogspot. com** El link está en mi biografía_


End file.
